Unpredictable
by guitaristah
Summary: The most complicated and long journey of love between two violinists. Whoever said that loving was so easy? Kahoko's thoughts confuse her and evoke the false feelings in her heart. And when will Len overcome his Pride and Shyness to confess his love?
1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:** 02/13/2010

I revised the chapters, combining a few together to make it less than forty chapters. Thank you to all the people who supported me with this fiction. I'll be editing all my fics, grammar-wise and corny-wise.

**CHAPTER ONE  
**  
Kahoko had been early to school, as it was nearing its end, she thought of the times of her and the concour participants, mainly of Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

_Tsuchiura Ryotaro: "Just like there was a Paganini for Liszt, for me, there would probably be a violinist like you."_

Hino Kahoko: "If you could, please forget about everything that happened last night." (About Hihara and Hino's fall.)

_----------  
_  
_He really has helped me a lot. And saved me lots of times too... And also has his fights with Tsukimori-kun._ Kahoko laughed to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" Ryotaro asked behind her.  
"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino said, surprised.  
"So, what are you up to? You're walking pretty slowly, you might get late."  
"Ah, really? I was just thinking to myself..." She slowly started thinking again, about what Kanazawa-sensei said. _"Young people should love!"_  
"Oh? About?" But Kahoko didn't respond as she was too deep in her thoughts. Ryotaro leveled his face with hers and examined her, thinking to himself what kinds of things were going through her mind. He shook her up gently.  
"Ah!" She looked lost, and apologized to Ryotaro who was pouting from his curiosity.

"Ah, sorry Tsuchiura-kun, let's hurry to school now!" and she ran ahead. Ryotaro just shook his head with a smile on his face and followed her.

Hino didn't only think of Tsuchiura Ryotaro. She thought about all her friends, going beyond her experiences, leaving behind all her naivety.

She thought of everyone else until she heard a familiar voice loudly calling her from behind. "Kaho-chan!"

"Hihara-senpai! Good morning."  
"Good morning, Kaho-chan. You seem like you have a lot on your mind."  
"Yeah.." and she walked silently, looking down at the floor.  
Even Kazuki leveled his head with hers, just like how Tsuchiura did earlier.

She met up with Mio, Nao and Amou. They also noticed she was deep in thought, but Amou and Mio got her out of it.

"Ahh! Hino-san, you're thinking of somebody right now, aren't you?" Nami said smiling smugly, holding her notepad and pen right in front of her.  
"Ahh, who is it Kaho-chan? Tell me!" Mio said with stars in her eyes.  
At this, Kahoko blushed "Eh? Amou-san, Mio, stop teasing me—"

At that moment, the bell rang.

"Tell us all about it later okay, Kaho?" Nao said as they went to their respective classrooms.

The whole day was pretty much filled with teasing for Hino, so she just started making up her mind. She thought of her close friend, Tsuchiura-kun. She really owed him so much. And now, she's also showing great respect for Tsukimori-kun.  
She remembered the times that had her totally embarrassed and depressed, like when Len heard her horrible playing on the violin during the errand that Ousaki-senpai had asked of them. That day he found out about her violin, but never really bothered to care. She is afraid of him, which is why she has great respect for him.

"Oi!" Hino looked back and saw Tsuchiura-kun waving at her.  
"You going home?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah."

They were pretty much silent on their walk home.

"Tsuchiura-kun—"  
"Hino—"  
They both said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other and laughed.  
"You go first." Hino said.

"Okay, well, I was thinking, maybe we could see each other sometime." He said hesitantly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Uhm.. Well, I don't know." He flushed, and looked away from her. _How am I supposed to ask her? She probably likes someone **else** anyway.._

Hino was deep in thought for a while. This made Tsuchiura a little embarrassed. He thought—knew that she wanted someone else. That someone being Tsukimori Len. The thought of Tsukimori got him in a bad mood.

The same things that went through her mind earlier came back to her, and gave her the choice to accept his offer or not. She thought if maybe she did, would it do any good? Would Tsukimori-kun find having a boyfriend/date a hindrance in playing? If not, would she feel guilty for Tsuchiura? And her main question does she really like him anyway?

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sure—"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it. Uhm, maybe we_ could_ give it a try?" She grinned nervously. Though she wasn't so sure of it herself, but from the thoughts she's been having, she probably thought it was a sign to go out with him for once.

Tsuchiura laughed. "What's with the face?"

* * *

The next day, there was a scheduled meeting for the concour participants in the middle of History Class.

Kanazawa scanned the room. "Okay, everyone here? We have another overnight stay at a vacation house villa near Fuyuumi's vacation house, with the concours over and school ending, we don't want you to stop practicing as hard as you were before, because it can easily downgrade your performance level."

"Again?" Hihara asked excitedly.

"Is it necessary? I think we're all practicing normally, not much pressure as before." Hino said.  
"Yes, it is necessary.. a bit. Okay maybe not really. It's just the order of some_thing_." Kanazawa explained.  
"_Thing_?" asked Hino, thinking of Lili.  
"Maybe if we're still up to pursuing this, eh?" mumbled Yunoki.  
"Well, anyway, we need all of you there, Fuyuumi is going? Good, now who else?"  
"I'm going!" Hino raised her hand.  
Hihara cheerfully followed suit. Yunoki and Tsukimori seemed hesitant.

"I can practice on my own." Tsukimori said bitterly.  
Kanazawa put his arm around Tsukimori "C'mon now, it'll be fun. We'll be going out a bit often. Free food, and stuff."  
"Come on, Tsukimori-kun! I'm sure you'll have fun there. You, too, Yunoki-senpai." Hino smiled, though she stuttered a bit when she encouraged Yunoki to come.  
He just stared at her, and sighed. "Since sensei and Hino asked for it.."

Yunoki just smiled and nodded.  
Kazuki 'hurrahed!' mainly because of the mention of free food; more people, meaning more food and fun.

"The time we leave is approximately two days. Don't be late." Kanazawa said and concluded their meeting.

* * *

After two days, Hino was early for a change, and was chatting with Fuyuumi and Shimizu about their excitement over the vacation. Shimizu was much more awake since his fingers got hurt from practice, which made him sleep earlier.

"Tsuchiura-kun, over here!" Hino called out, smiling.

Everyone looked at her, waving to Tsuchiura indicating where they were patiently waiting for the train.

"Something feels weird about Kaho-chan, and it's really bugging me." Hihara said, quietly.

"Hino-san seems more attached to Tsuchiura. Have they secretly dated?" Yunoki mumbled deviously to Hihara.

When Yunoki said this, Hihara panicked.

"Maybe it's not true, I haven't even heard from Tsuchiura about it yet. But then, Kaho-chan did tell me that rumor wasn't true." Hihara said, almost booming it out for the entire train station to hear.

Yunoki showed no emotion on his face.

Tsukimori heard their quiet talk, and got really irritated. He convinced himself that he might get caught up in some kind of drama during the vacation.

When they got to the villa, it was near nighttime.

"Wow! Look at the house, its huge!" Hihara exclaimed.

Hino and Fuyuumi chatted animatedly on exploring the whole house, with Tsuchiura smiling at them.

* * *

As they got in, Kanazawa announced the room assignments.

"Everybody, listen up. I have your room assignments. Unfortunately, there are only two rooms available for you since there are more practice rooms here, and I'll be taking the third. Both rooms have three beds and one couch. One room has a double bed, and that's where the girls will sleep. Which one of you guys can stay with them?"

"Me!" Kazuki yelled, raising his hand like an excited student. Nobody paid attention to him.

"Can I?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Recently, I've heard rumors of you and Hino dating. Are you?" Kanazawa said.

"You realized that pretty late, Kanayan." Hihara joked. Kanazawa ignored him.

"Well, before we didn't, but now we're only seeing each other, nothing serious." Hino said, a little flushed.

Silence.

Kanazawa broke the silence since they were wasting time, "Tsukimori, will it be fine with you? You're pretty... anti-social. I'm sure you would set up a boundary just fine." Kanazawa grinned.

Tsukimori just sighed, and went to the house. Before he got in, Tsuchiura brushed past him, and warned him, "Be careful." And with one last glare at him, he headed for his room, not bothering to look at the nice furniture.

* * *

[In Hino's room]

Everyone was already settled, and Hino and Fuyuumi were getting ready to sleep, when Tsukimori asked Hino a question.

"Hino."

"Tsukimori-kun?" she looked at him, her view of him was vague, since he was covering the lamp.

He paused for a bit, "Nothing, nevermind. Good night."

Hino got confused. "Ah, good night, Tsukimori-kun." Because of that, Hino slept a little later just trying to figure out what he might have said.

The next morning, Fuyuumi and Tsukimori were up, but Hino was still asleep. Fuyuumi was starving, while Tsukimori was on his bed, reading a book.

Kanazawa called from outside, "Breakfast's here!"

Fuyuumi rushed to the door, but then she stopped, and summoned all her bravery, and asked Tsukimori if he could wake Hino up, then she left, obviously hungry and afraid of Tsukimori's reaction.

Tsukimori sighed, yet again and rested his knee on Fuyuumi's side of the bed. "Hino." He said, but she didn't wake up. "Hino." He said yet again. He tried shaking her, but still, she remained asleep. He ruffled his hair, annoyed, and sat on the bed, and thought of shaking her violently but he thought it would be cruel of him to do so. But he still managed to wake her up.

"Tsukimori...kun?" she looked up at him and smiled. "Ohayo." He almost smiled back, but he pressed his lips together to hide it.

"Get up." He said coldly.

"Hino, Tsukimori, let's go, time for—" Tsuchiura called out, opening the door, but stopped dead when he saw the position Hino and Tsukimori were in. Hino was lying down looking up at Tsukimori; Tsukimori was sitting on the bed, with the covers covering part of his legs, which could easily give you the wrong idea. Tsuchiura's face was so filled with shock, and anger.

Tsuchiura combed his hair with his hands, really annoyed. He knew it was probably nothing, but Tsuchiura was always protective and heated up whenever it came to Hino. Tsukimori noticed this when Hino was feeling down and Ryotaro blamed it all on Len. Kazuki was a witness to that.

Tsukimori was filled with great annoyance and a little smugness for some reason even he couldn't figure out. Hino rushed out after Tsuchiura, trying to explain. Tsukimori merely walked to the dining room with a visible aura of evil.

Breakfast was silent, since Hino didn't want to bring it up in front of the others, knowing what it might do to Tsukimori's reputation and hers as well. Hihara and Yunoki talked about something for a while, Keiichi mostly tried finding the food he found tasted good, and Fuyuumi trying not to eat like how Hihara usually does. Kanazawa noticed the stressed faces of three of his participants.

"Oi! Hino, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding." Tsukimori said, utterly infuriated.

Tsuchiura said nothing, and Hino was panicked. Even though Hino and Tsuchiura sat beside each other, Hino felt a wall in between them. And this was them after Ryotaro asked her on a date.

After breakfast, Hino tried to explain calmly her side of the story, and he believed it, but was still annoyed at her and Tsukimori for being that close. Tsukimori reminded him again, _"Being involved in a misunderstanding is annoying."_

* * *

"Kaho-chan, do you want to go walk outside? It's pretty nice outdoors." Hihara asked.

"Sure. Oh, let's run? But run slower, so I can keep up with you!" Hino laughed.

Hihara and Hino ran from the house to a meadow then back. They talked about Tsuchiura, what with they're dating, and the stress Kanayan was talking about. She noticed Hihara seemed to be down for some reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Kaho-chan, are you really dating Tsuchiura?" Hihara asked. Looking away from her, and sounded sort of sad.

"I'm not really sure. But I told him to just try it." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

Hihara went rosy red. He didn't expect her to ask this question. He quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, if you have a boyfriend, you might not spend time with me." He said. Hino got a bit confused as to why he would want more time with her.

"And your other friends anymore." He quickly added before she figured it out.

"Haha! Don't worry Hihara-senpai. I don't know who I like yet anyway." Hino blushed. She couldn't believe she was actually telling this to a guy. "We're nearing the house now, so let's go and eat!"

Hihara smiled, thinking maybe he still had a chance.

* * *

After Hino and Hihara ate together, Hihara excused himself to practice. So then Hino just loitered around until Yunoki held her hand and smiled at her. She blushed fiercely from his smile, which let Yunoki take the lead. He walked with her to the garden outside, and sat with her on one of the benches.

"Yunoki-senpai..."

"My, my, Hino. You've started seeing Tsuchiura and you never told me?" Yunoki looked at her, disappointed.

"It's not really official yet, and please don't bring me anywhere holding my hand and other things." She said, quietly.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"If Tsuchiura finds out—"

"How will he? Am I not being kind to ladies? Don't worry." She thought of Yunoki being kind. At the start he was, but with all his 'jokes', she wouldn't think so.

"Oh and by the way," Yunoki went closer, and brushed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Are you and Tsukimori doing well? You're very lucky I wasn't chosen to stay with you."

Hino's eyes flew open. She couldn't bear imagine what Yunoki would do.

"T-Tsukimori-kun?"

He lifted a lock of her hair. "Dear _Kahoko_," she was surprised yet again of his informality.

"I saw how you reacted when Tsukimori woke you up. You like him, don't you?"

Hino opened her mouth to ask how he knew about the misunderstanding this morning, but he answered it before she even asked.

"I saw it because Fuyuumi left the door slightly open." He raised his eyebrow.

She composed herself from her shock, "I don't _like_ like Tsukimori-kun. Only as a friend." She gave her stubborn look but her innocence and shyness dominated over it.

"Oh? Then when he woke you up, why did you smile at him?" Yunoki looked away.

Hino froze and her eyes wide open yet again. Smile?

"You can't hide everything from me, _Kahoko_." He said sadly. Since he knew he wasn't someone Kahoko especially liked. He knew of the Violin Romance, and was interested on how it would turn out.

Later that night, Hino called Tsuchiura while he was on his way to his room, but he did not respond, even when she faced him. She closed the door he was about to enter and asked him what his problem was.

"_My_ problem? I don't have a problem." Tsuchiura said, looking away keeping a poker face.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Hino asked innocently.

"I believe we are talking right now. Can you hurry up and tell me what you want?" he said.

Hino was taken aback. "What I want is to know why you are angry at me!" Hino exclaimed.

"Nothing. Go ask help from Tsukimori. You're better off with him anyway." He said, and went in his room. No one was around to hear it or see it, and Hino felt bad. Was that small misunderstanding really such a bad thing? Or was it just because Tsuchiura and Tsukimori are enemies and they should always act that way?

Hino couldn't believe this. Her close friend, the person who saved her from a fall and helped her get through the First Selection... She ran back to her room, crying.

As she approached the door, she ran into Tsukimori, who was supposed to get some water from the Kitchen. She looked up at him and cried on his chest. She had no other choice, because if she ran anymore, she would have fallen or woken up Fuyuumi.

**-END-**


	2. Goodbye Dance

_Hino ran back to her room from the argument she and Tsuchiura previously had. Tsuchiura had not noticed Hino crying or sad because it was dark and he focused his anger only to Tsukimori which blocked other things like being sensitive to Hino's feelings._

_As she approached the door, she ran into Tsukimori who was supposed to get a drink of water. She looked up at him and buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out._

_Tsukimori had no idea what to do. So he just copied the things he saw in movies. He slowly stroked her hair. He brought her inside, since she wouldn't stay on her bed; he sat with her on his couch._

He looked at her questioningly.

She couldn't reply yet because she could hardly breathe. He escorted her down to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and him as well. As he handed her the glass, Kahoko was able to calm down. She took a big sip.

"Tsukimori-kun, thank you for helping me," She said, looking down. "I'm sorry for drenching the front part of your shirt." She looked up and gave him a small smile. She went back to the room, and quickly ran out with her violin.

"Hino, where are you going?" he watched her heading for the door.

"Don't worry about me. You can go to sleep now, Tsukimori-kun."

----

Tsukimori was on his bed, pondering about what happened to Hino and why she cried. As he pondered further, he heard a violin coming from the garden. He looked out the window and saw Hino, facing straight to the moon playing music that could easily make you feel the way she is now. Painful, sad, but if you listened as close and careful as how Tsukimori heard it, you could hear a hint of contentment. He closed his eyes throughout her whole performance, once she finished her song, her head bowed low, and a tiny tear was seen that fell from beneath her hidden face.

Tsukimori felt bad for her. She was clearly hurt, but he recognized a hint of happiness in her song. Since she did once say, she wished every emotion could be expressed through music. He _did_ know that he liked Hino. Even his mother figured out that she was the one who opened up his heart. Tsukimori wanted to be the one Hino always went to. Even though he feels her pain, he was glad he could still be there for her.

----

[In Yunoki's room]

Shimizu slept on Tsuchiura's bed, getting Tsuchiura annoyed because he already chose his clothes for the next day, and Shimizu drooled all over it.

"Look! It's Kaho-chan!" Hihara exclaimed. Yunoki and Tsuchiura shushed him, watching Shimizu as he slept soundly on his bed.

They all saw and heard a part of her lonely performance.

Hino was hurt, but the pain went away right after her song and her time with Tsukimori-kun. Now, she just wanted to wait for the sun to come out and start a new day. She looked up at the moon.

She shed her last tear and headed back to her room with a smile on her face. Tsukimori acted as if he was asleep, to see how Hino's doing. Though he wondered why he hid. Hino slid down the door until she reached the ground, and put her head on her knee.

Tsukimori stood up and kneeled down to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, with her red eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they both looked away as soon as they realized how close they were again.

"You better rest your eyes. Your eyes will give away that you cried." He said hesitantly, going back to his bed.

Hino washed her face, waking up early for the first time, but Fuyuumi and Tsukimori were already out of bed. Her eyes only showed a little hint that she cried.

Hino decided she moved on,_ I won't be as I was before. Today is a new day. I can fix things up_. She went out and played in the garden again. She could hear a cello somewhere in the practice rooms.

* * *

Tsuchiura thought about last night, why Hino was alone, and realized how cold he was. He was accompanying Shimizu as he played his cello. He was playing the notes flawlessly as his mind wandered.

"Senpai..?" Shimizu asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why did you fight about a small thing last night?"

Tsuchiura's eyes grew wide. "You... heard us?"

"Yeah. You were nearly yelling." Shimizu said without noticing Tsuchiura's embarrassed face.

"I think you should apologize. I heard the Tristesse Hino played last night. It was so painful and sad." He added.

Ryotaro looked at him like he was struck. He excused himself and went to find Hino. But right after he left, Keiichi mumbled "She also sounded happy, for some reason..." and dozed off with a thud, dreaming more about her music.

"Hino!" Tsuchiura called out.

She turned around, and acted like her usual self, seeing him running towards her from the house to the garden. "Tsuchiura-kun." She smiled a small smile.

"Uh..." he hesitated.

She cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"

"I'm very sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to get annoyed at you and... _Tsukimori _from an irrelevant misunderstanding." He said looking down.

He was surprised when he heard a chuckle from Hino.

"It's okay Tsuchiura-kun! I feel better now."

And they were back to normal.

...

Okay, well, not so normal.

Kahoko's been hanging around Tsukimori and Fuyuumi more, even though Tsukimori hardly speaks. There was only one day left for the overnight stay, and Hino hardly hung around with Tsuchiura.

Everyone was finished packing and they were all about to leave and school was ending the day after. At the last day, there was a Goodbye Dance the school will be hosting.

Yunoki stayed with Hino before they left, alone in the kitchen.

"So, have you thought about what I said?" he asked, looking her intently in the eyes.

"About Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes, him." He confirmed.

"Why do you care?" she stubbornly looked away.

"I have reasons, and apparently you don't have any reason to hide that you like Tsukimori. The more you hide it, the mo—"

Hino stood up, and headed outside and faced him. "I admit it."

* * *

Yunoki arrived at school welcomed by a bunch of girls, like always. Hihara was with Tsuchiura, and Tsukimori was in a practice room. Shimizu was slowly walking toward the school gate, pondering about Hino's recent performances.

"Shimizu-kun!" Hino called out.

He looked back. "Kaho-senpai?"

"Good morning." She smiled. "Wow, the dance is tomorrow already..." She thought of who she should ask. She was sure Tsuchiura would ask her, so she decided to avoid him today. She thought about asking Tsukimori but was afraid of asking since he and Tsuchiura have been having arguments lately...

"Kaho-chan!" Mio called out. "Are you going with someone to the dance?" she smugly smiled.

"None yet, really. I don't really know who to go with." She said. Shimizu turned his head in her direction.

"You don't have a partner yet?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she thought, maybe she could get out of this mess by just going with Shimizu. So she won't have to avoid Tsuchiura and feel sorry. She is kind of close with Shimizu.

"See you later, Shimizu!" Mio and Kaho said.

They all waved their hands goodbye before going to their next class.

As the dismissal bells rang, Shimizu waited for Hino outside of her classroom.

"Shimizu-kun?" Mio said as she approached him out the door.

"Where is Kaho-senpai?" He said.

"Kaho! Shimizu is looking for you!" Nao called. She gave a quick wink before leaving.

As Hino and Shimizu walked, they went straight to the school's forest plaza.

"I want to hear you play again, senpai." Shimizu said.

Hino grinned, "Any requests?" she took her violin.

"Hmm. Melodie by Tchaikovsky?" he suggested.

"Okay."

And she started to play, even though Tsuchiura and Hino have already made up, there was still a hint of sadness, and something Shimizu couldn't make out. It was some kind of emotion that made you feel... apart, detached.

As she drew the last note, Shimizu and the surrounding small crowd applauded.

"Shimizu-kun, will it be alright with you if I went with you to the dance tomorrow night?"

He smiled and nodded. Shimizu and Fuyuumi were like siblings to Hino. Shimizu was special to her because he knew so much more music than Hino ever did and he guided her through many things.

They walked home, and before parting ways, she saw Tsuchiura coming their way.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Shimizu-kun?" and she hurriedly went her way, as Shimizu went his.

"Oi! Hino!" Tsuchiura called and ran to her. She winced at the sound of her name.

"Tsuchiura-kun?" she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Do you have a date to the dance yet?" he looked back at Shimizu.

"Yeah, Shimizu-kun." She said quickly. She thought she didn't have to avoid him, but it turns out she had to hide after all.

"Shimizu?" he mumbled. _Why didn't she ask me? She's the one who agreed to see each other. Was there something I missed?_

"Um, my house is over there. Bye, Tsuchiura-kun."

----

[Next Evening, about 7pm]

"Kaho-chan!~" Amou called from downstairs.

"Amou-san? What are you doing here?" she called.

"Picking clothes, of course!" and she went into view, wearing the dress she once wore when they were dress shopping with Fuyuumi.

"Amou, you look gorgeous!"

"When I'm done with you, so will you!" she winked.

It was only after a few minutes when Amou finally chose a dress. It was blue, with spaghetti straps, and a blue ribbon to go around the neck. When Hino showed herself in the dress, she looked beautiful.

"Ah! That's perfect!" Amou praised. "Now for your hair..." she tied Hino's hair into a bun, and put a blue flower on the left part of her hair. "Now, that's better, now let's go."

----

As they entered the ballroom in a hotel that the school rented, most people started dancing, Amou spotted Fuyuumi.

"There, Kaho-chan!" and they went to the table were their three friends were sitting.

"Kaho-senpai, do you have a date tonight?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Actually, I asked Shimizu-kun." All of her close friends' eyes widened.

"Kaho-chaan, how sweet, a friendship blooming into **love**." Mio's eyes sparkled.

"So this is how the Violin Romance goes..." Amou pondered.

Fuyuumi giggled softly.

"Stop it, guys. I asked him as a friend."

Shimizu entered the ballroom, greeting them as he sat down at their table.

"Good evening." He said, smiling.

"Aaah~ Shimizu-kun looks so cute!~" Mio squealed.

"Did your sister pick this for you, Shimizu-kun?" asked Hino.

"No, my mother chose this. My sister only picks my clothes for concour selections."

"Come on, let's all dance together!" Amou yelled as she entered. Shimizu and Hino watched them. They both weren't really fans of dancing so she and Shimizu chatted until Nao and Fuyuumi pulled them out.

Since now, she was still afraid that Tsuchiura might see her; she went to the balcony and thought about her recent doings. She felt very bad for Tsuchiura, and how she's been treating him. It might hurt him if she asks if they could be friends again, but things may turn out worse.

"I think I should just ask." She said to herself.

"Ask whom?" Tsukimori appeared at the door of the balcony.

Hino gasped, "Tsukimori-kun!"

* * *

Tsukimori looked down on the floor, not making eye contact, and said "That dress looks good on you."

Hino blushed fiercely, "Thanks." she couldn't continue.

"If you're wondering where Tsuchiura is, he's at Soccer Practice, though if you asked him to be your date to the dance, he would have disregarded it. Why did you not go with him?"

"I asked Shimizu-kun instead," she grinned nervously.

_Shimizu..?_ Len thought.

"You hardly spend time with Tsuchiura. If you really asked him out, wouldn't you have seriously went with him to this dance?" he raised one eyebrow.

Hino was speechless. She pressed her lips together, and faced the moon.

"So who was the person you'll ask?" He asked once again.

Hino froze. Tsukimori walked up to her. She couldn't just run away.

She didn't dare look at him; she was already shaking from how small their distance was.

She sighed in defeat, and mumbled something too low for Tsukimori to hear.

Before she had a chance of confessing the truth, Tsukimori turned around with his back facing her.

"I'll be leaving for Europe with my parents. I'll be playing there frequently, with my father." He turned away.

"For how long?" he heard Hino ask behind him.

He paused. "I don't know. Mother said that we will visit Japan sometime. Maybe in a few years."

Hino pressed her lips together and her fists balled up. She didn't want him to leave. Not so soon.

Before she had a chance to say anything yet again, Tsukimori spoke.

"Good luck in sorting things out with Tsuchiura." With that, he left. Leaving Hino frozen and speechless, she tried so hard to run after him, but she couldn't. Already with the heavy weight in her heart, the troubles with Tsuchiura, then the departure of Tsukimori. She had to find her way out.

After thinking, she was able to move, knowing she wouldn't trip. She went to her friends, Shimizu and Fuyuumi still on the dance floor. "Have you seen Tsukimori-kun?" she asked them.

"He left a few seconds ago. In a black car." Amou said.

"Oh, he told me he was leaving for Europe." Hino said.

"You only knew that now?" Nao asked her.

"You guys knew?"

"Some people told us. We thought you knew, since you and Fuyuumi were with him in the Villa." Mio informed her.

----

Kahoko wanted to see Len off, but he didn't inform her about which airport he was in, and what country he's going to.

She thought that she would be happy with Tsuchiura-kun, but actually, it had the opposite effect. She liked someone else. "I'm so slow." She laughed. She remembered the times of thinking

_I have to do well in front of Tsukimori always! I don't want him to think of me as an amateur who can't do well in anything. I must impress him some day._

She laughed to herself. _That was one of the signs, wasn't it?_ But he's gone...

_"Young people should love!"_

Yes, Kanazawa-sensei, but what if the person you loved left?

* * *

"Kahoko, get up! I know you're awake." Yelled Kahoko's mom as she entered for the 5th time.

"Mom, if someone you love leaves what should you do?" she said suddenly.

"U-uh, well, it depends if you're in a relationship or not."

"My friend has a guy she likes, she was about to tell him what she feels for him, but then he had to leave for another country. What should she do?" _Maybe I don't have to tell her it's me yet._ She thought.

"Ah, your friend? Hmm. The last thing she should do is cry about it. Crying is a good way to express your feelings, but then nothing would be accomplished. I suggest she should just try to live happy the way things are. If there was someone else she loved second to him, she could stay with him. It's her own will to choose if they were to enter a relationship." She said.

"Oh, thanks mom. I'm sure it'll help my friend a lot." She said under the pillow.

"No problem, honey. Breakfast is ready. Don't make me come back here." And she left the room.

_Someone else I love second to Tsukimori-kun..._

It wasn't Tsuchiura.

Later in the afternoon, Kahoko went to the park, finding a place to practice. She wanted to express her feelings through a song. As she looked around, she saw a couple sitting on a bench. Though they weren't close, the boy gave the girl a rose, and Hino watched his lips saying something she would have said earlier to Tsukimori. As she watched, she thought how beautiful love is.

_It's almost like music._ _Love and Music are both beautiful when in ecstasy or in honesty._

Kahoko wanted to see Tsukimori again so badly. She tried looking for places to play...

"Excuse me!" it was the boy from the couple earlier.

"Yes?"

"Will you play for us, please?" he looked at his companion and nodded.

"Anything will do." The girl smiled sweetly.

So then Hino took out her violin and played the song she played when she and Tsuchiura fought. She tried to fight the tears welling up in her eyes, but eventually couldn't. And tears sprang down her face, with the couple watching and listening closely. Some people came up as well. At the end of the song, a loud applause was heard.

"That was so beautiful, miss." Said the boy.

"Yes! Very captivating! What is your name?" added the girl.

"Hino Kahoko." She replied.

"Hino-san. Thank you for that beautiful song. I'll tell my other friends about you." She said with a wink and left with her companion. From afar, Hino saw them kiss. More tears sprang down, and she ran back to her home, safe in the corners of her room. She typed a text to Tsukimori, just wondering how he's doing. A few seconds, he replied to the text.

_I'm still packing. Can you please text me later? I'm very busy._

Kahoko's grew wide. "He's still here?!" she screeched.

She texted Tsukimori back,

_You haven't left yet? I thought you were supposed to leave today!_

-----------------

Tsukimori couldn't understand why Hino was texting him. _Isn't she supposed to be with that green haired fool?_

_No, we're leaving tomorrow night. My mother wants to invite all of you to see us off._

Len took the last thing to bring; his jacket.

_*RING! RING!*_ his cellphone vibrated in his pocket.

_Can I see you now? Let's eat snacks together!_

Tsukimori wondered why Hino was like this. He couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling, that this could be his chance to make her choose between them.

_Fine, I'll pick you up. You choose the place where we'll eat._


	3. Dreams become real

After Tsukimori picked Hino up, they went to the usual restaurant that Hino goes to.

They were pretty much silent while eating; a small conversation going on now and then.

"Tsukimori-kun, what country are you going to?"

"Actually, we're touring. I'm not sure which countries to be exact." He replied.

Silence.

"Are you going to perform along with your parents?"

"Once in a while."

More Silence.

"Oi, Hino!"

"Kaho-chan, Tsukimori!"

Two familiar voices called out from behind her.

"What are you doing, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Eating lunch." She replied innocently.

He looked at Tsukimori and kept silent.

"Wow! That food looks delicious! Can we join you?" Hihara said, but sat down anyway before they could give an answer.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Tsukimori mumbled.

"Hino, are you done? Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Tsuchiura offered, and stood up.

Hino tried not to show uncomfortable gestures, and went with him, arm in arm. Tsukimori noticed her face, and noticed that Yunoki was sitting right behind Hino's chair. Hihara was too busy enjoying his food.

"Yunoki." Tsukimori said.

"Come, let's talk." Said Yunoki, and gestured him to sit with him in his table. Tsukimori obeyed, hesitantly.

"Please don't walk away with the questions I'm about to ask."

Tsukimori narrowed his eyes. "It depends on the questions."

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll find them insulting." He reassured. Tsukimori raised an eyebrow.

"It's all concerning one person in particular. You might find this sudden, but do you like Hino?"

Tsukimori's looked at him like he was crazy, like when Hino found out what made Tsukimori nervous in the concours.

"Oh, have I stepped on a land mine? So, that means its true then?" he smugly smiled.

"N-no—Its—"

Yunoki silenced him with his index finger in the air, while drinking a cup of tea. "Ah, ah, ah." He said moving his index finger side to side. Tsukimori made no emotion, trying not to stand up and walk away.

"It seems Hino is troubled, would you know what seems to be the problem?"

"Yunoki, you're here! Why didn't you say anything?" Hihara interrupted.

"Why, you were enjoying so much with your food, I didn't dare interrupt." Yunoki immediately changed topic and mood as if he only saw them now.

* * *

"Hino, what were you doing with Tsukimori?"

"I was just eating with him. Besides, tomorrow is the day he leaves for Europe."

Tsuchiura's eyes lit up.

"Haha, Tsuchiura-kun, your face looks funny!" Hino commented as he thought of the various things that happened between them and tried not to react on it.

"What? C'mon." he said annoyed and walked away.

"Hey, Tsuchiura-kun, Come back!" she ran after him. Though Hino thinks that she wants to be a free girl, and find someone else more special in her life, she still cares for her dearest friend.

"Well, it's getting late. Time for me to leave, and by the way, is it all right if I can start calling you, _Kaho_?"

The girl cringed at the informal word, but gave in. "Y-yeah."

"Well, see ya." The tall man said, and took Hino by the hand and kissed it softly. The red head's cheeks turned a bright red, feeling the soft mouth caress her hand, and with that, he left her standing, staring after him.

Tsuchiura smirked. "Hm, that _Kaho_..."

* * *

Today was the day Tsukimori would leave, though it was drizzling, Hino still made her way to the airport to see the man she wanted off. Hino actually noticed some girls from their school, also seeing Tsukimori off. Megumi Shouji-san included. But not only Len's fans, Also Hamai Misa and his father's

The famous pianist, Hamai Misa, talked nervously to her husband about the rain, worrying about their flight.

The blue haired teen just stood there, wondering if anyone bothered to actually see him off, when he saw a familiar looking girl with red hair running toward him, screaming his name.

He looked astounded, seeing his only love interest seeing him off. "What are you doing here, Hino?"

She panted, with her hands on her knees, "Is it bad... to see a friend.... off?" she panted.

The famous pianist noticed the entrance of this young woman, and greeted her. "Hino-san, it is a pleasure to see you here, apparently it is raining hard. I'm not so sure we will be off." She said worriedly.

As she said that, the board showing all of the times of departure showed that all the flights have been canceled due to the storm.

The famous pianist gasped. "Speak of the devil!" she muttered.

"It seems like we _are_ not leaving after all." She announced. The fans of the Tsukimori family cheered.

"Humph," Was all Tsukimori Len had said.

"What's wrong Tsukimori-kun, aren't you happy that you're staying?" the girl asked out of curiosity.

He walked a few distances away from her and muttered, "Quite."

The girl looked like she was trying very hard not to blurt things out. Apparently Len had noticed and this time, it was his turn to ask what was wrong.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong." She laughed forcefully. Tsukimori raised his eyebrow, thinking that Hino was acting like a robot malfunctioning. Although, Hino could no longer keep it a secret, she took his hand and led him nearby to the rest room.

"Tsukimori-kun, I have no courage to say this, but I just can't stop." she said when they were finally alone. Tsukimori Len's fan girls were still rejoicing and had not noticed Tsukimori Len's disappearance.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Hino heaved a big sigh.

"Tsuchiura-kun is only a dear friend to me. That was all it ever was. Thanks to a... _another_ friend of mine, I had realized this," she kept herself from trying to think of that "friend".

She breathed in, and said "I—"

"TSUKIMORI-SAMA!" barged in his fans and Tsukimori and Hino were unable to see each other from the stampede of women. Hino just sighed in relief, knowing that she was unable to say to him, her true feelings.

-----

_What should I do, what should I DO?_ The girl paced around her own bedroom thinking to herself, being nagged by her heart and conscience, to tell Tsukimori the truth.

"I tried telling him didn't I? Wasn't that enough?" she reasoned.

She was unable to practice the whole day, no matter how she tried. Her fingers just wouldn't stop shaking. She also thought, that if she told Tsukimori the truth, who knows what Tsuchiura would do if he ever found out. Then her eyes widened when she imagined Tsuchiura grabbing hold of Tsukimori's collar getting ready to punch him in the face.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed.

"Kahoko, will you stop screaming? I have guests here for the day!" her mother yelled from the door.

"OKAY!" Then Kahoko buried her face in the pillow reasoning things out.

_I can't handle this! I-it's too much; I have to get a hold of myself!_ She screamed mentally, and fought the urge to pull her hair out. She remembered what she had imagined, _Tsuchiura ready to strike Tsukimori right in the face._

"No, no, NO!" she screamed yet again, only into her pillow knowing her mother would come up once more. She could feel the pillow drenched from the tears coming from her eyes.

_Crying wouldn't solve anything, would it?_

* * *

_Hino walked to the park, maybe playing at least one song could ease her confused feelings._

_She found her favourite spot, where you could see the sunset, and took her violin out of its case, positioned herself right in front of a statue, and played without thinking. She played Ave Maria slowly and flawless, and before she made it to the second part she heard another violin playing Ave Maria, she turned around while playing and she saw a blue haired violin prodigy playing a duet with her, like once before._

_She gaped dumbly at him, still playing. The blue haired man walked towards her, with an impassive expression, soon softening up. She didn't notice how many people had joined them to watch, because he was all she could see. After he winked, her hands moved by themselves, and started to produce more heartwarming music. As the song ended, everyone applauded loudly and left with smiles on their faces, leaving two violinists standing on the same place, being illuminated by the light of the moon._

_"I thought that maybe, I should have joined because of the sudden interruption before." He looked beyond the ocean, "What was it that you were going to say?"_

_Hino was still speechless, still gaping at him like an idiot who never saw someone with blue hair._

_"U-uhm, well, I was going to say—"_

_"I have to admit though," he cut in. _

_"How many times I get to see you makes me wonder why you're even bothering with me. You have a boyfriend, isn't that right?"_

_"Date, not boyfriend." She corrected._

_"Why don't you stay with him, then? Why do you still bother with me?"_

_She pressed her lips together. "That's what I've been trying to say. Tsuchiura-kun has been a very close friend of mine, and that's what he will always be to me. I only said we could try doing this dating thing, but then he took it too seriously."_

_"So, what's your point?" he raised his eyebrow._

_"My point is I don't like Tsuchiura-kun, I...I like you." She couldn't say love to Tsukimori just yet._

_Tsukimori's face was shocked. His eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were raised. He composed his face, and turned around. He walked away._

_I stand corrected. He's freaking out now, isn't he? _

_"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun." She said._

_Tsukimori stopped in his tracks, and then continued walking._

Len's eyes flew open. He mumbled.

"Another dream.."

Wait, was it?

He sighed. He was confusing reality and dreams.

* * *

Tired, the famous female pianist sat on the couch and had a cup of tea. Then the door opened and revealed a tired Tsukimori Len.

"Oh, Len. We left you some food. Don't worry, the maids will heat it up, okay?" Hamai Misa asked.

"Hnn, yeah." He said.

* * *

Hino took a stroll around town. She walked around and she passed by a familiar house.

_Oh right, this is Tsukimori-kun's house._

She wondered if he was all right. She started walking again.

"Kaho!" someone called behind her, it was Tsuchiura. He didn't notice Tsukimori's house, he just ran straight to her.

"I made it! I made it in the Soccer Cup! Thank you, Kaho. You've really helped me." And so suddenly he bent down and kissed Kahoko. She didn't even close her eyes, of feel anything. She was numb, but she could feel his lips pressed against hers. He didn't notice her without response to the kiss; and he just ran forward, away from Hino, shouting to her "That's how you can thank me for the help I gave you in High School." As he ran, Hino stood frozen, with a weird look on her face, and started wiping her lips, then rubbing it. She remembered supporting him a few days back to join the Soccer Cup as supposedly a 'date'.

Len saw Hino outside his window, so he went down and met with her at the gate.

"Hino? What brings you here?" he made up an excuse, since he only realized now that he went down to see her.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun—" _Now's my chance. _"Actually I have something to tell you." She said, gathering courage.

"Would you like to come in, first? It looks like it's about to rain."

Hino was pressing her lips really hard. She was actually going to confess already.

Tsukimori brought them both a cup of tea.

"Hino, I saw you and Tsuchiura awhile ago..." Hino jerked her head up and practically screamed "YOU DID?!"

Len held up his palm while drinking his cup of tea, motioning her to keep quiet. Hino pressed her lips together, and practically grounded her teeth.

"But I also saw," he stood up and looked outside the window. "Right after he... _kissed_ you," He felt annoyed saying it, and seeing it replay in his head.

"I wiped my lips," Hino whispered, with a widened look in her eyes.

He looked back at her with a serious face. "It seems pretty obvious now that you're not interested in that g-guy."

He stopped himself before he said, 'green haired fool'. He's gotten used to calling him that, but he decided to stop because he knew that Hino still considered him as a close friend.

"Why is it you tell people you're dating him, but you actually don't like him in that way? Are you doing this just because he forced you to?"

Hino shook her head slowly, "N-no.." Someone else besides the nosy Yunoki knew that she was unfaithful to her now boyfriend-that-really-isn't.

"Then _what_?" he demanded.

"This is what I was supposed to tell you during that time at the airport." She hid her face with the hair that partly covered her face. Tsukimori looked at her in surprise, thinking that maybe...

"Tsukimori-kun, I never liked Tsuchiura-kun. Actually, I like _you_. Like I said before." She said pressing her lips.

Len's mouth was slightly open, with his narrowed, trying to grasp the situation. Blinking just a few times, and maybe pinched himself one or two times thinking this was a dream. He had dreamt once, of Hino saying she liked him, not that Tsuchiura. But apparently, that dream really happened. Twice.


	4. First Kiss

Tsukimori paced around the room, muttering things like "How can this be?" and he put his hand on his head trying to shrug it off. But it didn't help. It still felt like it was a dream. He opened the window, since it started raining; he felt the cold droplets on his face and on his hand. _So this isn't a dream after all._

"I know it must be weird, that I'm saying this. But please, just think about it." And Hino stood up and made her way to the door. A hand blocked her way. She looked up at Tsukimori who had an expression that looked like he was having a debate inside his head.

"I don't have to think about it, Hino." He said to her. "I've already had one dream that was just like this." Hino's eyes widened and blood filled her cheeks, making it a pinkish red. She noticed just now, that Tsukimori's hand was almost holding her waist, and she was as close to him as ever. She reached up a little higher, hesitantly about to press her lips, but he turned away and drank more tea. As she looked at him, her glance went to the window, and noticed how hard it was raining.

"Oh no, how will I go home?" she asked herself, and then asked Tsukimori if he had a spare umbrella.

And right after she asked, lightning appeared out the window followed by a loud thunder roar. She shook at the sound, and noticed how dark it was, considering that it was only about 4pm.

"Tsukimori-kun, do you have a car? Maybe, I can ride—"

"My mother and father used it. Apparently they are going to a family reunion and are staying there for two nights. You'll have to stay here until the rain stops. You can explore the house if you'd like." Hino's eyes lit up.

She happily went around, going back and forth, to and fro, and then ascended the steps. Tsukimori only noticed she ascended when she was at the very top. His eyes widened, and followed after her, running to his room, and other places, making sure everything was in order.

Hino went to the opposite direction he went, which led to the bathroom, and as Tsukimori opened the door, everything was in perfect order, but his music sheets had fallen to the floor and were scattered. As he was picking them up, he heard Hino's voice go, "Oooh! ~" Tsukimori made an annoyed face thinking she might break on of the vases so he went to check what had amazed her.

She found a particular room, which was so big, and the walls were filled with bookshelves and CD shelves, and the only thing in the middle was a couch and a piano. Hino was engrossed at how many CDs there were and scanned.

Tsukimori walked up to the piano, and sat on the chair, and played a soft tune.

Hino looked back, and saw Tsukimori playing piano. Her jaw dropped, and her heart fluttered, as she had never heard anything sound like that in the piano. Tsuchiura's playing was usually straightforward, and had a bit too much pressure, but nevertheless, she liked how he played. She was just amazed that Tsukimori could play piano, she walked toward the piano, and almost caressed it, because that's what the sweet playing made her feel. Tsukimori watched her, with her eyes closed, and her hand on her heart. Then she opened her eyes looking at Tsukimori—which then made him look away—and sat beside him on the stool.

"I never knew you could play the piano, Tsukimori-kun." She said quietly.

"I can't play as well as your boyfriend does."

She looked down guiltily, and decided to change the subject.

"Can you teach me how?" she asked, putting her hands, trying to copy the way he was playing.

He demonstrated how, step by step, in one part, his pinky and his thumb had to stretch farther away from each other, but Hino couldn't do it.

"No, it's like this—" and put his hand on hers, telling her how to do it. For once, she actually let him hold her hand, besides the time in the haunted house.

After their lesson, Hino practiced it—although she only learned the right hand—and Tsukimori noticed it was already 6:30pm. But one thing he also noticed, that it was still raining.

"Hino, I think you'll have to call your mother." Tsukimori said.

Hino looked at the clock, then outside. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed to the phone. She already had permission to use it.

"Kahoko! Where are you? You're not wet are you?" Her mother squealed.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm at... a friend's house." She hesitated.

"You'll have to stay over, hon. You brought extra clothes, right?"

"Y-yes, mom." Her eyes widened, because she never ever thought she'd ever be trapped in a house with Tsukimori-kun. _Well, it's better being with him than Yunoki-senpai, right?_

"Tsukimori-kun, will it be alright if I could stay the night?" she asked, ashamed.

"Yes, I will make some preparations. You can sleep in a spare bedroom we have. It's a short walk from my room, so call me if you need anything." He said fixing up the spare room he just mentioned.

"Um, Tsukimori-kun?"

He stopped walking and waited.

"I'm sorry."

He just resumed walking.

----

"This is going to be your bedroom for the night." Hino looked inside; it didn't even look like a regular bedroom. It had a double bed, a pile of CDs, a television and all the other things necessary in a bedroom. Lamps and the sort. It was like a room in a 5-star hotel.

"Wow! Thank you very much, Tsukimori-kun." She said, feeling the softness of the bed.

"Yeah." And he walked right back to his room.

"A~ wait! Can I have one more pillow?" she called before he entered his bedroom.

"Come to my room, they store the pillows in one closet here. Choose which one you like." He said and disappeared in his room.

Hino followed after and looked around; she didn't exactly want to react to his bedroom, because she knew it could have annoyed him considering the couch and carpets, not to mention the TV. As she walked, there was a small packing bag, the same one he had brought to the overnight event, right in front of the closet, close to Tsukimori's bed, and where he was sitting. She was careful not to trip on it, and looked through the closet.

"Ah! How cute!" she found a pillow that looked just like a cake. She was so pleased, and she thanked Tsukimori for letting her get one more pillow. She was standing, facing Tsukimori who was seated on the bed, and apparently, Hino forgot that his bag was right in front of her, and she tripped on it.

Her hands had caught herself, at the edge of the bed. She was looking down at her pillow, though she couldn't get up because her feet were entangled, thanks to the bag. She looked up, and saw Tsukimori's surprised eyes.

She couldn't gasp because she had completely frozen. Her nose was already touching his nose, and Tsukimori's hands were on either side of Hino's neck, in a failed attempt to catch her and break her fall. Hino snapped out of it, and made an effort to get up, but when she moved, it was too late.

When she moved, she fell forward, and her lips felt another pair of surprised ones, but they started to soften up; then hardened. She panicked, and was able to stand right away, facing the opposite direction from Tsukimori. _This can't be happening! But it is... What will happen if Tsuchiura-kun finds out?!_

Tsukimori stood up to apologize; she was shaking. He slowly took hold of her elbow, but from that first touch, Hino spun around and kissed him absentmindedly.

He pushed her away. He knew this was wrong.

Hino was holding her arms as if she were cold. Tsukimori told her to get out of the room after apologizing for what happened, she obeyed and avoided looking at him and feeling his touch at all costs, and took her pillow and back to her room.

* * *

It rained, and rained. It seemed as if the rain wouldn't stop. The maids had already served dinner, Hino and Tsukimori neither said a word. Hino only said a soft goodnight before entering her temporary room.

The both of them couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

_Although, I think I would have preferred Tsukimori over Hihara-senpai if that was to happen. Hihara-senpai always gets me in a good mood with his cheerfulness, but if he was in a real relationship, would his cheerfulness end into a lovey dovey kind?_

Hino didn't dare play her violin, because she knew it could be overheard throughout the whole house. She knew her spare room wasn't soundproof, and she couldn't go out without being heard. She was terrified as to what might happen next. Tsuchiura-kun had sent her a text, just wondering how her day was so far. She guiltily replied "Very nice". It wasn't even a lie.

Tsukimori tried shrugging off what just happened, but he couldn't. His attitude had softened due to the previous event that had happened. Too many thoughts were in his head, worrying and others. But eventually they both fell into a slumber. At almost the same time.

As the sun slowly showed itself, entering the rooms of the two violinists, it was 8 in the morning.

Hino woke up from the rays of the sun, and cringed, because she had thought everything that happened last night was a dream, and here she was, awakening in Tsukimori's house.

She sat up and looked around once again, feeling nervous for some reason. She luckily found a toothbrush in her bag, with a small sized toothpaste tube. She remembered Tsukimori saying that the bathroom was just to the left out of this room. The thought of Tsukimori made her feel warm, but she tried ignoring it, and denying that she liked him, even though she had already told Yunoki, and Tsukimori himself.

She stood up, and as she walked to the door, "I hope I don't see Tsukimori up close again. Who knows what I might do next time?" she mumbled to herself.

As she opened the door, across her room, she noticed that Tsukimori's door was slightly open; wide enough that you can peek and see a certain part of the room. She quietly closed her door, and peeked through his. He didn't seem to be there, but she heard a shower on. _Wow, he has his own private bathroom._

Then she ran to the bathroom that Tsukimori mentioned. She showered there as well, and brushed her teeth. There was a blow dryer hanging beside the sink. She felt as if she was in a huge hotel, other than just Tsukimori-kun's house.

As she came out, she felt certainly refreshed, and walked back to her room to pack. She would be leaving after breakfast. She noticed a picture of Hamai Misa and Len when he was still a kid on the hallway walls. She looked at it while walking and she bumped into Tsukimori, who just came out of his room.

She gasped, and tried her best to avert his gaze, but she couldn't resist, because Tsukimori's hands grabbed her arms, balancing her.

"Hino, please watch where you are going. You might bump something else." He said.

She merely nodded.

He hesitated, "About last night, I'm—"

A phone rang in Hino's room.

"Ah, excuse me!" and she ran away answering the call. _Saved by the bell!_

"Mom?"

"Kahoko, did I wake you? Go home after you eat breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, mom." And she hung up.

"Hino, breakfast is ready." Tsukimori called out from her room.

The breakfast meal was delicious. They served pancakes, waffles and egg. The waffles had bacon in them, and Hino ate a lot of it. Tsukimori smiled his small smile. He enjoyed watching her enjoy.

Hino noticed his gaze. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"How is the bacon waffle?"

"Delicious!" she said, and resumed eating.

After they ate together, Hino was getting ready to leave,

"Hino, will it be alright if I join you? I'm going to a music store later to buy a set of scores." He said, bringing his violin.

"U-uh, it's okay with me, but the music store is the opposite direction from my house." She said.

"Not the music store you showed me, another one." He explained.

"O-oh. Okay..."

As they set out, and walked, they were quiet, just like the last time Tsukimori walked her home.

"Sorry." Tsukimori said, breaking the silence.

Hino looked at him.

"About last night—"

"No, it's okay. Forget about it if it bothers you." She said, looking straight, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"...I can't." he admitted

She looked at him, confused and slightly surprised.

She pressed her lips together, "It wasn't supposed to happen anyway." She said, hiding her eyes.

Tsukimori was silent.

She felt as if he doubted that she liked him.

_I wonder if Yunoki-senpai made this as a joke._ Thought Tsukimori.

"I think I'll go ahead." She said, almost about to break a run, but Tsukimori grabbed her on the arm and made her face him. She looked up at him, startled.

"Why are you with me? You tell me you like me, but you act as if you don't. What are you _hiding_?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I... It's nothing!" she said looking away.

Tsukimori just rolled his eyes, and trudged forward, leaving Hino staring after him. He was so annoyed at her, and started making assumptions, because Yunoki could easily manipulate a girl in doing things. Like the engagement thing.

_Oh no, I made him angry._ Hino thought worriedly.

_Where was I going? Oh right!_ And she ran toward her house.

After she came in, she greeted her mom, and ran up to her room. She practiced her violin a bit, but couldn't concentrate. There was a lot on her mind. And there was also a nagging feeling that she should go apologize to Tsukimori. She felt guilty; he was only asking her a simple question.

_I just don't want to admit that it happened. Why am I being so problematic? I'm passing it to other people again. I really have to apologize._ She thought, and went out of the house.

_Jeez! I don't even know which music store!_ She slapped herself on the forehead.

She walked around, retracing her steps, and remembering where he went. She wandered and found a nice music store, although Tsukimori wasn't in there. She wandered for how many minutes, just because her conscience wouldn't keep quiet. The road was pretty empty, besides the motorcycles occasionally passing by. She saw Mio and Nao looking outside a Cake Shop; Hino ran to them.

"Mio! Nao!"

They looked back at the girl who called their names.

"Kaho! How are you?" said Nao.

"How about we eat at this Cake Shop, Kaho-chan?" asked Mio.

"Sure, sure." She said smugly.

Mio and Nao kept chattering about how Hino's doing and they've been scheduling dates to go out together. Hino joined in with them and every Friday Night they go out together. Today, they just happened to be bored.

"So Kaho, you seem to be closer to Tsuchiura than ever." Nao said a smile playing on her lips.

"Kaho-chan! Has the Violin Romance started yet?" Mio asked eagerly.

Kahoko was silent, because she didn't know how to explain that she and Tsuchiura are in a relationship, and something happened between her and Tsukimori.

"Kaho-chan?"

"U-uhm.. Well, actually Tsuchiura-kun and I tried going on a date—" Mio squealed. "and just yesterday, we're already—"

"I knew it! Haha!" Nao and Mio almost yelled. And they wouldn't stop asking questions, and they kept on teasing her, but they noticed she was feeling guilty about something.

"Kaho, what's wrong?"

They huddled up, and Hino told them about the previous day with Tsukimori. Mio gasped so loud that everyone in the room looked at their table.

"Unbelievable! You're with Tsuchiura and that happened?" Nao quietly questioned.

"But then, that would mean you have two boyfriends!" Mio said.

"Eh? Two boyfriends? But Tsukimori-kun and I never dated!"

"It doesn't matter about the dating. Kissing is how a date becomes a success. That's where going in a relationship starts." Mio explained.

Hino froze; this information couldn't help from the situation she was in.

"Th-that means—" she started, but stopped. She stood up and excused herself.

"I'll see you guys" And left. Her friends exchanged worried looks.

Hino walked the now filled street with her hair covering her face.

-----

_I finally got all the scores I needed; now I need to focus. I need to get Hino out of my mind._ Thought Len, but when he thought about her name, he started remembering the kiss that happened last night. He put a hand on his head.

There were just so many people on the side walk; he had to move at a slow pace, which annoyed him since he wanted to get started on practicing. He passed by a cake shop where Hino's friends were in. They were still there, talking about something. Tsukimori finally decided to force himself out of the crowd; he hurried, and pushed until he heard a girl yelp from the impact.

"S-sorry!" He said.

"N-no, it's okay." He recognized the voice. It was Hino.

"Hino? What are you doing here?"

-----

"Ah! Tsukimori-kun, I was looking for you awhile ago."

He raised his eyebrow. _I guess I will be stuck in this crowd after all._

"Tsukimori-kun, I'm so sorry about awhile ago." She said guiltily.

"You still haven't answered my question, though." Hino pressed her lips, as she dreaded hearing that question from him all over again.

"I know.. I just.." Hino sighed. _What should I do? My heart is beating like crazy! And even though it's so noisy here, I can only hear my heart and what Tsukimori-kun is saying!_

"I just don't want to admit that... I'm having an affair..." she said, though she saw an opening to get out of the crowd so she pulled Tsukimori out with her, obliviously holding his hand.

Tsukimori was surprised, but followed after her. _So Yunoki didn't set this up?_

"Hino, why don't you just tell Tsuchiura?"

"I can't! He's so happy! And he's in the Soccer Cup. If I tell him now, won't it affect his performance?" she said.

"That's true." And he started slapping himself mentally from the wrong assumption he made.

Only now, Hino noticed that she was holding his hand, she quickly let go, but failed. She liked the feeling.

"You'll be able to choose what to do when the soccer season is over." He said. Hino flushed, because they were across a busy sidewalk, and she and Tsukimori were all alone.

----

_What a busy road. Could this day be any more annoying?_ Thought Yunoki as he was stuck in the Traffic Jam. He checked to see if the light was turning green, but there was no luck. He noticed that there was a red headed girl and a blue haired boy across the busy sidewalk.

_Could it be..?!_ And it was. He examined them, holding hands. Tsuchiura already told Hihara that he and Hino have engaged in a relationship, and Hihara informed Yunoki of it as well.

Yunoki smirked. "This romance is getting interesting." He mumbled so that his driver wouldn't hear it.

As he watched, the car finally moved, which got him irritated. He wanted to watch what would happen, but all they did was talk there, hand in hand.

----

It was getting awkward as they only talked casually while holding hands. They started walking towards the fork which would separate them later on. They discussed how they would be balancing Hino's affair, and how busy she would be that there would no longer be time for her to even practice. Tsukimori thought he could use his time with her for a few lessons in the violin.

As they approached the road the led to Hino house on the right and Tsukimori's on the left.

The faced each other, thinking how to say goodbye.

"Thank you for walking with me Tsukimori-kun." And they both let go of their hands.

"I'll see you sometime, then." He said plainly.

They both hesitated, until Tsukimori slowly turned around and walked.

He walked slowly, but then slowed to a stop when he felt her crash into her hugging him from behind.

"Hino?" He said, surprised, and getting her off his back.

"I'm sorry! I just want a proper goodbye.." She finally admitted.

He sighed, and turned around and gave her short hug.

"Just forget about it, okay?" Tsukimori said


	5. Secret Spoken

_Just forget about it, okay?_

Forget about what? Our kiss?

...

I can't do that. I do like Tsuchiura-kun. He's very fun, but then I still like Tsukimori-kun. What should I do?

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_ Hino's phone rang. It was from Tsuchiura.

Hino answered it.

"Tsuchiura-kun! How are you? I haven't heard from you.."

"Sorry, Kaho. Please call me Ryotaro now. We're starting the tournament already. Wish me luck, and watch me! It's on Friday, 5pm."

"Haha, okay... Ryotaro!" she gulped, though she wasn't exactly unhappy with it. "Go get 'em!" and she hung up the phone.

_Go get 'em? I'm such an idiot!_

What should I do? I can't tell... Ryotaro the truth yet. Tsukimori-kun called off our relationship..

Without thinking Hino dialed Tsukimori's number and called him.

_Hino? Why are you calling me?_

"S-sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I... I just wanted to hear your voice."

_... If there's nothing important you're supposed to say, I'll hang up._

"Wait! Can we have lunch again?" she said suddenly.

_You're not letting this go, are you? _

"I can't forget about—"

_Me neither._ He cut in.

She was silenced from her surprise.

_I'll meet you at the same place you took me to lunch. We'll talk._

Hino was undeniably nervous for some reason.

----

Hino went to the usual place she eats from, also known as the same place where she took Tsukimori to lunch. Although, she went there a little too early; Len hadn't arrived yet.

Hino sat down, she always chose to stay on the outside of the restaurant to feel the breeze. Tsukimori arrived shortly, seeing a nervous Hino.

"Good afternoon." He said.

She looked up and tried her best to give a friendly smile. Come to think of it, he hasn't smiled in front of her at all.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because... it's just making me nervous when you said 'talk'. I don't know what to do, if he finds out what we did, I don't even think you're comfortable with it..." Hino started rambling.

Tsukimori tried acting less like his usual self, just to get Hino to calm down.

He held her hand, which finally shut her up.

"It's going to be okay." He said, trying to sound soothing. Hino looked at him in the eyes and started crying. "I'm not really hungry..." she said.

Len stood up, her hand still in his, and led her out the door.

"...Intriguing" said someone watching Len and Kahoko's every move.

Tsukimori and Hino walked down the sidewalk, on their way to the park. Not many people were out.

They sat on a bench, with Hino still crying, and covering her eyes with her hair. As they sat, she hugged him tight, so close, so intimate. Tsukimori was surprised, but tried not act otherwise. He only stroked her hair.

"Please, Hino tell me why you are crying."

"It's nothing really." she sobbed.

He grabbed her shoulders, "Look at me." She shook her head.

"Look at me," he said once again, but she wouldn't.

He sighed, and used his fingers to hold her chin, and make her face him.

"Tell me."

She paused, and she knew she couldn't resist.

"I'm just scared. It's hard for me to choose. I know you said to forget about it, but neither of us can. But Ryotaro is my best friend too."

Tsukimori grimaced as he heard her say his real name.

"You don't know how hard it actually is, to choose between you two. Ryotaro is a fun person, and I owe him a lot. You're..."

"I'm?"

"You're too amazing that I can't actually explain." She knew this sounded corny, but that's how she really felt.

Tsukimori was astonished. He never thought Hino would actually say that. His fans had said it many times, but he ignored them; but this time he couldn't ignore it.

He looked at her, just watching her.

He couldn't help it, but he smiled those small smiles.

Hino's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. She was dazed from it, since she did say he has a beautiful face, and now he's smiling just for her, right there. Her heart was beating so hard, though she could hardly think, she suddenly held his face and kissed him once again.

He was yet again surprised. His eyes grew wide, but eventually closed. Nobody was in the park, the perfect privacy while they had a little soft kissing session.

"It's getting dark. We have to go home." Len said, after she kissed him.

She nodded. They walked quietly on their way to the fork. The silence wasn't deafening, believe it or not, it actually attracted them together. As they reached the fork, they looked at each other, and I don't know, just normal goodbye hand gestures. Before they started for their way, they looked at each other once again.

"Last one, for goodbye." Hino pleaded.

"Don't get so addicted." He said, irritated, and he left her pouting.

* * *

Today is Friday, the day when Nao, Mio and Kahoko will go out together, and Ryotaro's game.

Kahoko wanted to eat dinner with Len, but he said that he was spending too much time with her that he hasn't practiced at all. He has two concerts ahead of him, he said. He'll be busy the whole day.

The doorbell rang, with Hino running frantically downstairs, while combing her hair.

She opened the door and revealed two of her best friends; they were headed for a good cake bakery. Hino had informed them that the shop had a TV showing Sports 24/7 so they were able to watch Ryotaro's game. Hino was excited to see her boyfriend play. Don't get her wrong, she does like Tsuchiura. She just can't choose.

They ate their lunch, 1:00pm was the time the game started with Japan against China.

Everyone crowded over the cashier to watch the game.

_And now, it's time for the Soccer Cup! In Japan's team, there's one new player, Tsuchiura Ryotaro!_

Nao, Mio and Kahoko cheered, and flushed as everyone looked at them.

The game was a good one compared from the last game. There was lots of headbutts and high kicking. Japan was tied with China 2-2. Ryotaro played in that tie. And they won the game 4-2, and shortly after the game, which was about 2 and a half hours, Tsuchiura Ryotaro was interviewed.

_Tsuchiura Ryotaro, is this your first game ever?_

"_Yes, but I have played games in my High School Years as well."_

_Interesting. How does it feel, being out there on the field?_

"_It's nerve wracking. Obviously anyone would be nervous."_

_You just scored two points for the win in your team. You're no newbie at all! You're like an Asian Beckham! Haha, so I heard from a few girls in the audience, asking if you're single. Are you?_

"_Haha. No, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Hino Kahoko, and she's the reason I'm here right now." _He smiled a rare warm smile that made some of the girls in the bakery squeal. Hino, Nao and Mio's jaws dropped.

_Is there anything you would like to tell her?_

"_Kaho, I miss you. I'll see you again before the next game; try to stay out of trouble, okay?"_ He winked, and Nao and Mio started squealing for Hino.

Hino bit her lip, and all the love she felt in her heart was focused on her boyfriend. It got her teary-eyed, to hear him say something so sweet.

"Are you the Hino Kahoko that Tsuchiura Ryotaro was talking about?" asked the Shop Owner to Hino.

Hino nodded slowly.

"Amazing! Does he like Cake too?! Tell him to eat here sometime! Here, this cake is on me." He passed her cakes for her friends for free. Nao had a smug smile, Mio giggled.

Hino and her friends had a splendid time. Some girls in the bakery were whispering about Hino.

"Kaho-chan, this is wonderful! Tsuchiura is famous!" said Mio.

"You'll get famous, too Kaho. I hear Tsukimori's rising up as well." added Nao.

Hino smiled nervously from hearing Tsukimori's name.

"Hm.. She's in a relationship with two young men. The master will be pleased." Said someone in the Cake Shop.

* * *

"Yunoki-sama, I've gathered the information you asked me to get." Said the man.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry for asking you to go through much trouble."

"Apparently, Miss Hino has a boyfriend in the Soccer Cup, and I have seen her with another man, who resembles Hamai Misa, the pianist."

"Thank you for the information. I will handle things from now on." Replied Yunoki.

Yunoki set out with his driver to the park. Apparently, the man who helped him gather information learned that they would also be at the park.

"Thank you. I'll call you when I will be returning home." He said, as he left the car.

* * *

Yunoki walked around the park, not minding some of the girls who stared at him. He walked for quite some time when he finally spotted her. He went to them, and Mio was the first to notice.

"Ah, Yunoki-senpai! What a surprise to see you here!" she said, with a faint blush.

Nao smiled, and resisted the urge to tease Mio, Hino was astonished to see him there, and she knew he wanted to talk with her.

"Very sorry, am I interrupting?" he said with a smile.

"N-no! Not at all!" Mio said.

"Are you here to speak with Kaho?" asked Nao.

He nodded with a bright and dazzling smile. Mio was so nervous that she accidentally pushed Hino, causing her to fall on Yunoki.

Mio and Nao excused themselves and ran away, spying from a distance.

Hino was in a position where it looked like she was hugging Yunoki, and his hands on her waist.

"It seems that we are being watched." He whispered in her ear, disappointed.

Hino spotted Mio and Nao, and shooed them from afar. After they left, Yunoki held her waist, to the fierce blushing of Hino, she had to endure the unnecessary attention.

"How are you and Tsuchiura, Hino-san?" he asked. She gulped as she heard Tsuchiura's name, but answered truthfully nevertheless.

"I miss him very much."

Yunoki found it hard to believe even though it was the truth.

"Hmm... Who have you been staying with while he is away?"

"Mio, Nao I sometimes see Fuyuumi-chan and Amou-san, and I haven't seen Shimizu-kun and Hihara-senpai yet..." she said deep thought.

"What about Tsukimori?" he asked with a smirk on his face. It was as if Hino's heart stopped.

"T-Tsukimori-kun? I've seen him a bit."

"Your face looks weird. You are hiding something." He said, without eye contact.

"Well it isn't really any of your business." She blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at Yunoki.

Yunoki was surprised at her immediate fire. He relaxed his expression. "Well, you're immediate backfire explains everything doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like I said, do you want everything about you to be exposed?"

"You don't know anything!" she blurted yet again.

Yunoki only expected that answer.

"Don't know anything.. do I? Know something.. do you?" he said, walking toward the sidewalk, with her slowly trailing behind.

His car drove right in front of him, and before he went inside,

"Just because I know what you're doing behind your boyfriend's back..."

Her eyes popped, and her other hand covered her mouth.

"Doesn't mean I won't keep it a secret."


	6. Heartbroken

"Have you heard anything from them?" Yunoki asked through his cellphone.

"Yes, Yunoki-sama. Apparently, Ms. Hino-san will be dining with Mr. Tsukimori-kun this Friday Night." The man replied.

----

"Ah, Nao, Mio! Come on, let's go to a nice cake shop today!" said Hino as she approached the two near her house.

"Ah, actually Kaho I have an errand to run for my parents. I'm sorry." Nao said apologetically. From the looks of Mio, it seemed that she also was busy today.

"Sorry, Kaho-chan." Mio said, with her and Nao parting ways back to their homes, doing whatever they had that occupied them.

Hino looked at the both of them, both in different directions and sighed. _What should I do know?_ She thought while walking, she was spacing out, and before she knew it, she was at Minami Instruments.

She looked at the instruments on display; she listened for a sound but there was none. Just as she was about to enter, she heard a loud crash. She quickly opened the door and ran in.

There was a box filled with old tapes on the floor. With the old man fixing them up, and he noticed she came in.

"Oh, hello again. How is Ryo?" he asked. She looked down and saw a tape near her foot, she picked it up and noticed there was no label.

"Oh, there it is! Thank you." He said.

"Y-you're welcome." She said, still quite in a trance, and still a little bummed.

"What are you here for? Scores, strings..."

"No, I just wanted to try something on the piano, something I just learned recently.." she said with her eyes glued on the grand piano.

"From Ryo?"

"No. From... from a very good friend." She said, recalling that night when she was trapped with Tsukimori in his house, where he taught her a song on the piano. She could only recall the part that caught her attention, since it was such a lovely tune.

She sat on the piano and pressed one key; just like how Ryotaro starts right after stretching his hand.

As she heard the sound, she smiled and played.

----

_Hmm.. I wonder what Kaho is doing?_ Wondered Tsuchiura as he was walking with a cap hiding his face from the public.

His hands were in his pockets, and he was walking casually only without Hihara by his side. Kazuki texted him often, mostly Good Luck's. Ryotaro agreed that it was better seeing him face to face since he was indeed a fun person to be with.

His phone rang, which interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello?" he asked, thinking maybe it was a fan.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchiura my friend." Said a familiar voice.

"Yunoki-senpai? What—Have you any news about Hino and Tsukimori?"

He chuckled. "Hahaha. Now, now, have more faith in your girlfriend. Or maybe it's the other way around?"

Tsuchiura started feeling a little uncomfortable. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I heard that Hino-san will be dining with Tsukimori this Friday night."

Tsuchiura ceased walking, his mouth agape.

"Tsuchiura?" Yunoki asked, when he hadn't replied.

"Thank you for the information Yunoki. But I do trust my girlfriend, goodbye." And he hung up the phone.

He pulled his cap to further hide his face, and afterward he massaged his temples. His situation seemed unmanageable. He believed that things happen for a reason, only he didn't understand this one. He was nearby Minami instruments and heard very amateurish playing, pausing in between, but soft and gentle. He quickly entered, eager to see who it was inside.

----

Hino stopped playing as she heard the door open, and she saw Ryotaro behind the large shelf.

His mouth was agape, wondering how she was able to play a part in the piano. He stared at her much longer than he would've thought, he noticed after Hino blushed.

"Ah, Ryo! Welcome, did you come here to play piano?" asked Minami.

"Uh, yeah." He said, finally breaking away from his stare.

Hino stood up and bowed to him in an apologetic manner.

"You were playing the piano?" he asked as he came closer to her, where the chair was.

"Y-yeah. I learned from a friend—"

As she said friend, for some reason, the thought of Tsukimori came into his mind, but he quickly shrugged it off, chanting the words, "I know she wouldn't do that."

"Ryotaro?" she asked, looking at him as if expecting an answer. He seemed to have spaced out while thinking of Tsukimori.

"Ah? S-sorry?"

"I said, I'm going to be a little busy Friday night. I'm—I'm going out with the girls." she said, a little bit too guiltily.

"Girls, huh?" he mumbled. Hino heard it, and she thought Yunoki might have mentioned everything already. She excused herself and left quickly. Yet again, he shrugged it off, but when she left, he told himself that when he parks in front of her house and sees her coming outside her door, he'll know that there was nothing going on between her and Tsukimori. If she says she's somewhere else...

----

That Friday night, Hino was walking to Tsukimori's house in leggings and a dress blouse with flats to go with it. As she approached the gate, one of the maids opened the gate for her, and escorted her inside.

Waiting for her inside was Tsukimori in casual clothes. He might've worn something like how formal he usually was, but Hino told him not to make it such a big deal. Because of his casual clothes, she felt a little bit overdressed.

"Good evening, Hino." He said, as she entered.

"Good evening, Tsukimori-kun!" she smiled.

Inside the house, Tsukimori and Hino felt awkward. The maids watching them thought they had business to attend to, so they thought that was why they weren't speaking to each other. None of the maids knew what had happened one night during a storm, though they were curious about how she was there for breakfast. They thought of asking Tsukimori himself, but they were too scared.

At the time, Hino and Tsukimori were eating dinner; just imagine all your favourite foods lined up. Meanwhile, there was a worrying boyfriend thinking about what could be happening, and simultaneously avoiding the subject to pop up in his mind. His hand was on his forehead, and his eyes were closed. His head was aching slightly from his failed attempts in abstaining; and whenever he tried to play the piano, the thought was much stronger and he tried forcing himself to sleep.

After Hino and Tsukimori had that pleasant dinner, Hino went to a door she hadn't noticed before. It led to a balcony, similar to the one night in the school's dance. She felt the wind crashing, with her hair airborne. There was a tune singing in her head that matched her mood with the wind.

"Hino," Tsukimori said, entering from behind her.

"Hm?" she said, with her eyes closed, feeling the wind.

Tsukimori stood by her side, a few inches away; his hand was closest to hers, and he felt as if his hand was being magnetized, forcing him to hold the hand of the beautiful girl under the illuminating moon, with the wind in her hair.

He seemed as if he tried hard to bring up a certain subject, but thought of starting a short conversation.

"It is a very nice evening." He said, looking up at the cloudless sky filled with stars.

Hino smiled and opened her eyes, "It is,"

Tsukimori looked away from the sky, and started looking down, for the moment was making him feel uncomfortable, with his heart beating faster, and his cheeks threatened to blush.

"Look," Hino said, pointing to one of the stars.

"It's red," Tsukimori said, after seeing it.

They both stared at it, amazed because it was the only odd one out from all the other white stars. The red star blinked, and as they gazed, a shooting star passed by.

He heard Hino gasp in excitement, "A shooting star!"

It made Tsukimori want to chuckle, since it was pretty typical for people to say that, but found it cute, in a way.

The nagging feeling from his hand was still there. He looked at Hino's hand; her fingers were twitching every now and then, as if she felt the same. Tsukimori sighed and just gave in. He pressed her hand, with Hino looking at him surprised, and a visible pink blush was there on her cheeks. She looked at the hands intertwined together, and from its closure, it gave them chills running down their spines.

"Hino, have you decided yet?" he finally brought it up. Hino lost her blush, she knew it would come soon, but hoped it wasn't as soon as now, since the atmosphere was getting quite romantic, though too romantic for her taste. Tsukimori would have walked out, but he knew it was very rude.

"I don't know... Ryotaro is getting suspicious." She mumbled. She heard a tiny "Hm" from him.

"You are meeting him tomorrow, early in the morning, are you not?" he said, looking at a Cherry Blossom tree. Its petals very much reminding him of Hino; its shade lighter than her hair, its fragileness—

"Yes, and I think I've made my decision." She said, looking at him now.

Tsukimori waited patiently, anticipating her answer, almost tantalizing from the wait.

Hino thought how obvious the answer would be; she embraced Tsukimori and whispered in his ear. "Tsukimori-kun, I..."

-----

Ryotaro was whistling while riding his car, thanks to his current fame in Japan, he was able to get his license easily. He was driving to Hino's house, it was about 9 in the morning. Hino usually woke up at 10 or 11, but for him to make sure... He sighed again, he was very doubtful because of Yunoki.

He arrived at Hino's house, everything normal. He got down from his car, and walked casually to the front of her house. Before knocking, he stalled a little bit, wondering what might happen next.

He checked the window; he saw Hino's mother cooking egg and bacon. He then went to the door and rang the doorbell. After ringing, he went back to his car, leaning. He didn't do that to pose or anything, since he usually knew that Hino's mother would look out the window, as she was doing at the moment. Ryotaro waved, and smiled.

He waited for a minute or two, and the door opened.

There Hino was, automatically, Ryotaro walked forward and so did she, they embraced in a tight hug.

As he hugged her, her head was pressed against his, with her chin on his shoulder and a tear streaming down from her left eye, fighting the urge to sniffle.

[Flashback]

"_Tsukimori-kun I..." she hesitated._

"_You what?" he said, inhaling the scent of her hair._

"_You know, I do love you a lot, and I want to be with you..." she started shaking a little bit._

"_Does that mean you are choosing me? Are you cold?" he said as he removed his jacket, and wrapped it around her._

_Kahoko was looking down on the floor, her eyes sad._

"_He trusts me so much. I'm afraid if I turn away from him, things will become different." She said, impassively._

"_Why is it so hard?" he asked yet again, her 'I do love you' wasn't taking effect._

"_Our love, an affair. But then his trust? I might as well do it and get it over with, but I know he'll be sad, and so will I." She confessed, a tear slowly falling._

_Tsukimori wiped it away with his thumb, but it was useless, since three tears streamed down simultaneously._

"_I don't want to do this!" She cried at last, and ran away absentmindedly with his jacket with Tsukimori reaching out to her, calling her back._

* * *

Then what Yunoki-senpai's been telling me was all a lie? Hino was there at her house, coming out like I thought; if she wasn't with Tsukimori the night before. Although when I saw Hino that time, there was something different about her. My eyes were glued to her face, and I kept wondering what she was missing. Or was it something I've missed?

Ryotaro kept wondering and wondering. 'What changed?'

When he saw her face upon exiting her home, her eyes were kind of red, with small dark circles under her eyes. Did she cry the night before? Or was she doing something she totally forgot about that led her to do it all night long?

Or maybe it was the way she tied her hair? Her bangs were covering the breadth of her forehead, and her hair was tied in a bun. But then it could've been that way because the climate was heating up.

Summer was approaching and Hino was all he could think about; trying to figure out things.

When he noticed himself thinking about this for almost the whole day, he chuckled to himself and felt his forehead, a slow headache approaching.

"My perfervid and absentminded wondering has done this, I should stop." He scolded himself, as he was alone in his room. With everyone else downstairs, watching his soccer game over and over again. It seemed that they couldn't get over a kick he previously executed.

He had been debating in his mind whether he should ask Yunoki if he was lying. It was probably a way to get him distanced from Hino, or for some other reason. He clearly remembered that day when Hino was Yunoki's fiancé just to delude another fiancé candidate into canceling their marriage plans or something like that. He vaguely remembered the reason why, but it got him thinking that maybe Yunoki was interested in Hino.

'_Maybe I should just ask.'_

'_No, the answer is right in front of you!'_ Argued another part in his mind.

Arguing couldn't have proved a point, because it only wasted his time. He calmly thought it through.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?" said an innocent and kind voice that Ryotaro knew all too well.

"Yunoki-senpai—"

-----

Hino had spent her whole time in the room, hugging her knees close to her chest, crying and crying; part of her wondering if she made the right choice. As much as she would like to tell Ryotaro the truth, she couldn't since she knew it would get him into trouble if he was emotionally troubled during a game. It would also be bad for her image, since she is known by many soccer fans in Japan.

Mio and Nao had been calling her, but she couldn't really her it from the screams she had been muffling with her pillow. She had stopped screaming when her throat went sore, though her eyes were still red, and her face sticky from the tears.

Only now she was able to answer a call from Nao.

"Kaho, finally you picked up the phone!" she said, relieved.

"Are you alright?" Nao asked when she hesitated.

"What do you mean?" she asked her. She hasn't told anyone that she and Tsukimori have ceased their affair, and she wondered maybe Yunoki had something to do with it, or even Hihara.

"I mean about you and Tsukimori's affair and stuff. Now he's going away to Europe—"

"HE'S WHAT?!" she practically yelled, which caused Nao to pull the phone away from her ear.

"He didn't tell you? Though I'm sure you expected this, since if he was supposed to leave for Europe but was canceled, they would have booked another flight, right? What's wrong, Kaho?" she asked worriedly.

"Nao, I left Tsukimori," she said with a sob. "They were making me choose, and I couldn't just break up with Ryotaro. Who knows what would happen to him, what would happen to ME!" she started crying even harder now.

"Kaho, you wait there. Mio and I will stay with you. Try to stay away from Amou-san for a bit, okay?"

Later on, Mio and Nao rushed inside Hino's room, locking the doors. They stayed there and comforted her like good friends should.

"Kaho-chan! Are you alright? What happened?!" Mio asked her upon entering.

"She says she left Tsukimori, but they were making her choose, and—" Nao couldn't finish the sentence since Hino was already breaking in sobs.

"Is it really true that Tsukimori-kun went to Europe?" Hino asked quietly.

Nao and Mio exchanged glances. Had Nao known what had happened, she wouldn't have mentioned Tsukimori's flight. But yet, that information was inevitable because Tsukimori was Tsukimori. He could easily get famous.

"Yes, he really did." Mio said sadly. She was sitting on Hino's bed with a pillow she was hugging. Hino was sitting against the bed board and Nao was looking around her room.

Things became much silent in the room, and Mio turned the TV on. There wasn't much to watch, but as she passed by the news channel, she caught a glimpse of the name 'Tsukimori' and flicked it back.

The three friends watched the news with their mouths agape.

_Hamai Misa and her family apparently had flown to Europe just yesterday. Multiple concerts have been arranged, and we have one particular clip of a concert—_ There showed a video of Hamai Misa on the piano with her husband playing the violin. The reporter was still talking but the three didn't pay attention, because when the two stopped playing, the door from behind opened, revealing Len Tsukimori.

_The entire family had been playing together, and with their son Len Tsukimori, a young but very talented violinist has been getting the attention of more and more fans. Many ladies have been cheering for him._

After the reporter's speech, it showed another video of Len's incredible performances.

Upon the end of the news report on the Tsukimori's, Nao and Mio glanced at Hino. She had remained unmoved, and her mouth was closed. All she did was lie down and close her eyes, covering her face with the pillow.

It was already getting late; Mio and Nao had to leave. They hugged Hino goodbye, and wished her 'Get Well Soon'.

_Tsukimori had left, and yet I feel so bad. I vaguely even remember that night when I told him I would choose Ryotaro. I wish I could have seen him off. Why didn't he tell me about it?_

She kept thinking. Ryotaro had called her that night, only wishing her a good night. She had to act cheerful, and luckily it worked, though he sounded like he had a lot on his mind. Kahoko couldn't sleep that night. She would usually lie on her bed, shifting her weight every now and then. Later on she would sit up, and stay frozen that way. Right now, she was pacing back and forth around her room; thinking about her violin, if she should play it so very late. She opened the door and listened for a sound. There were loud sounds coming from the Television, with bursts of laughter echoing every now and then, and the lights were still on, so she decided maybe it would be alright for her to play in her room.

When she closed the door, she scanned the room looking for her maroon violin case, but as she scanned she couldn't see it. _What?!_ She freaked out.

She frantically ran back and forth, searching and searching. She looked under the bed, but there were only dust bunnies. She checked her desk; no it was all neat and tidy. She checked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find it. Just as she was going nuts, she saw an unfamiliar brown jacket. She raised the brown jacket, and under it was her violin case. She sighed in relief and threw the jacket on top of her bed.

Before opening her case, she caressed it and mentally telling it how she was feeling, as if it was a psychiatrist that could always make her feel better.

As she positioned herself, about to play; she remembered what Tsukimori told her before.

"_You should check your posture in front of the mirror"_

And she did. Almost automatically, a tune started to play, without even thinking what piece.

She had the accompaniment in her head, and with her partner, the violin, it sang the voice. In her mind, were full of questions, all excessive worrying on why Len Tsukimori had not mentioned his flight. Or maybe he was supposed to tell her that night? As she played, she started walking backwards, losing balance. She fell on her bed, her head bumping the wall. She stared up at the ceiling, half shocked on what happened, and half asleep. Her mouth was agape and her head was nagging her; there was a slight sore on the part of her head which hit the wall.

----

Ryotaro and Yunoki had spoken for a rather short time.

"_Yunoki-senpai, was it really true that Tsukimori and Hino were..."_

"_You don't believe me?" Yunoki asked innocently. He was speaking louder than usual, which could've meant that his grandmother was not home._

"_Well, it's just that, Hino was at her house the next morning I picked her up. You said she was at Tsukimori's house. And if that was the case, Hino would have been late, or she would have been somewhere else, right?"_

_Yunoki raised his eyebrow. He considered Ryotaro as annoying as well, since he seemed to lack common sense. _

"_I told you that they would only have dinner, nothing else, right? What have you been thinking, Tsuchiura?"_

_Ryotaro hesitated, he had not thought of that. He had thought too much, too excessively that made him think one thing might have led to another. Clearly, he has been misled, and now he had been shamed to even ask Yunoki about this._

"_Though, if you've ever seen them together..."_

"_As a matter of fact I have. But I think I'll leave it at that. Grandmother has arrived." And he hung up._

Tsuchiura was still annoyed that Yunoki hung up, but also by the fact that he had seen _something_. He forced himself not to figure it out, but ideas start popping up. Mainly the image of the royal blue jerk with Hino, either kissing or hugging her; he started feeling a sensation in his throat that made him want to puke.

----

Hino sat up, massaging her head and returning the violin back in its case.

_Thank goodness you didn't get hurt._

She thought in her mind, and caressing it for one last time. She fell on the unfamiliar jacket, and wondered about it. She examined it, and remembered.

"_I don't want to do this." She said at last, and ran away absentmindedly with his jacket with Tsukimori reaching out to her, calling her back._

She gasped, she was holding Tsukimori's jacket! She stared at it and hugged it. She started crying once more, getting a part wet. She looked outside her window; the moon was white and large, illuminating on her face. She watched as the dust particles dance in the light of the moon which entered her window.

She looked at the jacket once more, and wore it. She checked her phone for any messages, and thought if whether or not she should tell Tsukimori about his jacket.

She felt warm in the jacket, as if Tsukimori was still there. Hino hadn't regretted what she had just done. Nothing has happened yet; but she fears something soon will.

She ended up texting Tsukimori anyway. Just checking on how he was, and reminding him about the jacket. She expected him to reply, but none came. He was probably at a concert, or probably being annoyed. She laughed quietly to herself, quietly thinking how Tsukimori's doing.

Realizing this, she quickly snapped out of it.

"What am I doing fantasizing about him? Focus on the now!" she slapped herself and laid on her bed, the jacket warming her, with no need for a blanket.

She massaged her cheek. "Ow." She slapped herself a little too hard.

She slept swiftly, as she eased her mind's worry from her slap; although she was woken up in the middle of the night from her cellphone which sang Canon.

Hino opened her tired eyes, and rubbed them, and the wind soughed in the now open window. She searched for her phone somewhere on her bed. She couldn't feel anything but the soft fabric. She shifted her weight to the left, and she fell of her bed. "Kyaah!" she yelled as her hand caught herself. She saw light under the bed, and grabbed her cellphone.

_You have 1 new message._ It said, and at the same time she wondered if it was Tsukimori, but at the same time thought _Why would he send something so late at night?_ But quickly slapped herself mentally, he was in Europe; big time difference.

_Message from Ryotaro._

_Oi, Kaho! Are you asleep? I just wanted to let you know that I'm currently in another country in Asia getting ready for another tournament. How are you? Now, now; don't whine if I interrupted your beauty sleep. Wish me luck!_

After reading the message, Kahoko laughed ever so gently and slowly slept through the hours that were left through the night.

----

"Rest up, Len. You did a great performance today." Hamai Misa said, as she patted Len on the head. Len's dad did the same thing, and went to bed.

Tsukimori sighed, and started walking toward his room in the hotel they were staying in. The day after tomorrow would be the time where they'll fly to Germany. Things would be easy for him, since he was fluent in the language. Although part of him wondered why he wasn't happy; he was close to achieving fame, yet he didn't even feel like rushing to achieve it like what he would normally do, and start practicing. No, instead he felt tired and restless. Pressure was what it was. But what was he pressured by?

He entered his room, and looked out the window, looking at the little trees surrounding the cemented path leading to the hotel's entrance. He sat on his bed and took the book of scores he took when he and Hino both fell asleep in the practice room that night. When he had a fever from the pressure he had when he had to perform in front of his parents. He flipped through the pages absentmindedly and was interrupted by his phone's light, reminding him that he had received a message.

He took the phone, and saw Hino's name in all caps. A message sent an hour ago.

As he read the message, he thought it cute but typical for her to be doing this. He knew she had his jacket, since that was the last thing he ever saw her with.

_Maybe, at least she has something that would remind her of me. If only I could hear her play, just once more.._


	7. Welcome

"I can't believe I was like that yesterday," Hino chuckled to herself as she got ready for her morning stroll in the park with her violin. She had gotten over Tsukimori thanks to a previous experience she had, because she knew that she would only bring other people down. She checked her phone if Tsukimori or if Tsuchiura had texted her, but there was none.

She descended the stairs and greeted her family, and she got some toast and went out of the house. She ate on her way to the park, and occasionally she'd see Tsukimori by a lamp post, but after she blinks, he was gone. Had she really gotten over him?

As she arrived at the park, there weren't too many people yet, they usually crowded in the afternoon. She walked around, looking for a spot comfortable enough, where she knew there wouldn't be disturbances; she wanted to play her violin.

She came across the place where she and Hihara had met during the summer. There she played. She practiced some songs, then later she played a random song that popped out. As she drew the bow, her heart fluttered and her passion joined with the music. Her mind was serene, and all her stress and panic had faded. She could only hear her violin, and the soft breeze entering from behind.

"It sounds just like it, can't you tell?" she heard someone murmuring.

"Maybe it's because you're too obsessed?" she heard someone else saying.

_That voice.._ She thought, she recognized the voices, but who?

"No really, it is!" the person yelled.

Hino stopped playing from the sudden excitement. She looked to her left, then her right. Eventually her front, and there, Kaji and Etou were walking towards her, with smiles on their faces.

"Kaji-kun?! Et—"

"Hino-san! I've missed you! We both had an early vacation, did we miss anything?" Kaji interrupted as he ran toward her, looking at her in a way that made her blush.

"Kaji, stop scaring her." Said Etou, with a familiar coldness, as he leaned against a near tree, Hino smiled at him for no apparent reason.

A sudden breeze blew their hair in the air, as they heard heavy playing from a cello. It was somewhere near, and Hino brightened up. She hasn't seen Shimizu or Fuyuumi in days ever since she got caught up in her affair. By the word 'affair', she was reminded of Yunoki. She had forgotten that he could have given Ryotaro all the hints, since he knew her every move somehow. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, because he may have been watching from the very start of this day.

She walked toward the sound she could hear it from with the two boys following after. They took some time walking, with Kaji always keeping up with Hino and Etou just constantly enjoying the sound and the walk before Hino yelled 'Shimizu-kun!' and then the playing stopped.

She bombarded him with questions like: "How have you been? I haven't seen you in days!"

Kaji greeted him as well, and Etou merely muttered "Typical.. She hasn't changed."

"Kaho-senpai, it's good to see you." He said, in his usual sleepy voice.

Hino giggled, "You haven't changed Shimizu-kun."

"Hino, it hasn't even been a year and you're acting all old." chuckled Etou.

"Where's Fuyuumi-chan?" she asked after a moment of pause.

"Fuyuumi... Ah, she's on a big vacation trip. I haven't seen you or her ever since the dance, Kaho-senpai. Please, let me hear you play. I've been feeling very weird without it."

"W-what...?" she mumbled, a little bit surprised.

"I really need your music senpai." He said.

"Me too, Hino-san. Please play." Kaji added.

Etou leaned against another tree and decided to observe her, and at the same time mumbling something incomprehensible.

"U-uhm.. Okay. Any requests?" she said, taking her violin out of its case, shining under the morning sun."

"Ave Maria." Shimizu and Kaji said at the same time.

They all laughed except for Etou, and then Hino played. They all closed their eyes to listen to the music more clearly, and to really feel it. Shimizu smiled the way he did when Hino asked him 'You really love the cello, don't you?' She had referred to him as an angel. She thought of it now, and it made her smile, made her want to laugh.

After she played, Kaji had to leave because his family has a reunion at lunch, and Shimizu wanted to sleep very badly, and Hino advised him to go home before he slept in the park. She was left with Etou, and they walked around the park.

"Etou," Hino started.

"Hm?"

Hino paused, "Nevermind."

"C'mon, you already got my attention." He said.

"O-okay. Um.. Where did you go for vacation?"

"We went around Japan, just visiting places. Occasionally going to a concert, and stuff like that."

"Oh, I see."

"I think Kaji forgot the fact that you and Tsuchiura are dating." He said quietly.

Hino's eyes popped. "What!? How did you know that?!"

"Keep quiet. Everyone knows that since you're on TV."

Hino slapped herself mentally. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was serious in that relationship. Just like Tsukimori had said, _If you aren't serious—_

"So, Tsuchiura, huh?" he said, losing her train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Tsuchiura's your boyfriend. How does it feel being the girlfriend of a star newbie player?"

"How does it feel?" Hino gave it some thought, and she couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know." She said after a pause. Etou looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you really serious in that relationship?" he asked skeptically. "By the tone of your voice, you don't seem to feel anything, and you're usually more cheerful."

Hino was frozen inside. _How could he read me so well? Am I really that easy to read?_ She started panicking.

"You're not answering me either. What's going on?" He looked at her in blaming way. He started doubting that they were dating, or maybe that Hino loved him really.

_There's no escape, how..._ Suddenly an image of Tsukimori flashed in her mind, it completely froze her for a few seconds. She wanted to check her phone, but she knew it would be rude. She wondered instead why Tsukimori came into mind, and then she thought of what she should say. Then she noticed the bunch of people entering the park. Mainly couples and she ran to them, getting Etou bewildered.

She exited the park, and ran to a near street, and leaned against the wall. She had run too fast, and felt tired. She slid down slowly, Tsukimori in mind. _Why is this happening to me? I could get over things easily, can't I? Why can't I do that now?_

The she felt a cold tear streaming down her cheek. She was surprised by that fact, and touched the tear before it fell from her cheek. She stood up and faced opposite of the park, and tried to visualize herself standing strong...

But couldn't.

"Did you think you could get away so easily?" Etou whispered in her ear, behind her ear.

Her clenched fists grew tighter, and more tears fell. She turned around abruptly and clutched his jacket, crying on it. Her grip was tight, and Etou froze. His blush wasn't visible, but the hairs all around his body went straight up, and his goose bumps irritated his skin. He didn't know what to do, he was thankful that there was nobody around or he'd be in big trouble with Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

_I have to make this quick,_ he thought.

"Hino, what's wrong?" he said, unmoving. Standing there as she cried on his jacket.

She didn't respond.

"Hino?"

No response.

"Hino..."

Just more crying.

Etou rolled his eyes and bent down, removing Hino's grip on his jacket and leveling his head with hers and held her face with both of his hands. He knew it wasn't something he was supposed to do, but he labeled it as a 'guilty pleasure'. Hino didn't mind that he took her by the face, because she couldn't feel it from her wet face.

"Hino, talk to me." He said, looking in her closed eyes.

She stopped wailing softly, and finally opened her eyes slowly. Yet again, she gripped his jacket.

"You _cannot_ tell anyone. Please, Etou?" she begged. Even if she didn't realize it, she made the same face when she ran away from Hihara and Tsuchiura during their stay in Fuyuumi's villa, bumping into Tsukimori.—How could Etou even refuse? Her face looked so innocent, so beautiful, so _angelic_.

He heard footsteps behind him, and quickly grabbed Hino's forearm and ran.

"Where are you going?!" she said, trying to keep up.

He didn't respond, and they kept on running until they reached a familiar shore.

Hino was in a trance as she ran. How could she forget? Before Hamai Misa and Tsukimori's charity concert started, they met here. She remembered his performance well, and couldn't tell if he was looking at her when he bowed.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy; the kind of heavy which would have pulled her down when she exerted force to even carry it. She felt out of balance, but managed to walk thanks to Etou, who had finally slowed down as they descended the steps to reach the sand.

"What's wrong with you, really?" he asked, looking beyond the sea. Although he had to concentrate to see it clearly, his eyes quickly became strained, and so he closed it.

Hino sat on the sand, and picked up a handful and watched it fall back.

"Do you really love your Tsuchiura Ryotaro?" he asked her once again.

She waited before answering, and said "Yes, I do."

Etou raised his eyebrow, "O—"

"But not in the lovers way." She finished.

Etou's eyes widened, finding that out, he wondered what else was in this girl's mind. But he realized he still had some sort of chance to win her over.

"Ryotaro only asked me if we could go on a date, and I told him we might be able to try it. But he took it too seriously; and I accidentally got into an... _affair._" Somehow, she still couldn't admit that, and it was hard for her to confess.

"Accidentally? What do you mean by that; or _who_ do you mean by that?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, accidentally. With... with.. T-Tsukimori." After saying his name, she pressed her lips together, and her heart felt heavy once again.

Etou's eyes popped. His mouth was agape, then he closed it. _Scandal._

After that, Hino told him the whole story, but not saying anything about her recent depression with Tsukimori.

"So basically, you're not dating him anymore." He concluded.

"No, I am. But, I think I'll wait for the right time before I tell him the truth." Hino felt uneasy with the topic about him.

On the corner of Etou's eye, he saw a pink shell.

"You like pink, right?"

Hino looked at what he was doing. He was reaching for the pink shell.

Absentmindedly and abruptly, she stopped his hand from getting it and blurted out, "Pink shells are breakable. What would happen if you injured your fingers?"

Etou froze and so did she. After that, she rested her head on Etou's shoulder. Etou suggested her to lie on his lap. And she did so.

----------------

Etou looked down at Hino as her head lay comfortably on his lap; and smiled. Beautiful as she was, she was hurting for some reason.

_There must be a lot on her mind, but surely it isn't Tsuchiura._ He thought.

He let Hino stay there, a few tears only streaming, and her soft smile of reminiscence as he heard footsteps on the sand. They sounded like they were dragging.

He looked back carefully so as not to move Hino, and saw that it was one of the contestants as well. It was that girl who played the clarinet.

"Oi." He said casually, not smiling.

The girl jumped and looked at him, shaking. "Y-yes?"

Etou raised one eyebrow. "You're from the concours as well, right?"

"Ah, y-yes. I-I'm Fuyuumi Shoko." She said as she bowed.

Etou nodded his head in response.

Fuyuumi noticed the person lying on his lap and instantly recognized the bright red hair touching the sand.

"K-Kaho-senpai?!" she exclaimed, mouth agape.

Hino heard it, and sat up secretly wiping her tears with a different smile on her face. She looked at the girl whom she had been with throughout the concours.

"Fuyuumi-chan!" she said with so much excitement. She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you? I just met with Shimizu-kun awhile ago."

"Shimizu?"

She started asking her about things, totally forgetting her previous sadness, Etou just stared at her.

"There's nothing to tell, really. It was fun." She smiled.

Fuyuumi's gaze trailed to Etou, and Hino followed it. Yet again, she blushed as she thought Fuyuumi saw their previous position, and realizing she had not been that close to anyone besides Ryotaro and Len.

"A-ah, yes. Etou and I saw each other a little while ago and we were just talking. – I was on his lap because I was sleepy." She quickly added.

Fuyuumi thought _Maybe Kaho-senpai is also like Shimizu-kun?_ She laughed softly to herself.

"Eh? Don't laugh, Fuyuumi-chan!"

Etou still wondered what was going on. At the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face as well; some guy with long blue purplish hair.

He slyly got up, not interrupting the girls and heading up to that man who watched Hino with such intent that he hardly noticed Etou coming up the stairs of the beach.

When he noticed, Yunoki smiled and introduced himself. He seemed to know who Etou was already.

"What do you know about Hino-san?" Etou asked him.

Yunoki wore an innocent face. "I don't know much about her. Why?"

Etou raised his eyebrow and followed his gaze as he looked back at Hino.

He decided to go straight to the point. "There's something wrong with her. There's a lot on her mind, but I don't think it's about her boyfriend. Neither would it be family problems. Do you know anything about that?"

Yunoki's kind smile faded into a frown. "You should ask the girl yourself." And he walked away, dialing on his phone.

"Ah, hello my dear friend—" he started. Etou walked back to where the girls were conversing. Their topic was now about cake.

Fuyuumi noticed him coming, and abruptly interrupted Hino by saying "Oh, r-right. I have to go somewhere. I'll.. I'll leave you two alone." She said with a secretive smile. She had forgotten all about her and Tsuchiura because it had been nearly a month since they've seen each other during the summer.

Hino stared after her, perplexed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Etou whispered behind her ear.

Hino jumped and turned her head too fast before Etou could back away. As she turned, her head hit Etou's nose.

"Ouch!" he said, covering his nose with his left hand. His right hand checked if he had gotten any blood.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" she said, pulling Etou's hand away so that she could take a look.

Etou sat down on the sand and squirmed. He wanted to sneeze but he knew it would hurt considering the force of Hino's turn. _Man, she's got a strong skull!_ He thought.

"Please lie down. That will help your nose to settle for a while." She suggested, her left hand pointing down on her lap.

Absentmindedly, Etou did what he was told.

After a while, the sounds of the waves and seagulls calmed Hino and Etou enough.

"Hino,"

Kahoko looked down at him, her hair falling on his face. She giggled and pulled it back, seeing Etou smiling.

"Sorry," she said, laughing softly.

"What's wrong with you?" Etou asked. "You seem like you're thinking about something precious that you've lost or given up."

Hino frowned. She looked there at the sunset, the sky pinkish orange, her hair lightly flying from the wind.

"It's just..."

She picked up a handful of sand and watched it fall down like a sand hourglass.

"You remind me of somebody," she said.

Etou's eyes widened a bit in interest.

"Somebody, so very.. precious to me." And finally she looked down at him in a way you would look at your sweetheart. Hino knew that Etou and Tsukimori both were just at the same level. Etou had a little of Tsukimori's coldness but not so much. Whenever she was near him, she could feel the feeling of loss going away. She wished she could have bid Tsukimori goodbye, and stayed with him much longer.

Etou felt awkward, his apparent crush on her would have made him smile like crazy or would have made him beet red, but her smile felt like it wasn't directed to him. It was like it was for someone else. But who could it be? He noticed her smile disappearing, and so he sat up.

"Let's go, it's getting late."

He walked up the stairs with Hino at his heels. They went different ways.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" she asked.

Etou's eyebrows crashed together, "Why would I do that? If I walk you home, it would be too dark for me to even walk any further."

And so he left her staring after him.

_Did he really remind me of Tsukimori Len?_


	8. Phone calls

Hey ho! Sorry for the wait, and for clarifications, I KNOW LEN IS OOC. XD I can't exactly depict him because he changed within the story, so I don't really know how he thinks. The 'Secret Unspoken no more?' is like, for me, the least best I've done in this story so far because I was in an ultra fangirl mood. Hee hee and anyways this is the summer of Hino's Third Year.

-----------------------

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

It was a nice sunny morning, as the sun shone brilliantly; it entered the window of one particular girl. Its rays shining in the dark room, the silence was brilliant as well, until a phone rang.

Hino shifted her weight uncomfortably. She had just smiled in her sleep, and shifted her weight once again, and fell.

"Ouch," she said, pushing herself up, and at the same time hitting her head underneath her side table.

"Graah, is this not my day?" she said as she got her cellphone.

_From Tsuchiura Ryotaro_

_Oi, Hino! Did you see me on TV? Hope you did, because that big kick was just for you! I'll be there in a few days time. I'll meet you in that same restaurant._

Hino abruptly slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about Ryotaro's game!" she growled at herself. She didn't blame Etou for it, because she was the one who chose to leave the house so early, and plan to watch that afternoon.

Suddenly, someone banged at her door.

"Hino!! Did you miss me? I need to interview you about how it feels to be the girlfriend of a National Soccer Player!" yelled a familiar voice behind the door.

"Amou-san? I haven't seen you in ages!" Hino yelled with a big smile on her face, welcoming the young journalist with a hug.

"So," she said, sounding all gossip-y. "What have you two been doing together? Come to think of it, he hasn't been with you a lot. Is it hard not being with him? Or are you planning on going on tour with him? Oh, last one, does he smell?"

"Amou-san?! What kind of a question was that?!" Hino practically yelled. Amou didn't even get to sit down before all those questions spilled out. Hino was careful not to mention anything about Tsukimori. Remembering him made her miss him dearly, and somehow, Etou's face popped in her mind.

"...no-san! Ahh, I get it! You miss him don't you?" Amou started to say.

Hino's eyes twitched.

"His leaving so suddenly, he didn't even tell you he left, didn't he?" Amou said, starting to sound sad for her.

"I bet you miss him, only seeing him on the news, his extraordinary playing..."

_How can this be? How could Amou know about Tsukimori and me? I though I've been doing a good job hiding it—Mio and Nao couldn't have told her.. Speaking of them, we're meeting up tomorrow._

"I should get Tsuchiura's butt here and play for all of us. Just seeing him on the news is no fun." She continued.

_Oh, she was talking about Ryotaro._ Hino let out a sigh of relief, which Amou mistook for comfort.

"See, I'm such a good friend! Well, gotta run. I stopped by just to see you, well, see you then! Oh, and I heard Tsuchiura-kun's coming soon!"

Amou expected Hino to brighten up, but Hino just stared at her. Amou let it pass.

"Bye, Hino-san!" she said with that same smile and wink.

--------------------------------

_Good evening, Mari Shinizawa reporting about the rising Tsukimori family._

A clip of the trio was shown walking along the sidewalk in Wildberg, Germany.

_Their tour has been quite successful so far, and their young son, Tsukimori Len-sama is attracting so many girls,_

The clip shows Tsukimori Len ducking under the swarm of fans and cameras.

_Rumors say that the family is planning to come back to Japan, and perform five of their songs._

--------------------------------

_Sigh, the news reports of him are ineluctable. It's as if every day he pops out on to the TV without warning. What should I do? _Thought Hino as she sat on the couch, putting her feet up, drinking tea, and thinking about her previous practices in the afternoon.

"Kahoko, if someone knocks, please get it. I have to do something!" yelled Kahoko's mother from upstairs.

"Yup!"

Hino kept flicking the channels, finding a nice show on, suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, as she picked it up, and pressed 'Talk'.

"Ah, Kaho-chan?" a familiar cheerful voice said in an odd quiet way.

"Hihara-senpai? You're voice is awfully small.."

"Ah, no! Not at all!" he boomed, laughing nervously.

Hino smiled, realizing this was the last time she had heard from him in weeks.

"So... What's up..?" he was confused on what to say himself, so his tone was questioning. Hino didn't notice.

"I met Kaji-kun and Etō-kun recently, and I hear Tsuchiura will be returning soon." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, really? That's great! Kaji and Etō, huh?" his voice suddenly lowering. He remembered Kaji clearly, kneeling down to Hino and kissing her hand. Hihara did not want to call, he actually wanted to go over to her house and maybe grab a bite or something but Yunoki told him it would freak her out since they would be both alone, and they weren't that close.

Kazuki just kept on talking about random topics that got Kahoko entertained so well, she started enjoying her night. She kept the TV on, because he was introducing this and that. By the time they ceased their talk, it was about 11pm, and they had started talking at 8pm.

With one last quick check on the news, she saw the same headline she had seen. With that, she sighed and went to sleep.

------------------------------

"Mother, please. Why do we have to go back?" Len asked in his usual tone of voice, but this had much more respect to it; saying it without looking at her, concentrating on the raindrops falling down from above. It was almost always he could see Hino in the clouds, always turning her back on him. The thought of it being a sign that she was probably disregarding him never crossed his mind.

"Come on, Len. Japan is our country, you know that. And I'd love to visit Hino-san, I'm sure you'd like to as well, Len." She said, without a trace of teasing in her voice. Tsukimori merely sighed. He walked back to his room and started packing.

_She's the only one who has ever opened up his heart. I could tell from the way she plays, and why Tsukimori personally invited her to their charity concert before. I want to at least see how they are both doing with each other. If there is hope... _Pondered Hamai Misa and at the same time, scheduling the dates when their tour would end and when they would leave for Japan.

After readying his bags, Len had prepared for their next destination in Italy. It was getting cold, and he frantically searched for his favorite brown jacket. He couldn't find it anywhere.

Suddenly, it struck him. It was with Hino.

That gave him another reason to see her again.

Wait, what was he thinking? Seeing her again, no I don't care about her.

But why do I feel goosebumps?

Len checked his cellphone. He debated in his mind whether he wanted to text her back, or not.

If he did what would he say, "Dry clean my jacket"? He shook his head.

But still, he was somehow given a reason to smile. He could remember Hino's playing as he looked at the visible moon in the morning, resonating right there in his heart.

------------------------

Pretty short, I know. Thanks to all who reviewed, and who added this story to their favourites. They are all deeply appreciated. ^_^


	9. I tried

Hello, I thought of doing this early since I'm in such a good mood. Pancake House waffles and great reviews. Thanks to all. :)

--------

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The day started as Hino, Mio and Nao went out for cake. They invited Fuyuumi and Amou along, talking about Hino's love life, Tsuchiura and Tsukimori's rising fame, hamsters and cake.

They were all surprised when they heard that Hino had missed Tsuchiura's recent game. As they were about to leave, Mio and Nao wanted to hear all about how Hino was doing, hearing from Amou that Tsuchiura was coming back, and rumors of Tsukimori coming back as well.

"Is it true that Tsukimori is coming back?" Mio asked.

"I don't know," Hino replied.

"Shouldn't you know? I bet you've been texting each other." Nao grinned.

Hino shook her head, looking at neither of them as they strolled around the district.

"I've only texted him once, reminding him about his jacket but he never replied."

"What about his jacket?" Mio and Nao asked at the same time.

"I left with it when I had dinner at his house, which was the last time I saw him." She said, surprisingly not gloomy. Mio and Nao had suspected that, because whenever she talked about Tsukimori, she had acted as if she was heartbroken, but she still persisted in saying she also loved Ryotaro.

"Kaho, you aren't the least bit sad." Nao pointed out.

Hino looked up at Nao, and cocked her head to the side.

"Did something happen? Whenever you talk about Tsukimori-kun you're usually depressed." Mio explained.

_Maybe it was last night with Hihara-senpai, or was it because of Et__ō__-kun, me thinking that he was like Tsukimori-kun?_

"I—"

"Kaho-chan! What brings you here, today?" came a high and cheerful voice from behind them. The three girls looked behind and Mio and Nao all smiled at Hino, making her blush.

Hino stepped forward and asked him the same thing, saying that she had lunch with her friends.

"I'm here to buy a victory gift for Tsuchiura. He's on a roll!" he said, making Hino laugh. Mio and Nao slowly slipped away, leaving Hino alone. Though, not completely alone, they were spying on them.

This made Hino even more guilty, even after hearing a brief summary of the whole game from Amou, because she hadn't seen Ryotaro's game at all.

Hino ended up helping Kazuki pick out a gift for Ryotaro, something that he can use all the time, like a keepsake to remember him by, since Tsuchiura was always so busy with tours, they couldn't play basketball or anything else together much like before. Little did Hino know, Yunoki was there, following them around, helping Hihara win her over.

----------------------------

_Be serious, let's do this._ One, two, three, and...

_It's my turn to play for these people. It gives me such a headache when some girls scream. This is not some Pop/Rock concert, this is a classical concert. _Len sighed as he played his violin, trying to perfect the notes as always.

He knew that screaming meant that they loved it, but it really just gives him such a huge headache. Like one time, he was minding his own business, walking along the sidewalk, then suddenly he noticed three girls smiling at him, and walking near him, and he just continued on walking; as he passed them, they all screamed so loud all simultaneously.

He wondered why it was strangely quiet. Something in his gut told him that 'This is your time to shine' which meant he could play freely even just for a while, that Hino was cheering for him even though he left her to figure out that he had left. Tempting as it was, he still had so much time to think.

_How should I know if Hino is still cheering on me? She probably hates me right now._

A brief flashback played in his mind when he was stuck in the closet in the Second Selection, Hino saying that his performances were not meaningless.

_She's the only one who has ever looked through me, as a person myself, not as the son of two great musicians, not as the cold brute, I was so lucky to have her, but why did she push me away?_

------------------------------------

Mio and Nao giggled as Hihara and Hino's hands brushed as they picked the same anklet for Ryotaro. It had a charm of piano keys on it. Hihara abruptly pulled away and bowed as he apologized.

"Hihara-senpai, it's okay! There's nothing to apologize for!" Hino giggled, nervous and confused.

"Haha!—what should I say now, Yunoki?" he whispered.

"Just keep looking; you don't have to always talk. Don't tense up too much or you won't be able to move, relax." He whispered from under his hat, where all his blue purplish hair had been tied and hidden.

Mio and Nao had to leave, because they knew Hihara had Hino stuck and that they girls would be more productive doing something else. They silently crept out, and Yunoki flashed a smile as they left. He thought of revealing himself to Hino already and scaring her just so she would be closer to Hihara.

"_Don't get him wrong, he does support Hihara in being with Hino, but at the same time he loves Kahoko just the same." [Author's Note:D]_

Yunoki pulled his hat off and untied his hair. Hihara was so engrossed at this anklet of a trumpet, and one that had running shoes that he didn't notice Yunoki taking Hino by the waist and covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her gasp. He looked into those wide and terrified eyes and winked then let go of her.

"Kaho-cha-- Yunoki? What are you doing here?" Hihara said suddenly, in an accusing tone.

"I just dropped by," glancing at Hino. "My, my, I thought Hino-san and Tsuchiura were the ones dating?" he asked with such an innocent face, that even passers-by gaped, their eyes glimmering in the department store's lighting.

Hihara froze, and turned red all over. His goose bumps were visible which made Yunoki crack a smile, and Hino.. Well, she hardly noticed.

All the time while Yunoki had been there, every time he got close to Hino, Hino would cringe and stick to Kazuki, and sometimes would hold his shirt and tightly hold on to it. Hihara smiled at Yunoki every time this happened.

Before Hino had cringed away for the fourth time, her phone rang.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked, cheerful and not bothering to look at the caller ID.

But then, the phone had already started beeping, meaning that the person who called put the phone down thus, erased.

Hino retracted the phone back from her ear and tried to catch whose number it was, but was too late, it had already been erased. She shrugged it off and goofed around with the guys again, with Yunoki as always, standing straight and smiling.

------------------------

Tsukimori shook his head.

_I can't. It doesn't feel pleasant._

And he put his phone away.

---------------------------

Hey everybody! Pretty short, yeah I know. My examinations for the First Quarter are already the day after tomorrow, so I thought I'd leave you with Chapter Nineteen. I never actually thought I'd make it this far.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed! :)


	10. Eyes of Sleep

I have to admit, this is a pretty weird chapter. I attempted to write it four times but I couldn't find a way to make it start. I hope you guys still enjoy this one. : )

**------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

After that day with a weird phone call, as Hino slept, she dreamt of Tsukimori; just his face, smiling at her. As the rays of sun entered the blinds on her window, she shifted her weight and her eyes opened.

Hino was not awake. She was still half-asleep; you could see her eyes looked so far away, and when she looked at something, she was totally looking at something else.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kahoko today, she seems so jittery and unlike herself. It's as if she's drunk, but she's perfectly in control." Kahoko's mom said to herself as Hino waited for breakfast to come to her.

Hino was smiling at everything. She stared at the walls and smiled, when she looked at the ceiling she would giggle ever so softly. When her mother had served the meal, she thanked her so much that it made her mom feel a little uncomfortable with such a big compliment. Right after, she left with her violin being extra careful and not rushing off. She hugged her mother goodbye and kissed her on both cheeks.

As Hino walked along the sidewalk, she smiled at every stranger that passed by, making them smile as well. Not awkwardly, it just made their day.

"Tsukimori-kun.." she said silently to herself. She passed by a poster of Ryotaro on the wall. She stared at it and grinned. "Go Ryotaro!" she cheered.

She went to the park and played a few songs for about 2 hours and rested. She felt the wind hit her face, letting her hair fly. She liked how her sound felt. Her own heart made her feel warm, listening to her own song and she giggled once again. Little did she know, people were watching her. They were so captured by her music that some were even brought to tears.

One of the people was Kaji. He looked at her with such love that some girls who passed by directly in front of him thought it was directed to them. He walked toward her and sat beside her. Hino didn't move though she knew he was there but she told herself that she wasn't finished 'feeling the wind'.

"Hino-san?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, Kaji-kun?" Kaji flushed as she said his name, and somehow, she said it with much reverence.

"Your music was very wonderful," he commented with a smile.

She looked at him in such a heartfelt manner with that big smile on her face, and hugged him.

Kaji froze and could not move. Hino just sat there with him, one hand around his neck, and her head resting on his neck. She was truly grateful, and she was in a very strange mood.

After a few seconds or so, she stood up and played one more song. Kaji invited her to lunch and she gladly accepted. Everything in her mind was a mystery, and Kaji had so much fun with her and her with him. He thought they made good progress, because Hino usually ran somewhere when he invited her out.

They bid goodbye, and Hino wandered around the park as Kaji went home. She passed by Hihara and passed time with him. It was only 1:00pm.

They both sat on a bench and talked non-stop.

"I feel tired," she said after they talked, as she leaned against Hihara's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Hihara bit his lip and forced himself not to move or to shake.

He let out a nervous laugh, and looked at her sweetly. They heard a sweet tune of a cello somewhere and they both raced to it. Shimizu, Hino and Hihara all played together, just for fun and played and played. When they stopped, such a large applause was heard. Hihara raised his trumpet and thanked them.

Shimizu looked at Hino, smiling, as she giggled at Hihara and the crowd. She looked back at Shimizu and caught him staring at her.

When he noticed, he looked away.

Hino giggled, "Shimizu-kun, you're so cute!" and she pinched his cheeks lightly.

Shimizu's eyes were covered with his bangs and he left. As he walked, there was a small smile and his pale face red all over.

_What is this? Who or what did this to her? I have to do something about this._ Thought someone hiding behind the bushes.

Hino was alone once again, her phone had rung three times now but Hino didn't even notice. Ryotaro was trying to call her.

She was strolling casually at the park, the sky was orange. She made her way to her favourite open place where Kaji first heard her play. As she arrived she saw someone else there.

Etou's hair was swaying to the soft breeze. He was eating an apple while watching the sunset alone. Hino just stood there staring, her mouth agape. She didn't move, her eyes looked like she was seeing something she had been waiting to see all her life. She set her violin case down softly, it made no sound.

She walked up to Etou and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Leave me alone." He said without looking.

She placed her hand on his back and he turned around sharply, seeing Hino's tear-stricken face.

Etou's face had turned from annoyed to extreme surprise. Hino was crying. He dropped the apple he was eating.

"What—"

Hino abruptly interrupted him by taking Etou in a warm embrace.

----------------------------

_Tsukimori-kun, is this you?_

_I wonder if it is,_ she thought as she caressed her cheek against his.

"Hino—" he said uncomfortably.

"It feels the same..." She said as she looked at him straight in the eyes, her nose touching his.

----------------------------

Etou noticed very clearly now. Yes, there something was wrong with Hino, but also something with her eyes. It was as if she was still asleep, and was sleep-walking with her eyes open.

Etou wanted to avoid any scandalous thing that might happen if people saw the Soccer player's girlfriend looking like she was about to kiss someone else. He wanted this chance, actually but he quickly pulled away and ran.

Hino stared after him.

"Tsukimori....kun?"

Yunoki walked toward her slowly.

He took Hino's hand, she stared at it and was about to pull away when Yunoki pulled it with so much force that she was pulled toward him. Yunoki caught her and kneeled. He held Hino with one hand on her face. Hino was almost about to freak out.

He noticed, and he smiled. _Just as I thought. I have to wake her up from this trance._

"You can't be serious, _Kahoko_." He said softly.

"Don't call me that!" she said.

"Wake up," he whispered in her ear as he wanted to play a little, putting his hands on the back of her neck, causing her to blush and look flushed. He laughed so hard until Hino's eyes closed and her head fell. He placed her on the bench and left her there.

"Hino-san, you are _such_ an idiot." He said with a smile as he left without a glance back at her.

--------------------------------

Hino's eyes had finally opened. She was unaware of what had happened, she only knew now that she was awake, and not in her room. Where was she?

She sat up on the bed, it was very soft and comfortable.

"Oh, so you're awake now." Said a voice that could make her feel jitters.

"Ryotaro?!"

Tsuchiura popped his head through one of the doors.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He winked.

Hino stood up and ran to him. She jumped and embraced him.

"Haha, I missed you too."

Hino felt at peace.

Well, almost.

"When did you get back?" Hino asked as she ate some food Ryotaro cooked himself.

"I called you three times right after I got off the airplane."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. According to Hihara-senpai, you were already awake at the time." He said, trying not to sound accusing.

"But, I only woke up now."

"Sure you did," he said, messing her hair up.

"Hey—No, really. I just woke up now. Do you think I'd lie to you about this?" she said accusingly.

Ryotaro paused. "I don't see any reason for you to lie either. Maybe you were sleep-walking?"

Hino squirmed. "I hope I didn't do anything stupid..." she mumbled to herself.

Ryotaro's phone rang.

"Hello, it's—"

"Tsuchiura-kun, I have to tell you something."

Ryotaro looked at Hino and excused himself. He locked himself in his room and continued the call.

"What is it, Yunoki-senpai?"

------------------------

Hino was trying to remember everything she could have done. She couldn't remember a thing.

As she was about to pop another piece of popcorn into her mouth, Ryotaro got out of his room looking disappointed and angry.

"What's wrong, Ryotaro?" Hino asked with an innocent face.

That wasn't going to work, "Hino, go home." He said without looking at her, and trying not to create an outburst.

"Why?" she asked standing up. "Who called you?"

"Yunoki-senpai."

Hino stiffened. _Yu-yunoki-senpai!? Did he tell Ryotaro everything?! _

She quickly got her violin case and went out of his hotel room. That was his last night at the hotel and he would be going back to his own house with his family.

As she closed the door, Ryotaro felt ashamed. A good boyfriend shouldn't let his girlfriend walk home alone. He wondered why Hino went out so quickly. Maybe she secretly knew what had happened while she was sleep-walking and was embarrassed to see his reaction? Was he that scary and mean? Or did it mean something else?

"Come to think of it, Tsukimori was said to come to Japan a few years from now.."

-----------------------------

Hooray! I finished it while eating Twister Fries from Mcdonalds! Please tell me if you thought this chapter was weird. And don't forget to put a smiley beside it! : )


	11. Return

Forgive me! My momma had banned me from using the computer not later than 7pm during Sundays when I was supposed to post it last week. TAT Please, enjoy:

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Ryotaro ran after Hino, just as she was about to exit the building. He apologized for whatever it was that may have troubled her, he thought she was embarrassed because she might've done something stupid and thought he would laugh at her.

Hino thought he would get angry, but instead he hugged her. Her head rested on his chest, she felt the warmth of his jacket, and smiled quietly to herself. She couldn't really quite tell, she did love Ryotaro, it's similar to a turn off/on thing. Sometimes, she'd love him as a friend, sometimes more than a friend; but her feelings for Tsukimori are slowly fading away. Although her feelings for him return whenever she was around Etou Kiriya.

They walked outside the building, holding hands and smiling at each other. Hino was so relieved at Ryotaro's reaction that she rested her head on his arm, as they walked. It was not long before a bunch of people surrounded them and took pictures. Tsuchiura tried desperately for a way out, but was trapped. Hino was already so blinded that she was stuck with her eyes open.

_Tsuchiura-sama! Where are you going with your girlfriend?_

_Tsuchiura! Hey, look at the camera!_

_Hino-san, flash a smile! Don't look like you're blind!_

They all shouted simultaneously, until some of the guards of the hotel got there and escorted them inside a limousine. Apparently, Tsuchiura made good friends with one of the guards who was a die-hard soccer fan. He was one of the few men who wouldn't act cool by punching him lightly on the arm, and 'cooly' asking for his autograph whilst averting their goo-goo faces to show.

The guard, Ryotaro's friend, Kuma, got in the driver's seat and asked politely, "Where to, Tsuchiura?"

Tsuchiura told him Hino's address, and chatted with him for a while until Kuma noticed Hino rubbing her eyes, and he started to roll the window—which allowed he and Tsuchiura to speak—up.

Ryotaro looked at Hino, every time she rubbed her eyes, she looked as if something stung her and started rubbing again. He took hold of one of her hands to stop rubbing, and he noticed she kept her eye closed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something in my eye. I think it was because my eyes were wide open just a few seconds ago." She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't rub it," he said, and he blew at her right eye, pressing his fingers on her face near her eyes, to make her eyes open a bit. She blinked it a few times, until she stopped.

Ryotaro did not let go of her face. Hino smiled at him, "Thanks, Ryotaro."

The window rolled down,

"Excuse me, Tsuchiura," said Kuma. "Sorry for interrupting but there's a lady with a camera saying that she is your friend. She will not move, is she your friend?"

He and Hino peered in front of the car, it was Amou waving freely, not minding that her standing there was creating a traffic jam.

--------------------

"Hino-san, I saw you awhile ago! I tried to get your picture, but someone moved you and Tsuchiura-kun away. I'm glad I caught up to you!" Amou said, not noticing Hino and Ryotaro's annoyed faces. She raised her camera, and almost immediately Hino and Tsuchiura covered the lens.

"No pictures." They said simultaneously. They heard a faint chuckle from the driver seat.

Amou pouted, and asked cheerfully, "Where are you going?"

"I'm giving Hino a ride home." Replied Tsuchiura.

"Apparently, there are many people with camera's whenever Ryotaro's around," Hino said, annoyed and scared, "I think the press is my new phobia..."

Ryotaro and Amou stared at her. Amou looked down at her camera, and hid it behind her back.

---------------------------------

"Yunoki-senpai! What did you tell him?" Hino whispered to he phone as she was safe in the quarters of her bedroom, still shocked from the 'Attack of the Press'.

"Hino-san? Who did I tell what?" Yunoki said, quiet as well.

"Ryotaro! When you called him awhile ago!" she loudly whispered.

"Oh, I only told him everything I saw awhile ago. You're hilarious sleepwalk." He chuckled.

Hino froze, "S-so I did do something stupid.." she said, forgetting that her assumption of what Yunoki told him was the Tsukimori affair.

"Stupid? What do you mean?"

"Ryotaro came out of his bedroom with a disappointed look. What did I do to make him like that?"

Yunoki chuckled, "Maybe because I told him that you were just about to kiss Etou-kun?"

Hino's eyes popped, "WHAAAT?!"

"Yunoki-sama. What was that sound? You should not be calling someone without my knowing—" Hino heard in the background, and Yunoki hung up.

Later on, Hino was shivering from nervousness. She thought—KNEW—Etou would be mad at her, but she didn't know the real truth. For how many minutes has she been debating in her mind if she should call him up or what; thanks to Akihiko Kira, she had Etou's number for contact difficulties.

Her mind was about to explode when she looked for his number in her phone. She clicked that call button too fast, that she bit her tongue.

"OW!" she yelled, and put the phone to her ear. It was ringing, and Hino was as nervous as ever. But wait, why was she nervous in the first place? Because of him being mad at her?

"Hello? Who is this?" said a cold and confused voice, but familiar to her.

"E-Etou-kun? It's me, H-Hino." She stuttered.

"Ah, Hino, what's up? This can't be about the concours, right?" his voice softening up, giving Hino more confidence.

"Umm.. I just wanted to apologize."

Etou paused. "Apologize for what?"

"This afternoon. I was sleep-walking. And I didn't know what I was doing." She said innocently.

"But how did you know what you were doing if you were sleep-walking?" he asked skeptically.

"I heard, from... a friend."

Etou's eyes grew wider, he was afraid that that 'friend' might tell everyone and he would be the target of the press, and much more frighteningly, Tsuchiura. He was getting angry about it.

"But, yes, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to have caused trouble for you, or for me." She apologized earnestly.

That got Etou quiet. He had never heard her voice that way, except when she said that he reminded her of someone. When she told him that, it was like she was sleeping as well.

Unexpectedly, he hung up.

Hino was frustrated by his action, "Thanks for that." She said sarcastically.

_What am I going to do?_

Her cellphone rang again.

"What do you want?" she said indifferently.

"Hino?" said a voice that could make her heart flutter at the sound, but not quite.

"Hamai Misa-sama?!"

She heard a soft little giggle.

"Long time no see."

Hino kept quiet.

"I'm sure you have heard rumors of us coming back to Japan,"

"Y-yes, I have."

"Well, I would just like to confirm that. We will be arriving there in a few months, maybe December. Not a few years, alright?"

Hino was still struck so she was silent.

"Hino-san?"

"A-ah, yes! That's wonderful news!" she said, her hands shaking and sweating.

"I'd also like to invite you over for dinner on Christmas night. Bring your family along. It would be a nice reunion. I would also like to hear your playing, I miss it terribly. Maybe I could accompany you as well."

Hino was speechless.

"I'll see you then!"

-----------------------------

Wow, this was hard to come up with. xD

I was inspired to write this when I got something in my eye, and it hurt badly.

Ariadne-chan! You're back! :D

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, kinda short, yes I know. ^_^ I'm looking forward to writing the Christmas chapter. Oh, and I'm thinking of updating the parts wherein Tsukimori was OOC. It annoys me as well. ^_^

--guitaristah~


	12. Flashbacks

September has arrived. According to some old wives' tales, September is a bad omen.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Dum dum dum de dum dum dum de dum...

She hummed to herself, in high spirits for some reason. She wandered the empty halls and felt as though she wasn't alone. She did not mind, for she was lost in her thoughts. Wondering how Mr. Tsukimori would react to seeing her again. How she would, and if everything would be different.

But alas, her problem came back in. The newbie star of the Japan Soccer Team was still there. Someone whom her feelings were unsure of; at times she loved him like nothing else, and other times, just as a friend. Is this a feeling of uncertainty, or a sign that this would be the consequence of choosing him? She wondered.

"Hino Kahoko." A minute voice had interrupted her thoughts. She smiled at the sound of its voice.

"Lili!" she yelled happily as she turned around. She wanted to hug him but couldn't, she would squish the poor thing. Although Lili wasn't exactly smiling, seeing her again.

"I've heard your music for the past month. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Her smile faded.

"Or, is it something too personal that you couldn't tell even me?" he added guiltily.

"No, it's not that. Lili, can I tell you everything?"

The fairy nodded curiously.

Hino had told her story from the day Ryotaro had asked her on a date, to when the 'accident' happened in the Tsukimori household,—or should she say, 'big household'—until now.

"Your confusion has caused you much grief. As well as your idiocy, and mine." He said sadly.

"Idiocy?!"

"No one tells someone they will 'try' to date. You say what you are sure of 100%. You do not agree even if you are 99% sure, because that 1% will bring you down as a consequence." He said.

"How sure were you when you agreed to be with Tsuchiura Ryotaro-kun?"

Hino was silent. She wasn't even sure how she was confident enough to accept Ryotaro's invitation.

"Ayayay." He shook his head.

"Hold on, you also said it was your idiocy. Why?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hino rubbed her eyes. Water. Had she been crying again?

Ever since that day with Lili, she had been crying over her foolishness, her mistakes and how stupid she thought she was. She had to fix this problem because it was her stupidity to start with, as what Lili had said.

She was afraid of Ryotaro's reaction if she ever told him:

"Sorry, I wasn't really taking our 'dating' thing seriously because I was still unsure when I said we'd try it. But you took it a little too seriously and it's all your fault."

Or:

"Maybe we'd be better off just friends."

"Hino-san? What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind her.

"Etou-kun?"

"Y-you're.." As he said this, another tear streamed down her cheek, leaving him eyes opened wider, and mouth agape.

She turned around and trudged forward, not making her stamping look obvious from being caught crying, most especially by Etou.

He took her hand and jerked her back because he didn't—couldn't— let, make or even see a girl cry right in front of him.

Hino stared at him incredulously, first thinking what kind of lunatic he was, then crying even more and clutching his jacket once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "It's almost every day that I see you, you seem like you're running away from something and fantasizing about someone else. Then suddenly this happens." He said accusingly because she had stained his shirt.

"I'm sorr—Wait, what did you just say?"

"This, happens?"

"No! Does it seem like I'm running away?"

Etou steered her to a bench and chuckled to himself.

"You're pretty easy to figure out, you know." He said, hearing Hino's tiny gasp.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I think. Your boyfriend, Tsuchurro, you don't love him and I think you love someone else. How can I remind you of him, when were hardly the same people?"

"His name is Tsuchiura!"

"I don't care." He replied. "But am I right?"

A pause.

A good answer flashed in her head, she knew it wasn't true, but she wanted to counter his words.

"How do you know you're not the same as him?" she asked quietly.

Etou threw his head back laughing so hard.

"Why don't you want to break up with him?" he said, suddenly changing the subject, and being more soft to alter Hino's mood.

"I want to," she blurted out.

Etou's eyes popped. "So I was right,"

"No! T-that's not what I wanted to say!" she said, standing and with both her hands on her mouth.

They were both silent for a minute until Hino calmed down a bit and sat beside him again, another tear streaming down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Etou said.

-------------------------------------------------

Ever since that day, Hino actually did break up with Ryotaro.

She explained to him that she just needed space and didn't want to be in a relationship. Ryotaro watched her worriedly from a distance, not knowing what to do to make her feel better.

Etou knew now.

Numerous magazines and the press called Ryotaro for questioning in his love life because they had seen his girlfriend with 3 other guys: A light green-haired guy, a yellowish blonde and especially a maroon-haired one.

He lied in his answers. He said 'I broke up with her because everything was hard.'

---------------------------------

Ever since that day, for some reason, she and Etou had been hanging out more often; she said it was to make sure that he wouldn't go tell anyone the truth. But in truth, she was there because he solved all of her problems. They were in their own world when they were together, or so she thought.

Now, it was a week before Christmas. People took Etou as Hino's new boyfriend. They both disagreed when they were asked if they were dating, and even Hino's friends, Nao and Mio were confused.

Amou was desperately trying to get Hino to talk, but she wouldn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry! I forgot to update last week, I just got my Report Card and I failed nothing! Woo!

So anyway, thank you for those who reviewed seriously fast in my last chapter, I was surprised. XD I just posted it then minutes later, I got I think two or just one review/s. ^_^

I will be updating my other chapters here, because reading back on them, the Out of Character parts infuriated me. XD


	13. The lullaby

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

As Hino made her way to her house, coming from her part-time job, it started to rain.

"Rain? Oh no, and I forgot my umbrella!" she cried as she hugged her violin case, running. She was still sort of far from her house.

She ran and before the rain got harder and before she got fully drenched, a car beeped beside her.

The window rolled down, "Need a ride?" asked her ex-boyfriend.

She smiled at him and got in.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"It's nothing." He said impassively.

They were quiet as the traffic grew.

Hino felt rather awkward and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Kaho," Ryotaro hesitantly said, thinking if whether or not he should still call her by her name.

"Y-yes?"

He inhaled deeply, "Will you tell me, the real reason why you broke up with me?"

Hino's eyes twitched wider.

He did not ask if whether it was something he did that didn't please her. He simply waited for her answer.

Hino confessed to him everything: every thought, every doubt, even about Tsukimori. Tsuchiura's face did not change. All he did was nod and drive.

They were already at her house, and it was 6pm. Tsuchiura got out of the car and opened the door for Hino and walked her to her house. She told him not to pass in front of the house to prevent her mom from smugly smiling about her growing up and stuff.

They were quiet as they went, when they reached the gate;

"Goodbye and thanks, Ryotaro. G'night." She smiled nervously.

Ryotaro was frowning guiltily. As she turned to open the gate, he embraced her from behind.

"I'm sorry. And good luck." He whispered, and went back to his car and drove off.

Hino froze. Her hands were shaking and she was holding back the tears she felt to that sincere and sweet apology, but wondered what he meant by 'Good Luck'. She blinked and a tear streamed down. "It isn't your fault, Tsuchiura..Ryotaro." and she went inside, wiping her tears with her jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kahoko, you're late. What took you so long?" her mom asked as she went inside.

"Traffic, mom. I'm sorry." she replied, keeping her from seeing her face.

"Oh, alright. While you're there, please check the news, dear." She replied.

Hino bounced on the couch and turned on the TV.

_"It is said that the Tsukimori's have finally arrived here in Japan! They might be going around Japan for concerts, stay tuned for the dates!"_ it flashed almost instantly, showing the plane they exited from.

Hino froze again. She was scared. Two more days before Christmas Eve.

"Oh, Hino! I got a call from Hamai Misa herself! Can you believe she invited us to dinner?" her mom said happily. Hino was speechless, and her eyes were wide, with both surprise and annoyance.

"When did she call?"

"Just awhile ago. I'm so excited, I'll go get your sister and I'll ask if your brother can make it." She said rushing upstairs.

When her mother left, Hino said to herself:

"What is she planning?" and at the same time, she wanted to call Tsukimori.

She only held her phone in her hand, unmoving.

She remembered suddenly, one of the days when she was with Etou, he made her laugh so hard she fell forward, landing on the side of his neck, and she laughed there, with him laughing as well, his chin resting on Hino's cheek. One of her days with Hihara, he gave her a piggyback ride because they were trekking up a hill, wanting to show her a beautiful place, and Hino stumbled multiple times, and almost got mud on her face. Kaji had been missing Hino everywhere. Shimizu and Fuyuumi have been seen in multiple concerts, separate not together. They've begged Hino to play with them sometime, but she says she's getting ready for something, and that something is who knows what.

She fell asleep right there on the couch, dreaming of what bad things could happen when she sees Tsukimori. All those days she had been longing to see his face in the flesh, to hear his voice right in front of her and to feel his cold touch, but now, it's as if she doesn't care anymore. Was he away for too long? He was gone only for 6 months, how could she have changed her mind, and herself so quickly?

_You are afraid._

Said a voice in her dream. "Who are you?"

_You are afraid of falling in love again. You do not want again to experience the writhing pain of your heart, therefore you will never let anyone hold your heart (unless).._

"That is right, maybe. But..."

"Kahoko! Are you okay? Wake up!"

"She's sweating. It's just a bad dream. Wake up, sis."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hino stayed in her bedroom, wide awake, her fears devouring her in paranoia. She could not sleep all because she was afraid to see him again. Then she remembered the lullaby he played for her, it was composed by Hamai Misa originally for Len when he was still a baby, but he changed the lyrics and sang it in German:

Ich bin hier für Sie, wenn Sie schreien.

Musik ist Ihre Liebe.

Scharlachrot Ihr Haar, wunderbar, wie es überwache zu fliegen.

Ich liebe dich ich liebe dich. Mehr als Sie wissen.

She never really knew what it means. She only knew that 'Musik' was Music. But the lullaby had helped her sleep..

Until her cellphone rang.

"What?" she said arrogantly.

A familiar voice laughed as it echoed through her ears.

"I knew you'd say that." Said Etou.

"Why are you calling me so late at night?"

He paused. "I don't really know."

Hino slumped back on her bed.

"I can't make it tomorrow." She said.

"Why not? What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I have to prepare. Someone is going to see me. Someone who isn't you." She said meanly.

"Ouch. Fine, go and sleep."

Hino softened up. "Thank you," she said nicely.

She heard him murmur "What the hell." Before he hung up.

----------------------------

Okay, again, I AM SO SORRY. It is late. xD

I didn't want to continue writing for a while, because translating things to German was hard. I tried Japanese first, but it didn't make sense. No, I do not know how to speak German, although I wish I knew. XD

Thank you for the reviews, really I am thankful! I promise you a great chapter next. Spoiler? :

Tsukimori is finally back. But something isn't right. What could that be?

Guys, really I'm sorry. :D I'll update soon enough. *hugs*


	14. Velma

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Hino had been completely anti-social as Christmas Eve has been nearing. Her reason being 'preparing' was hardly valid. Etou had been annoying her everywhere, and so had Hihara though the two were oblivious they were doing the same thing. Kaji had visited her in her house countless times during a single day, buying her roses and ignoring her every command to leave and to stop his wasteful spending.

Today Hino had planned on going to the grocery. Kaji had brought his van, because Etou and Hihara insisted on going. Hihara invited Yunoki secretly, while Shimizu and Fuyuumi tagged along. Mio had gone abroad with her family for sight-seeing and Nao was currently in Okinawa visiting places, reasons unknown. *Maybe for her family or maybe because she thought there were real chiropterans lurking around.

Hino did not know who else was coming. She only knew Etou and Hihara would be tagging along with her and Kaji, so as she exited her house, wearing a home gown chosen by Kaji, she looked spectacular even though she wore no make-up. As she exited, she stopped abruptly, not because all the talented boys and one girl outside were gaping at her, with some of them drooling, no, it was because she wondered why Yunoki had tagged along.

"Oh! Why, I thought only Hihara-senpai and Etou-kun were coming? Shimizu-kun! Fuyuumi-chan!" she said happily, embracing them. Then she caught sight of Yunoki wearing a heartwarming, kind smile. Her smile faded.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug, Hino-san?" he said, smirking, almost saying 'Kahoko'.

Hino reluctantly hugged him, everyone watching cautiously, except for Fuyuumi. She was giggling at the sight of Hino being flushed. She stopped giggling abruptly when Yunoki had winked at her. Why he winked, she did not know.

Hino sighed later on as Hihara drove. Kaji was resting his head on her shoulder, she did not notice. Hihara occasionally looked at the mirror, his face scrunching up in anger and jealousy seeing the sight of Hino almost resting her head on Kaji's every so often. She was completely out of it. In her thoughts, she was thinking that they weren't complete. There was no Tsukimori... and no Ryotaro.

At the thought of Ryotaro, a tear rolled down her cheek. Kaji had fallen asleep, but Hihara noticed.

Finally they had arrived at the grocery. Hihara had volunteered to help Hino with her things with Yunoki at their flanks, trying to suppress a smirk. What could he be planning? Shimizu had gone with Kaji, Fuyuumi had searched for cookies and Etou had disappeared. Nobody but Hino worried about him. She later found out what he was up to, right when she veered to the left, and there he gave her a big scare.

Etou was laughing his face off, as Hino had her hand on her chest, breathing deeply. Hihara gave a small chuckle, but scolded Etou nonetheless. After Hino recovered, she messed up Etou's hair, unable to speak from the scare. She walked away from both of them, still laughing, and she was also laughing herself. She then veered to the right and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry!" she said bowing her head. The man had shiny midnight black hair. He was very pale, with gold eyes. The man didn't respond. He was pretty stunned when she bumped into him, then he just walked away. Behind him, there was another goth-looking person. A girl wearing all black, complete with net stockings and combat boots. She had three piercings on her left ear and one on the right and also a nose ring. Hino figured she might know the man she bumped into.

"Excuse me," she said. The goth stared her down.

"U-um, would you happen to know that man who just passed by?"

She stared at the man who was about to leave the grocery. She shook her head, then held out a hand. "I'm Velma, nice to meet you."

She wasn't Japanese, but could speak the language well. Hino shook it and bowed. "My name is Hino Kahoko. Since you aren't Japanese, I guess you can call me Kahoko."

Velma gave a soft smile. She was really pretty. Her only make-up was eyeliner and mascara. "Kahoko, I think we're from the same school. I've seen you with Ryotaro, Kazuki and Len."

_That's right, she's Velma Tringlehart. She's from Australia, majoring in the guitar._ Hino thought.

"Hino! Where are you?!" Hihara's booming voice came not far from where she was. Hino excused herself and waved at Velma who responded by giving a soft smile. As she ran, she bumped into someone again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I seem to be very clumsy today," she muttered. The person she bumped into held her waist. Hino jerked her head up, seeing Yunoki chuckling. As she looked into his eyes, she wanted to cry. He was a reminder of her mistakes for some reason.

"No crying, Hino-san." He said softly, kissing her head. "You'll be meeting someone special later, are you not?" and released her. Waving his hands in the air, "She's over here, Hihara."

----------------------------------------------------

_Ryotaro._

Hino thought. She looked at a picture of him and her together in her camera. Why was it only now that she truly felt like she loved him? But whenever she thought of the love with her ex-boyfriend Ryotaro, Len would suddenly stand alone in her mind. Though, when she thought of the love with Len, Etou would stand in her mind. But then... when all three of them come in, Yunoki stands alone.

It's like:

Hino + Ryotaro = Len

Hino + Len = Etou

Hino + Len + Etou + Ryotaro = Yunoki?

Seriously weird, and very confusing.

"Kahoko! Time to get ready!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

Hino looked at the clock. "Mom, it's only 4:30pm! The dinner starts at 8!"

"Just get ready! I need to fix your make-up and check if the dress fits you!"

"Dress?"

-----------------------------------------------------

After Hino showered, brushed her teeth and did all the other things, her mother went up with a make up kit and an expensive looking dress, but incredibly beautiful.

"Mom, where'd you get that—"

Amou stepped in. _No wonder._

"Hino-san! Great to see you! Your mom said that you'd be having dinner with the Tsukimori's! BIG SCANDAL." She said with big eyes. Hino gaped, with her eyes popped.

She giggled. "Just kidding! Now, put this on!"

After a few minutes of scolding and joking, Hino put on the dress.

It was a long and elegant red dress, strapless with 2 inched of red heels. Stilettos.

"Kahoko, you look beautiful, my dear." Said Hino's mother.

Amou nudged Hino. "Who's gonna be the center of attention tonight? You will!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, oh man. I'm sorry if this chapter might've sucked big time, it's because of the Storm called Ondoy/Ketsana. Our house was flooded until the ankle and internet has been out. I'm lucky it was only until the ankle. Other people died in this flood, and the flood was higher that Hurricane Katrina's, or so it said in local news. School will be out until Wednesday, some say the whole week. T^T

I didn't want you guys to wait for another week. The sentence with the * was something from an anime called Blood+. Chiropterans are bat-like monsters and bleh. Hope you guys enjoyed. YES, Tsukimori was here.


	15. Christmas Eve Special

Hey everybody. Yes, I'm from the Philippines, and I'm sure you've heard about the Storms Ketsana/Ondoy and Parma/Pepeng. Apparently, we got flooded ankle-high in the Ondoy storm, but we're all okay. I helped pack some relief goods for people, and I hope everyone will keep fighting for survival. And I also feel grief for the teenage boy who died saving people. So, I present you with a Tsukimori comeback.

WAAAH. PrayerSenshi saw the translations. Oh noes. XD I am praying that ariadne-chan is doing fine. She lives in Baguio and apparently there have been a lot of landslides and people who have died.

---------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

A peaceful quiet night, with the stars shining bright and the Christmas lights that decorated every house; all you could hear was the occasional sound of a car passing by, crickets wishing for rain, and the wind. There was even a house with Christmas songs being played.

One car in particular, held three women dressed in formal clothing for a special dinner with an unknown reason; the mother was sweating and excited to see a violinist, the elder sister's hands were sweating, anticipating a performance and seeing the handsome son of Hamai Misa, and Hino Kahoko, a girl who seemed like she was unprepared for everything, despite all the preparations she had done weeks before. Her mind seemed to drift to places; places that should be unspoken of.

These places are the love she felt. Love? She doesn't even understand love. All about love she's read was that it was unconditional and irrevocable. Someone who you're willing to wait for, and someone you'll love enough to let go, waiting with open arms.

"Kaho, let's go." Said her elder sister as she held the car door opened. Hino Kahoko moved toward the door unwillingly and stepped out. They all—except Hino—walked nervously to the gate of the Tsukimori's. Hino's mother rang the doorbell. A butler with a smile on his face opened the gate for them, rewarded with triple thanks, they entered. They all—except Hino— looked around. Normally, entering a rich man's house would cause you to look around, admire the splendor, but Hino's sister noticed that Kahoko did not do that. She just walked reluctantly, almost going back to the exit.

They climbed the stairs, following the usherette, _probably hired for this Christmas_, thought Hino, as she thought of the gift she would present to the Tsukimori's. Hino recognized the music room, where Tsukimori had taught her how to play a piano part. She remembered it well, even after how many months. They turned right and led to dining hall, meant for ten people. The usherette requested them to be seated, and left. The room was quiet except for each breath they took. There were numerous paintings and sculptures of instruments and other random things, the walls were a dark green and the windows were closed with translucent yellow curtains dangling from the top. There was a red rug, covering the whole part where the long table was, on top of the dark brown plank floor.

Hino's mother and sister conversed quietly about how the house looked and what a nice feel it had. Hino stared up at the chandelier in the center of the ceiling. She heard faint footsteps, about to enter the door beside the floor with much space. The person seemed to be a blue haired man in his teenage years, wearing a tuxedo, walking to the center. Hino couldn't help but gape. _Look at how he looks. He certainly seems different that before. He's probably happy._ Hino thought.

"Good evening and Merry Christmas, Hino family. We are very glad you were able to make it. As our gift to you, my mother and father will present a short performance." He said without a smile, pointing with an open hand at the door he entered.

Hino looked at how the plates were fixed, three on the right side, which was where they were seated, and three on the other, right in front of them. Her hands started sweating, praying that Len would not be seated in front of her.

Hamai Misa and her husband entered, only now had the visiting family noticed that there was a small keyboard behind the place where Tsukimori Len stood. They played a slow but jolly song, certainly a Christmas song that went: _Silent Night, holy night, all is calm..._

You'd think that everyone would have felt rather awkward because both families did not know each other quite well, when in fact; Hino's mother had quite a lot to say. They talked of the past, Hamai Misa and Hino's mother knew each other as they were good friends in High School, they also talked about now, and how the future might be, considering the current climate changes and calamities happening around the world. The talking never died down. The Tsukimori's seemed to have planned well. Besides talking about how things were before, how things are now and things to-be in the future, the second topic was mainly about Hino. Len and Kahoko both shift around uncomfortably in their seats whilst they talk. They ask Hino a lot of questions, Len did not flinch, not even once, does not smile, never since the last.

Hino's family and Tsukimori's family seemed to connect well, but not Kahoko and Len. They seemed a lot more... distant.

"Hamai Misa-san, we brought a small gift for you." Said Hino's mother, handing over a medium sized package, wrapped with gold and a red ribbon. Hamai Misa accepted it and gave it to the nearby maid and told her to put it under the Christmas Tree with all the other presents. Hino's mother and sister wondered how many_ other_ gifts there were. Somehow, they all looked at Len. He ate his food almost unwillingly and he seemed sad. Kahoko's sister looked at Hino at the corner of her eye. Every few seconds, she would peek at Tsukimori and press her lips together.

_What is with her?_ She asked herself mentally.

"Hino-san." Hamai Misa said softly.

Hino's head jerked immediately to the direction of the voice. "Y-yes?"

"Did you bring your violin?" she asked. Hino's mother and sister exchanged confused glances.

Kahoko nodded.

"Len dear, would you mind getting it, please? You seem to be really cleaning up your plate." She giggled.

Her husband joined her "That's because he hasn't been eating much. Kids these days like being thin." He chuckled. Hino's mother joined in as her elder daughter watched the handsome boy walk out of the dining hall. She nudged Kahoko, who nudged her back more painfully. Her sister slapped her quietly on the arm because Tsukimori had returned with Hino's maroon violin case.

"Hino-san, I would love to hear you play again. I've missed it these past months." Said Hamai Misa.

"I agree." Said her husband.

Hino's mother and sister applauded followed by Hamai Misa and her husband.

Hino stood up and went to receive her case, avoiding his eyes. As she was a foot away, her hands started sweating. Len gently set the case on her hands, waiting for her to grasp it. Unexpectedly, Hino grabbed it--not forcefully--pressed her lips and walked to the center of the open floor. Hamai Misa stood up and bowed. "May I have the honor of accompanying you, Hino-san?" she asked.

"Y-yes, of course! It's an honor to perform with you." She smiled. In the corner of her eye, she saw Len bow his head suddenly.

"Hino-san," said Len's father. "do you know a song by Schubert called—"

"Ave Maria." They said together.

"You've heard of this?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes! I heard it first from Tsukimori-kun—" she said, suddenly pressing her lips. The nostalgia made her heart glow, but as she pressed her lips, the glow faded.

"What was that?" she thought to herself.

As she positioned herself, Len observed her. She felt her heart glow again. She hadn't played the violin in two days, too much of her 'preparations', but she knew how to play her beloved Ave Maria by heart. She smiled ever so softly, and nodded at Hamai Misa who just finished setting up her keyboard and sat on her stool. The whole room was silenced. You couldn't even hear the crickets anymore, no footsteps, no creaking, nothing. The lights suddenly dimmed, but Hino did not notice.

As she was about to draw the bow, her heart glowed with passion and love. Her eyes closed and she played without a care in the world, not nervous because her mother and her sister were watching, but there was something that made her nervous. Either it was because she was being accompanied by a famous pianist or because of a different reason. But she didn't dwell on that.

As she continued playing, it seemed as if the glow in her heart were about to burst. She did not see the astonished faces looking at her as she played. Hamai Misa herself was stunned; she gaped at her for awhile, then closed her eyes and tried to be one with the music. Her husband seemed like he wanted to applaud, and those were the same faces on Hino's family. Although Hino's mother and sister were crying with no sound; tears came rolling down their cheeks out of happiness and the feeling of love that emitted from Kahoko's playing. Len's head was still bowed, though you could see part of his face, he looked serious, like he was trying to think of how to solve 500 geometry questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hino's breathtaking performance, she was congratulated by everyone in the room, except of course, Len. Speaking of Len, he was not there. He seemed to have left right after Hino's performance. But nobody paid much attention to him, his mother and father knew well why he left.

Everyone embraced her, especially her mother. Hino's sister was reapplying a small part of her make-up that got ruined as she cried, and her mother was smart enough to hold a tissue below her teary eye.

After all the hugs, she couldn't breathe. Not because the hugs were constricting, but because of her performance. She excused herself and went up to the same balcony she last saw Len months ago. Again she felt nostalgic, her heart glowed, but she stopped it. It was a feeling that she held back. She could not keep her feelings held back as she played, which was why it had such an effect.

_Though I was congratulated by two very famous musicians, it feels like I have not gotten any better. Knowing that Tsukimori left right after my performance, he probably didn't like it. He's probably puking right now._ She thought. After she thought the last sentence, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it back.

She took a deep breath, and heaved a big sigh.

"He hates it." She said to herself, and sighed again. Another tear rolled down. She leaned on the fence that would prevent her from falling. She watched as the tear fell from her cheek to the floor below.

"_What makes you think that?"_

She stared down at the cement where there was a tiny wet spot. Here goes her conscience trying to make her think more positively. She sighed. She thought everyone would be waiting for her at the Dining Hall so she whirled around and started to scurry there when she stopped suddenly.

There was a kitten right under her shoe.

It was white and had an orange spot around its right ear with an orange tail. It seemed like it had just been delivered by its mother. She looked around and wondered that maybe the mother was still around, but why would there be cats in Tsukimori's house?

She bent down and reached for the kitten, as she was about to touch it, she hesitated. She let it smell her finger first. The little kitty sniffed it, its eyes still unopened. The kitten started licking her finger then bit it.

"OUCH!" she yelled. She muffled her yell with her hand over her mouth.

"Geez, I was trying to be nice! You're lucky that you're cute, you know that?" she whispered angrily to the kitten.

It started wailing.

Hino's expression changed from angry to pity. "Aw, I'm sorry. What do you want?" she asked it.

She softly nudged it to go on her hand and slowly lifted herself up. It didn't stop crying.

"What are you trying to tell me, kitty?"

"It means it's hungry."

Hino jerked her head to the sound of that voice she hadn't heard in almost 6 months.

There he stood, always looking his best. He seemed like he didn't want to reveal himself.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

He looked around, and walked up to her slowly. He gently took the kitten from her, his hand brushing hers as he did so, and motioned her to follow him.

They descended the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. He put the kitty in a small bowl and opened the refrigerator. Hino gently petted the little thing.

Len walked to it holding a medicine dropper and a smaller bowl with milk. He took some of the milk and dropped it into the kitty's mouth. He repeated these until the kitten was full.

"Tsukimori-kun—"

"I didn't hate your playing, Hino."

She was silent.

"I thought you've gotten so much better than before. Although, you're posture is still a little stiff."

She scrunched her nose in an annoyed way.

"But, it's nice to.." he cleared his throat silently. "hear your playing again."

Hino pressed her lips even harder. Her heart felt weird.

They did not speak. All they could hear was the kitten's voice and their breaths.

"How are you and Ryotaro?" he asked out of the blue.

Hino's expression saddened.

"You don't watch TV, do you?"

Len seemed like he realized something, but said, "Don't you listen to me? I told you we were touring."

Hino looked at the floor. Ryotaro was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"We broke up."

Len shifted his weight to his other leg.

"May I ask why?"

Hino looked away, to the window outside the kitchen.

She hesitated.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me." He said quietly.

"No, it's okay. It's just that, I've been so... confused lately."

She felt Len's eyes boring into her back.

"You keep her." He said suddenly.

Hino turned around. "Really?" she brightened up.

"Mother would not let me keep this. Just remember to take care of this cat, now let's go. They might be looking for us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh there you are. Where did you two go?" asked Hamai Misa as they reentered the dining hall.

"Hino found a kitten near the balcony. I happened to see her getting bitten by it, so I helped her feed it." Said Tsukimori.

"That's nice of you," she smiled.

Hino's sister winked at Kahoko, thinking that they were progressing with love, not knowing that they already have, and lost it.

Hamai Misa's husband came in with a gift for them. A much bigger present that the one they gave, wrapped in blue with a yellow ribbon pinned at the corner.

"Thank you so much, Hamai Misa-san. This is the best Christmas for all of us." Hino's mother smiled.

"We should get going already, it's almost 10pm. I'm glad you invited us." She added.

After Hino's sister nodded at all three of them, following her mother, Kahoko grinned at them and waved. Len had seemed to soften up, she thought.

-------------------------------------------

_They broke up. Why? But she still seemed to go out with all the guys yesterday. I have a bad feeling about the next time I go out of the house..._

**END**

Thanks for reading! I had to make this long because, yeah it is a Tsukimori comeback. I'm sorry if I disappointed you with no showing of affection, but at least the kitten is a sign of their once again progressing love. I promise the next chapter would be a little... action-y.

Xoxo,

~guitaristah


	16. Jealousy

Hullo! Sorry for writing late again; I had exams and I seriously had to study for Algebra and Biology.

Thank you, again for the best reviews ever. Reviews are one of the things that keep me writing, and I thank you guys so much. I can't believe someone said that I had a professional writing style, I'm very flattered. ^_^ I started writing a lot longer now, actually. I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but please, enjoy. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Today—Christmas Day, is a special day, of course, a day with the family, with lovers and others.

Everyone would think today was a special peace and quiet day. Maybe; anything is possible.

-------------

Hino hardly slept that night.

Two reasons:

The kitten was so noisy.

She was confused with her feelings.

True, she had fallen for Tsukimori, actually, always was in love with him; but there were always interferences.

She stared up at the ceiling; nothing but the noise of her little kitten, Sui and her deep breathing. She slowly sat up and immediately her phone beeped.

"Hino-san, let us walk around for a while. Or would you prefer a drive?" Yunoki texted.

Kahoko's eyebrows mashed together, she couldn't help but feel the tingly feeling in her back, not because of love but because of fear.

"What does he want now?" she asked herself and stood up to change and fix herself. She replied to him by saying "Any of the two. I don't mind."

--------------

He slammed his fist on his table, breaking it as it received the force. Two of the coffee table's legs broke in two. He cussed and asked himself, "How could I let this happen?" and marched out of his room with an evil glint in his eye.

--------------

It was 10 o'clock and Hino was starting to get sleepy from her all-nighter doing nothing but thinking and caring for Sui. She couldn't simply leave Sui behind with no one to watch her, so Kahoko's mother offered to take care of it, not having someone to care for, and not having much to do. The doorbell rang and she slowly walked toward the door, looking back at Sui, smiling. Her fingers had many bandages from the scratches and bites of Sui, but she didn't mind. Hino wore gloves and a winter hat with a thick coat. She actually wore pants.

Yunoki opened the gate for her and smiled that smile which always won the girls' hearts. Hino merely cringed.

"Why are you bringing me out?" she asked him as they were inside the car.

"Can't I do this? Besides, I'm helping you."

Hino looked at him incredulously. "Helping me?! You tol—"

"I didn't tell Ryotaro everything. You did that yourself." He said indifferently, looking out on the streets.

"Although, I did hint him on many things.." he added, thinking.

Hino shook her head.

Various places she knew passed by her, until they came to a certain place where everything was unfamiliar to her. They stopped at a park, with snowflakes falling.

"We're here. Let's go." He said, and went out. Hino followed suit.

This park was breathtakingly beautiful. A park filled with flowers of different kinds; a colorful park indeed. Yunoki watched her as she bent to smell and scrutinize the flowers. She smiled everywhere, going around in circles.

"I'm thinking of opening this park later." Yunoki said, looking up at the trees.

"You should! This is such a beautiful place." She replied.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that people will litter here and there. That's what everybody does these days." He sighed.

"Open it now, then. Or invite few people."

Azuma considered that for a moment. "Good idea."

As he brought out his phone, birds sang here and there, making nests. Butterflies looked for warmer places, and small creatures hidden in the grass. There was a cemented path that led to places unknown. Where Hino and Yunoki were now, they were at the entrance, where there was a fountain, spitting out water and three benches at every corner.

He put away his phone. Did he only text one person? Strange.

"Yunoki-senpai, how many people did you invite?" Hino asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

Hino looked at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"I texted a few girls, and who knows what they'll do."

Hino remembered those 'girls'. She suspected they were the 'Yunoki Bodyguards'.

Only five minutes have passed and about 90 people have already entered the park. About fourteen of them surrounded 'Yunoki-sama!' Hino smiled at him, and looked around.

"Is that Hino Kahoko?" someone familiar yelled behind her.

She looked back, and yelled back. "Amou!"

"How are you?" Hino asked her, walking up to her.

"I'm great! Although I haven't gotten much stories lately. I wonder how Tsuchiura-kun is doing. He hasn't shown his face at all. I haven't gotten news of Tsukimori-kun either." She said thoughtfully, and spotted a nice flower, and ran to take a picture. Hino wished she could've brought her violin, though there were a lot of people, she felt that something bad might happen.

Out of the blue, somebody whispers in her ear.

"So, you're here, too?"

She was so shocked that she lost her balance and gasped. He caught her.

"Oops. Hahahah."

"Etou-kun, would you please stop that?" she asked, as he held on to her wrists, breaking her fall.

Etou raised an eyebrow. "I'll do it when I want to. So, yeah, what brings you here?"

She looked back at Yunoki. "Somebody brought me here, but he's really busy."

"He." Etou muttered. Hino did not hear it.

"What have you been doing?" she asked him casually.

"Nothing really. I went to my grandparents' house yesterday night, and got awesome gifts. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I... had dinner, with... family and friends. And I got a really nice gift, too." She smiled.

"You seem unsure."

She looked at him innocently, "No, I am! Really. Haha," she giggled and unexpectedly hugged his arm.

Etou stared at it for a bit, then shrugged it off, smiling smugly to himself.

After a while, they walked in silence. The park was big and snowflakes had formed here and there.

"I got nice new violin. What did you get?" he asked, conversationally.

Hino thought about the gift she received, mainly from the Tsukimori family. They got a small jewelry box; it was cream with blue vintage flower designs. Inside it was a mirror and beautiful jewelry. There were 5 accessories. Hino's mother got a golden diamond necklace with a touch of blue, Hino's sister got pretty pearl earrings, and her brother got a cool wristband and a silver watch. Hino's gift was a silver bracelet with charms. The charms were pink and blue cakes and cupcakes. Hino was currently wearing it, and never took it off unless she washed her hands, bathed or anything that might rust it. She loved this gift dearly. Underneath the jewelry box, there was a letter that only Hino was able to see.

_Hino-san,_

_I hope you and your family loved our gift to you. Even if you didn't give us a gift, your presence is enough to put smiles on our faces. Len himself told us that you loved cakes and the color pink. Ever since he invited you personally to our charity concert, I knew you were the one. You even invited him to go with you to an amusement park and so many other times. I'm glad you were able to open up his heart, to play freely not having a care in the world. I knew about your affair with him, though I am not to say your choice was bad or good. Whatever choice you choose already has a destiny set. Do not regret anything Hino, because if you were able to change your course, things would have been completely different. You are a good girl. Have a merry, merry Christmas._

_--- Hamai Misa_

That letter brought Hino to tears. She hid it from her family and thought about it. It was one of the reasons she was up all night.

"Hino?" Etou asked.

She broke out of her reminiscence. "Oh, I got this." She said, pulling her sleeve up and showing the bracelet.

"Gloves? Why would you like gloves?"

Hino slapped his arm and laughed.

"Kaho."

Both of them ceased movement, laughter. The park was quiet except for the wandering couples and people around them, oblivious to what was happening.

"Etou-kun, you're here, too—"

Etou waved casually, acting as if he was called, excused himself and ran up to Kaji, who spotted Hino and her ex-boyfriend. Etou held him back and spied on the two of them.

Hino stood alone, her eyes concealed by her hair. There was a slight breeze that tousled her hanging hair. Her winter cap that seemed so jolly suddenly didn't seem jolly. The inactive Christmas lights on the trees in the park were swaying with the wind. Snowflakes still fell down, but all was quiet.

"...Tsuchiura...kun." she said, no longer calling him 'Ryotaro'.

The frown on his face deepened.

They stood there, awkwardly. The silence was deafening.

Ryotaro avoided eye contact and gulped. "How is your Christmas?"

"It was great." She smiled, her eyes still concealed.

"I just saw on your wrist, a bracelet. It's really pretty."

Hino grinned and finally looked up with happy eyes. "It is." She said, jolly.

He sighed in relief. "So, who gave it to you?" he asked conversationally. The abrupt change in tone did not make things any better.

She did not answer.

"Hino, who gave it to you?" he asked again.

"A friend."

Ryotaro paused. "You don't want to talk about it, do you? You know I'm always—"

"Please, not now." She interrupted him. "You know we aren't together anymore. You aren't the only person I can rely on." she said angrily.

Ryotaro said nothing.

She trudged forward, angrily passing him by, when he took her by the arm.

"Let me go." She said.

"You're still my friend, right? Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"Tsuchiura-kun, would you please let me go?"

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Let me go."

"Why won't you—"

"LET ME GO!" she demanded.

"Tsuchiura, what's up?" Hihara asked casually, smiling, hearing part of their conversation.

Ryotaro did not move.

He frowned. "Why won't you let her go?" He asked.

Ryotaro did not move. Hihara started walking toward Hino, to help her break free of Ryotaro's strong hold, but instead, Ryotaro pushed him away.

"Go away, Hihara. This doesn't concern you."

Hihara caught himself. "Hey, whoa, what's wrong with you? I'm still your senpai. Even if you're a famous soccer player, it doesn't change that. Let go of Kaho-chan."

Again, Ryotaro did not move. Hino was already trying to get him to calm down. She put her hand over his and asked him gently to let go. She was afraid of Ryotaro, because he sometimes gets angry and doesn't know how far his anger goes.

"Tsuchiura, come on." He said, taking a step forward.

Big mistake.

Tsuchiura pushed him again, and Kazuki blocked it, which made Ryotaro throw a fist right at his face, hitting his right cheek.

"Ow! Hey—"

He was about to strike again, when Hihara caught his arm. Ryotaro threw Hino to the floor and kicked Hihara's torso. Hihara yelled in pain, bowed forward, feeling his stomach, giving Ryotaro a chance to push him again. Hihara fell on his back and he tried to get up, but Ryotaro kicks really hard, considering that he plays soccer. Again, Tsuchiura kicked him in the stomach; another cry in pain. Again, and again.

Hino shoved Ryotaro off his feet by hitting him with her side.

"Stop this Ryotaro!" She yelled. People started to gather around them. Some of them, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and with some merely observing.

Ryotaro did not back down, he ran toward Kazuki. Hino caught him, but he merely pushed her away.

"Hino-san!" Kaji exclaimed. He ran toward her with Etou following closely behind. Etou locked Ryotaro's arms tightly in a hold, though he could not hold for long. Kaji helped Hino up, but Hino kneeled down by Kazuki's side, holding his face in her hands. He had a massive cut below his right eye, and his nose was bleeding. Blood also seemed to be streaming from his mouth. She wiped the blood with her handkerchief and felt warm water roll down the side of her cheek as well. Her left temple was bleeding from the force of hitting the floor. Ryotaro broke free but was stopped again.

The police had arrived. Several people called the police, including Amou and Yunoki. Ryotaro was immediately handcuffed, and pressed to the floor. An ambulance brought Hino, Hihara and Etou to the Hospital with Kaji at the front seat, beside the driver.

--------------------------------------------------------

Amou had gotten pictures of the fight. She had sent it to the Daily Newspaper, giving her a chance report of what happened. There was footage of the fight from cell phones recorded by witnesses and it showed on the news just an hour after.

Hino's mother left with Sui to the hospital where Hino's sister works. Hino was put in the same room with Hihara and Etou.

"Kaho, what happened?!" both her mother and sister exclaimed as Hino was able to open her eyes by just the slightest. She fainted from seeing the sight of so much blood.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Just then, the news flashed on the hanging TV in the room.

"_We interrupt this program to report about what happened this morning, at approximately 11:30am. Time now is 4:32pm. Big-shot newbie, Tsuchiura Ryotaro apparently got himself into a fight with a teenage boy, one year older than himself, and also his good friend, Hihara Kazuki-kun. Reporting about this is Amou Nami. Amou-san?" the scene switches to Amou holding a microphone at the same park; same place the fight took place._

"_Thank you, Miko-kun. As you can see, there is a small amount of blood left here and there. This fight wasn't only between big-shot newbie player, Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Hihara Kazuki-kun. Tsuchiura-kun's ex-girlfriend defended Hihara Kazuki-kun—"_

Hino's mother watched the news with her mouth wide open. Hino's sister took care of Sui, and put her in a less cold climate.

Hino's temple was bandaged and it throbbed painfully. She couldn't open her eyes from the pain.

"Hino-san, are you alright?"

"Etou-kun? Is that you?"

A hand held hers.

"Yeah."

She squeezed the hand.

"Where is Hihara-senpai?"

Etou looked over his shoulder, "He's not doing so well."

Hino's eyes popped, which caused her to close her eyes again, tears overflowing from the pain.

"Ah!"

Hino's sister scolded her. "Kaho, don't do that! It was brave of you to defend your friend, but try to stay away from that weird Tsuchiura, okay?" she asked of her, worriedly.

Hino could not reply for she was biting her lip to keep herself from yelling out the pain in her head.

Etou could feel Kahoko's hand shaking as she struggled to keep herself from yelling. She knew it would bother all the other people in the hospital and most especially Hihara. It gave him a helpless feeling, and winced.

"He might have to get surgery. His stomach is purple and badly bruised. Who knows if his internal organs weren't affected, but his other wounds seem to be okay." Said Etou.

Hino's features did not change. As her pulse kept going, it hurt her wound a lot more. Hino's mother was still watching the news, and her sister went to fetch some painkillers.

The door opened, revealing Shimizu Keiichi. He wasn't carrying his cello, though he seemed pretty worried. "Kaho-senpai?"

Hino grabbed a part of the bed sheet. "Shimizu-kun! Where are you?" her face looking better, but still pale.

He slowly walked toward her. "I brought you some flowers." He said, putting it on her bedside table.

Hino smiled, "Thank you so much, Shimizu-kun. That is so sweet of you. I wish I could see your face."

Shimizu blushed by the slightest. "Your eyes... "

Hino giggled. Etou was surprised that she could do that despite the pain she just endured and is still probably enduring. "My eyes are alright. It—it's just that—it's my head."

"_I really hope Kaho-chan is doing okay. I haven't seen her for a while now." Said Mio through cell phone._

"_Yeah, me too. I miss her dearly. Tsuchiura probably has anger issues because he was always sweet with Kaho in High School" said Nao in another cellphone recording on television._

"_Those are two of Hino-san's best friends. We do hope she is doing fine." Said Amou. "Tsuchiura Ryotaro probably forgot that today was Christmas day. What do you think about that?  
_

"_Back to you Miko-kun?"—_

"Mio, Nao?" Kahoko smiled by just hearing their voices. Two more tears rolled down her cheek.

"Kahoko, are you alright, dear?" her mother asked, finally tearing her eyes off the TV. She noticed only now that there were two very handsome men right across her from the bed.

"Oh, are you Kahoko's friends?" she asked with a smile. They both nodded.

"Thank you for being her for her."

"Mother, everyone, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. Hihara Kazuki-kun will need a little check-up and also will be treated shortly to check if he needs surgery. Kaho will be fine, I promise." Hino's sister grinned.

Hino's mother kissed her hand, "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you, mom."

"Kaho-senpai.." Keiichi said anxiously.

"Shimizu-kun, thank you for worrying about me." She smiled. "You too, Etou-kun."

Shimizu had already left the room along with Hino's mother. Her sister called the doctor which left Etou alone.

He never let go of Hino's hand. It was still being squeezed which meant she was still in pain.

Etou bent forward, and right above her face was his. He could feel her breathing unevenly. Softly, he kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, Hino tilted her face toward his direction, causing her to press her lips softly on his own cheek, but it was extremely near to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and he was already being pulled back by another nurse.

All he could see, was that beautiful girl with shiny, red hair; white and soft skin, smiling right at him.

"Thank you, Etou-kun" she mouthed.


	17. Doing time

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Her eyes twitch by the slightest.

_Sigh, I wish I could open my eyes. Hihara-senpai doesn't seem to be here, since it's very quiet. Oh no, does that mean I'm alone?_

She searches frantically for the Nurse Call Button, and finds it somehow dangling beside her bed.

A minute later, the door opens.

"Hino Kahoko-san?" said a gentle male voice from her left.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you, but may I know what time it is?" she asked guiltily. She knew this was a stupid question, and would probably waste three minutes of a persons' life but..

The nurse laughed. "It's two in the morning. What's wrong, can't sleep?" he said, sitting on the edge Hino's bed, beside her feet.

She nodded weakly.

"Don't worry, Hino-san. You'll be able to get out of this place in a few days time. You're friend might have to stay a bit longer." He said soothingly.

She gave him a small smile.

"Speaking of friends," he added. "There's someone here to see you."

Hino remained unmoving. The doctor had reminded her not to move so much or she might open the wound a little bit. She didn't want that, obviously. She's already gotten used to it by now. But who could be visiting this late at night?

"Kahoko~." Said a familiar voice.

Hino grinned. "Velma!"

Velma chuckled softly. "Hee hee, hey Kahoko. How's the head?"

She responded by giving out a groan. Another chuckle from Velma. The nurse slipped away unnoticed.

After a while of silence, Velma spoke.

"Ex-boyfriend, huh. He was a toughie. Good thing my team was well trained."

"Team?"

Velma paused, and made a face. Though, that was completely pointless because Hino was blind for the time being.

"I forgot to tell you, I work as a Trainee Police Woman. We took care of your ex." She winked, another useless thing to do. She looked embarrassed momentarily but shrugged it off.

Hino shuddered as she freely said the word 'ex'. She still loved him, somehow.

"How is he?" she asked her.

"He's in jail, doing time for about 3 months. He's in one empty jail cell. We fear he might beat other people up. I don't pity anyone, but my sister does. She watches him every now and then. She says that he looks like he regrets living."

Velma seems to be the kind of person who doesn't care about anybody's business, only her own. As she said, she doesn't pity anyone. Who does this remind me of? Nevermind. I'm too tired to think.

"You still like him, no?" she said in her accented tone.

I don't answer.

"Oh right! I saw that guy again."

Hino was confused.

"Guy?"

Velma looked confused. Useless.

"The guy wearing dark clothes. The one from before? When you asked me if I knew him?"

Unexpectedly, my eyes popped open.

Hino shut them tight as soon as she opened them, biting her tongue to keep from screaming, her hands covering her face. Velma peered at the side of her face. Blood trickled down to her ear. Quickly, she clicked the nurse button again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hino-san, I believe you can go out now." Said the nurse. It has been 2 weeks.

"Thank you, it's been nice with you to help." She smiled. Her eyes were covered with bandages. They were mainly supposed to cover her wound, but the bandage was long enough.

The nurse escorted her to the Guest Room. He informed her that someone volunteered to pick her up. Of course, she didn't leave without saying goodbye to Kazuki, who was asleep. For a guy full of energy, he seems to sleep a lot now.

"We're here. Please be careful from now on, and drink your medicine." He said as he let go, nodding to someone.

Someone held her by the waist and led her to the outside, saying nothing.

"Mom?" Hino guessed.

"Nope." The voice said. It was slightly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her hand on who it was.

"Mm.. Etou?" she was confident it would be him.

They stopped walking, then resumed.

"Haha, yeah right!" Kaji's voice laughed out.

"Oops—Drat, now there goes my chance of surprising you."

Hino giggled. "You did, when you laughed out loud."

He chuckled with her.

"What made you think Etou would have picked you up? Isn't it obvious that he won't burden himself with this kind of task?"

"Haha, that's him alright."

As they made their way carefully to the parking lot, Hino asked about what happened when the whole incident happened; the incident which will become the talk of Japan, and other countries, considering that Ryotaro is closely an international soccer star, suspended for about a year.

Kaji did not notice that there were people taking pictures of them.

Kaji drove her home, and carefully led her to her house, who left her in the caring arms of her mother.

When she and Kaji bid goodbye, there was a sound that lit up Hino's face.

"Sui~!" she said, desperately searching.

"Hold on, honey. I'll bring her to you."

Hino mother first seated her on the couch, then putting the little kitten on her lap.

"Noisy one, she is. It's only now she's quiet. She must miss you. It's been many days. Your brother brought you a gift." Her mother said.

"Tell him I said thank you." She smiled, as she nuzzled Sui.

"Oh, Kahoko? Your phone has been pretty noisy. I haven't been able to check yet because little Sui wants so much attention!" she said, making faces to the kitty.

"I'll bring you to your room, okay?" she said, as she supported her going up the stairs. Her mom handed her the cell phone once she was settled on her bed.

Hino frowned.

"Mom, I can't read."

Her mother slapped herself lightly on the forehead.

Suddenly, Hino felt a pang. What if Ryotaro or Tsukimori-kun texted?

"They're all from your friends Mio and Nao."

Hino lightened up.

"I'll go call them up, okay? Just lie down for a bit, don't get me too worried." She said, leaving the room.

Hino felt around her, looking for her pillow, and slowly lying down, making sure not to hit her wound.

_Sigh. Nothing from Tsukimori-kun, huh? Nothing from Etou-kun either._

Hino remains unmoving in her room as if she were still in the hospital.

_Though.. one good thing is that I've realized something with all the mental time I've had in the hospital._

_Why is it that Etou and Tsukimori seem alike?_

_They're both cold, they're both just the same level with their skill in the violin, but.._

_Why is it that I see one of them more than I'd like to?_

_Tsukimori doesn't seem to care anymore._

_Probably too caught up in practicing, he's completely forgotten about me.._

_Etou... Kiriya. I remember the last time I saw him would be when I kissed his cheek._

_..._

_Why did I do that?_

No sound could be heard. Not even a rustle; only the steady breathing and heartbeat of Kahoko. Not much movement, until she could hear three people climbing up the steps, making the walls of her room vibrate.

After a few seconds, silence. There were quiet whispers outside of her door, then the sound of a knob being turned.

"Kaho?" came the voice of one of her best friends, Nao. The door creaked as she opened it slowly, pressing her lips because of so much sound.

"It's nice to hear your voice, Nao." Hino smiled.

"Kaho-chan's awake?" came the voice of Mio who followed Nao in the room.

"Mio, you're here too?" she asked, still unmoving from her bed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be, Kaho-chan?"

They wasted minutes talking about how terrifying the accident was until Hino's mother quietly closed the door, until the sound of her footsteps descending the stairs abated to silence.

"Kaho, what really happened?" Nao started.

"The news informed everyone that Tsuchiura-kun started the fight because of Hihara-senpai, but for a reason unknown. Tsuchiura-kun did not answer any questions, rather—didn't let anyone question him." Mio said, as she lightly squeezed Hino's right hand.

Hino frowned deeply.

Nao and Mio watched her, as they waited for an answer. The answer they got showed on Hino's bandages where it supposedly covered her eyes. They grew damp.

"Kaho-chan?" Mio's worried voice echoed through Hino's ears.

"I was chatting with Etou-kun..." her voice shaking.

"Then suddenly he was there. Etou made an excuse for leaving because he said he saw Kaji-kun." Her voice started trailing off.

"Ryotaro started asking questions about Christmas and my bracelet. I refused to tell him then he suddenly goes 'I can tell him anything'. As if he's the only person I can rely on.." Again, her voice trailed off. Her temple throbbed as her pulse grew stronger.

"Then he asked why I was distancing myself from him. Then he asked if it was _him_.." she sobbed.

Mio and Nao gasped.

"How did he know?" Mio asked.

"I—I told him everything." She admitted.

Mio and Nao exchanged looks.

"I demanded him to let go of me since I got angry and wanted to go away. He wouldn't, then Hihara-senpai came. Every step he took closer, Ryo—Tsuchiura-kun would push him away."

---------------------------------------

They talked animatedly about what happened. They talked for hours.

Meanwhile, in the Tsukimori residence.

Len was restless. He spent one week memorizing and perfecting four pieces for a concert. You couldn't expect anything less. He pondered over the gift Hino's family gave them. It was a medium sized music box. You could see that they put a little effort into buying it. The music box had tiny drawers containing CDs. Something that wouldn't have surprised him would be that they were all songs in the Classical genre. Piano, Violin and Cello. There were four CDs in total. He had heard all three except for the last. Maybe because he didn't want to hear something that looked so girly, but his curiosity got the better of him.

He took the last CD and went downstairs to the Music Player. His mother and father were drinking tea, relaxing as nightfall approached.

"What is it, Len?" asked his father.

"I'm just going to listen to the last CD from the present given by the Hino family, father." He said. When they heard that it was the last CD, they both got up and stood nearer to the Music Player.

It played Hino's voice with her Mother, sister and brother, talking; introducing their favorite performance from Kahoko. Later, there was a beautiful sound of a piano played by Fuyuumi, invited especially for Christmas, then accompanied by a heartbreaking violin tune. Throughout the song, Hamai Misa shed tears. She and her husband applauded, and went back to their tea, talking about Hino. Tsukimori got the CD and acted as if he would return to his room, but he was eavesdropping. So unlike him, yes. But the topic interested him. All he could hear were praises for Hino. He looked at the Pink CD. He beamed at the CD, almost letting out a small laugh at how... Kahoko was Kahoko.

As Len was about to go back to his room, his parents talked about the beating of Hihara Kazuki and Hino Kahoko.

**beating...Hino Kahoko.**

It echoed in his mind.

He descended the stairs and pretended to get something from the shelves; a CD of sorts.

As he was looking what CD would look good enough, his father asked him about his thoughts on the incident.

"What incident?" he asked innocently. It was no lie, because he never really knew about it.

"You haven't seen the news then?" his mother asked.

He shook his head.

They told him the whole story.

He did not know how to react. After they told him the story, he went to get a cup of tea.

_Bastard. I never thought he would beat her up, though he himself told me that he liked Hino. Tsk, he really is a green-headed fool._

Len now plans to visit her soon. But he doesn't know if she's still confined in the Hospital.

_Grah, I'll do some research. What a waste of time._

* * *

So very sorry for the long wait! I have been stuck, and I feel like it's sort of a ramble. But nevertheless, I've done it! Thank you, thank you, all reviewers. You really keep me going.

Xoxo,

~guitaristah

P.S. I didn't check for grammar whatever because my eyes hurt and I want to sleep. Haha. If there are grammar corrections, please tell me.


	18. Settled

Okay, I wanted to write 28 as soon as possible before it gets out of my head. Though you might be against me for this, but... hold on, just read for a bit. I might spoil everything.

_Don't read this part! This is for one of my reviewers who I can't review reply to:_

* * *

hyacinth: I don't make Ryotaro take Kahoko for granted. He does love her, and she loves him too. Kahoko just has mixed feelings towards him, Len and Etou. Didn't you read in one part that he regretted his life because of what he did to Hino? He did that because of Hihara. If Hihara didn't press on him, nothing would have happened. Besides, they were having a really personal conversation, and that's something you shouldn't join in. Hope I made it clear, and sorry for bringing you up here, I couldn't give you a reply.

Xoxo,

guitaristah

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"Mom, I'd like to go out for a walk." Hino said to her mother. She was sitting on the couch, very ladylike. Though she only did this because she was blind and she couldn't just move around, her mother peeked at her and looked at Sui, who was sleeping soundly in her cage.

"Okay, I'll go with you, please be careful, okay? Don't worry me." She replied.

"Can I bring my violin?" she asked. Hino has been very hardworking with her music practices in her room. She's missed a lot of notes sometimes, and it's hard to keep her posture right. She laughed at herself when she'd think of what Tsukimori Len would react to this.

--------------

As they walked uphill, slowly to the park, Kahoko couldn't help but hear murmurs. Some people actually considered going up to her and apologizing for Ryotaro's behaviour and hugging her. All she could do was smile. But thanks to them, her mind was made up on something.

As they were halfway, Kahoko's mother started getting tired. Kahoko noticed no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She could hear her breath.

"Mom, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Her mom laughed exhaustedly. "Oh, I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"I can go off on my own, please rest." She urged.

"Oh no you don't." said a voice coming from behind them. A voice Kahoko knew too well.

"Who are you?" her mother asked.

"Etou Kiriya. Don't worry, I'm a friend." He said impassively. Her mother eyed him but he didn't notice. Of course mothers wouldn't want their daughters to be with some sort of guy when she couldn't see what they could be doing.

"Kaho, give me a call if you need anything, okay?" she said, handing her cellphone to her.

"I will. Thanks mom."

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here yet." Etou said casually.

"Why not? It's no fun to listen to TV. All the news says is about Ryotaro, me and Hihara-senpai."

Etou gulped, not sure what to say after that.

"Speaking of Ryotaro--" she started, and whispered something in his ear.

Whatever she said, Etou's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Please, Etou?"

Well, he couldn't refuse that, now could he?

"I still don't get why you want to do this." He said as they walked to their destination.

She didn't respond. She just kept walking with him, her hand holding his shoulder as he guided her.

After a few minutes...

"We're here." He announced.

They entered, and Etou helped her go up the stairs. Kahoko slipped one time and Etou caught her. Now he was worrying. Wait, worrying for what?

"Velma?" Kahoko called out. They were at the Front Desk with nobody around.

"Ssh! Quiet, you don't want anyone to hear you now, do you?" Etou scolded her. They were in the said jail where Ryotaro was.

"Who's there?" asked a voice that sounded like Velma.

"Velma, is that you?"

The girl laughed. "No, I'm Velma's sister, Alma."

Alma examined her hair, "You must be Kahoko Hino? Velma's told me a lot about you."

Kahoko merely smiled. Alma beckoned them to come to a much appropriate place for talking. Etou held her shoulder as they walked in there. Each time they'd pass a cell, some of them would yell out to them "What are you in here for?" or "Isn't that newbie's girl?"

As they entered a different room, more quiet and she could hear a guitar playing in the background.

"Welcome to the safe grounds of this jail!" Alma cried out, laughing.

Velma emerged from another door and greeted Hino and her friend Etou.

"What brings you here, Kahoko?" Velma asked as she sipped her Coke Zero.

"Actually, I wanted to visit Ryotaro."

Velma choked on her drink.

"What? Why in the world—"

"Velma." Alma said in a warning tone.

Velma looked at her with an annoyed look. "Fine. Kiriya, right? Pardon my name whatever's, but you're going to have to stay here. Ryotaro wouldn't want to see his ex with the guy who tried to stop him."

* * *

Velma held Hino's hand as they made their way to a different cell. He was in a room with one single cell.

"Ryotaro~ What's up?" she called out casually.

As they entered the light of the room, it was much tidier than the place they entered.

She sat on her desk.

Ryotaro did not look up.

"Ryotaro speak up!" Velma said.

He kept his eyes closed and Velma actually saw a single tear falling from his eye.

"Aw, you're crying." She laughed.

"Tsuchuira-kun?" Hino said, as she heard 'crying'.

Tsuchuira immediately sat up.

Hino could not see anything, which was the biggest disadvantage.

"K—Hino." He said, relieved.

"I-I'm so s—"

"You don't have to say it, Tsuchiura-kun." She smiled at him. She reached out, finding his hand.

Velma reacted to this. "Kahoko, don't go near him."

"It's okay Velma."

Velma backed down, but was very cautious. Because she was goth, she thought of an analogy that was like: The pretty angel was giving in to the demon.

Hino reached out, feeling nothing.

Ryotaro stood behind the bars. He didn't move because he told himself he was a monster. Instead he looked at her sadly. She reached out but was still a bit far off. She took a step forward.

Velma followed suit.

Another step and she could feel the bars.

Velma got annoyed. "Your loss." She muttered and sat in her chair, filing her nails.

Hino held the bars and felt them, tightening her grip. She didn't know what it was at first. Ryotaro watched her carefully.

She bit her lip as she looked for him.

She fit her hand through one of the spaces of the bars and put her left hand in front of her face so as not to hit her face on the bars.

She reached out once more and felt his shirt.

He caught his breath.

She felt higher, searching for his neck. When she found it, she pulled him close into an embrace.

Hesitant, Ryotaro slid his hands around her waist, embracing her as well. It was hard that there was something in the way.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

"You know I could've hurt you again." He said as he shied away from her bandaged head.

Hino sobbed.

Ryotaro leveled his head with hers.

"Why are you crying?" he said, trying to be gentle. For some reason, gentle made him think of Tsukimori sarcastically a 'gentleman' but he shrugged it off. He wiped her cheek, though there were no tears that fell, only her bandages damped up again.

"Stop crying, you'll have to change your bandages." He said. He noticed the blood mark on the side of her face. Abruptly, he made her let go slowly. He went to his bed, unable to see her.

"Hino~, what's taking you so l—" Etou started as he entered the small room. His voice trailed off as he saw Hino sobbing and Ryotaro pretending to sleep on his bed. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He knew it was Etou, all the more he didn't want to look though he could feel his eyes on his back.

"Let's go." He said indifferently.

Hino grip loosened. She threw a folded piece of paper in the cell. Ryotaro's cell was the only one with bars. All the others were steel doors.

They left with Velma trailing behind them.

Ryotaro looked out and picked the paper up.

He wept.

* * *

Hino safely got home.

Luckily, Etou did not notice the letter.

Etou was pretty ticked off, though. They had so much fun on their way back, but Etou seemed distracted by something. Hino's violin never played.

She played with Sui the whole time until her mother asked what she did, and she replied by saying that she met up with old friends.

"Hamai Misa called again, isn't that wonderful news?" her mom exclaimed.

Hino hid her surprise. "Y-yeah! Ow! Sui, don't scratch me!" she giggled.

"They're inviting us over for lunch. You took up the whole morning, dear. Me too, I need to rest a bit. We can relax at their big house." She said.

"Mom, don't take advantage of their luxury, okay?"

"What, Hamai Misa told me that!" she protested jokingly.

* * *

"Len, please prepare." His father started as he looked for his wife, brewing tea.

They gave the maids and other staffs day-offs until tomorrow. They knew that an event like this would certainly make them gossip until it would reach the news. Though, letting them out would give a big risk, considering that the Hino family dined with the Tsukimori's, knowing that Hino and Tsukimori didn't know each other famously. This would also get their attention on Ryotaro, who was still doing time in jail, but was now an even better person ever since Hino visited him.

Len wore normal clothes, not bothering to change into more formal ones, as they did have visitors. But there was something on his mind.

Later, as the lunch was prepared, Hino and her mother entered the premises. Hino wore her normal attire, as Winter was long gone, thanks to the time in the Hospital, she did not know what date it was today. Her mom wore simple clothes, but her jewelry showed it wasn't that simple. Her necklace was one of the personal gifts from the Tsukimori family. Hino never removed her bracelet.

Speaking of their gifts, Hino was nervous seeing him again. Hamai Misa knew the affair. What could she have planned?

Her mother guided her gently to their living room; the same living room where Hino and her two green-haired friends stopped by to eat. She could easily tell when the Tsukimori's saw them. As she entered, they all gasped.

"Oh, my dear. Hino-san, are you alright?" Hamai Misa asked sympathetically. She nodded at Len, who gently took her by the arm and seated her beside him. It was awkward enough doing that, but if Hino would have seen his slightly embarrassed face, she would have smiled to herself. She gave a small thank you as she was seated.

Len's parents chatted amicably with Hino's mother as they tried to gain more information about the incident. Meanwhile, Tsukimori and Hino had their own conversation, low that their parents couldn't hear by the clarity of the voice of Hino's mother.

At first, Tsukimori didn't know at all where to start.

"How is your music now? It should be rather difficult to play, being blinded."

She giggled silently, her posture did not change. Being half-blind, considering that she just couldn't open her eyes made her more ladylike.

"Honestly, I tried practicing and made many mistakes. I was thinking how you would react to it." She smiled.

He shook his head and covered part of his face in annoyance.

"Let's go. Let me see." He said, standing up, and holding out his hand.

_Fool, she can't see._ He thought to himself.

He gently took her by the h—arm. He almost held her hand again. She stood up and looked at the direction of her mother's voice.

They looked at them.

Len excused them both by saying that he will keep her violin playing in check, so she could still practice even though she has a temporary disability.

They descended the stairs. Although it was very hard for Hino that Len ended up holding her by the waist, guiding her all the way to the same room where he taught her how to play a part in the piano. How much she missed, it's sad.

Len took his violin from his case and carefully handed it to Hino. Making sure she didn't drop it, she slowly made her posture.

"Nope, make your foot a little bit more... there. No, straighten your posture. Don't raise your chin too high." And more of the continuous teachings.

Soon, Hino gave out and slowly sat on the floor. She felt his violin, and it made her want to open her eyes. She didn't want to risk the chance because she didn't want to keep changing her bandages.

The violin gave her a really nostalgic feeling.

"I'm sorry. I overworked you." He said quietly. She heard his footsteps go toward her, taking his violin and setting it somewhere, then pulling her up and settling her on a couch.

"Nonsense." She said as quietly as he.

They sat facing each other on the opposite ends of the small coffee table, Tsukimori observed her.

Her hands on the couch, feeling the softness, her posture, slightly slouching, and...

She was just the same Kahoko Hino he knew the last time he saw her.

That reminded him, his jacket.

Nevermind that.

Though he said she still seemed like herself, something changed.

"You seem to have changed a bit." He blurted out.

She laughed. "Oh yes, I think so too."

"I think it was because I had nothing to do at the hospital, unable to read or even watch TV, all I could do was speak with people, and think. I think I thought deeply, because I seem to understand a lot of things now." She added.

Tsukimori didn't know what to say again.

"For example...?" He bit his lip, as he was certainly not himself. And for what? For the sake of conversation?

"My feelings, mainly. And solving them, I guess." She said without embarrassment, or the slightest blush. She really knows now.

Hearing this made Tsukimori think. Is she deciding again?

"Erm.. How's the kitten?" he said, trying to come up with another topic.

She brightened up. "Oh! Just wonderful! Her name is Sui, though I kind of got a lot of scratches—"

"Scratches? Where?" he said in a scolding tone.

"M-my fingers.."

"Hino, you know better than that." He said as he examined her scarred fingers. It wasn't so bad. They seemed like marks, but some really were wounds.

"Please, don't get any more scratches." He said, after finishing his quick examination.

"Do you want to see her? She grew a lot bigger."

"I don't have time. I have to practice tomorrow."

She pouted by the slightest.

"Don't overwork yourself, Tsukimori-kun. You should have fun even just for a while." She advised, taking the same advice that was given to her by her friends.

"And this isn't what you would call 'fun'?"

Hearing this, Hino smiled happily.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun. For being here with me."

_This is so mushy.._ He thought annoyingly.

"Watch yourself, okay?" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

"What?"

"Can you play the song you sang to me?"

Len blushed. "Of course." And made his way to the piano.

Ich bin hier für Sie, wann immer Sie schreien.

Zusätzlich ist die Resonanz Ihres Seufzers herzerfreuend.

DES Haares, Ihr Scharlachrot goldenen Augen schön schimmernd ständig.

Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. Mehr als Sie wissen.

_That same song, again!_

_I love the tune, I love it. I just wish I could understand it._

Hino cried without her noticing. Somehow, her wound didn't bleed. Her pulse had been thudding like crazy, but the wound had probably closed. She still couldn't blink properly, even with her bandages on, not that her eyes are open.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at her from the piano.

"I-I... It reminds me of everything we've done together."

Len gulped and pressed his lips.

Her heart felt like it was glowing.

"I still love you, you know that?"

Tsukimori's eyes widened.

"I've always wondered what the song meant. I don't speak German."

There came a surprise. She heard a small little laugh out of his lips. Something she has never heard. Her heart sighed.

"Typical." He said, and took Kahoko's hand.

He led her to the piano, and asked if she still remembered the part she learned.

She nodded, and he asked her to play it. As she played it, he played the left hand part.

_I am here for you, whenever you cry._

_In addition, the resonance of your sigh is heartwarming._

_Their scarlet of hair, your golden eyes, resplendent by the night._

_I love you, I love you. More than you know._

Throughout the song, Kahoko couldn't even keep playing from her shivers as she sobbed. Tsukimori played it perfectly. As he finished, he took part of her hair that concealed her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I do, too. I love you." She whispered.

He chuckled to himself, and held her tight in an embrace. Carefully, he kissed her forehead.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

She giggled. "No." and held him tighter.

She left later, not more than just a kiss on the forehead from Len. She couldn't help but smile, temporarily forgetting other things at hand.

Hooray! I love this chapter.

Tsuchiura's letter in the next chapter. Sorry, but school resumes tomorrow which means, I can make it this Friday only. Sorry for not adding it, but I didn't think it would be appropriate for her to think of him after settling things with Len. Aaand, I wasn't able to grammar check, I was in a hurry because mother told me to sleep already.

Love you all,

guitaristah

You know you want to. ;)

|

|

|  
\/


	19. Ryotaro's Letter

Late, late, late. Okay, so sorry about the lateness. School's been hectic. Report, Video, Speech Choir Practice, Guitar Recital (Well, not really) with singing, Intramurals, and you get the idea. I have to cram this weekend.

diyanz: OH. You actually printed them? You're so sweet, and much too kind! Fellow Filipina, ikaw rin, ang galing mo!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Len ruffled his hair and thought stupidly.

"I wonder why I suddenly became like that towards her?" he said to no one, alone in his room. The air conditioner vibrating the walls.

A brief flashback played in his mind, remembering a party they went to just before the visitors came.

He remembered a few people making him taste alcohol. They wouldn't stop urging him to, and it annoyed the hell out of him and so he chugged one glass.

He slapped himself mentally.

"That's why. I knew I felt a little tipsy. How foolish of me, doing something so reckless that might actually get me drunk." He said, remembering yesterday, and made his way to bed.

* * *

Four months have passed.

Hino's been feeling a lot better. Mio and Nao always made her rely on them, and they always played with Sui and they guided her in cake shops, and sometimes Fuyuumi would join in and also Shimizu. Kaji always went with them, no matter how annoyed they were. He was just too dense, but Hino's like that sometimes, too.

Hino could already see after a month, but she still had a bandage on her temple. At that time, all her friends joined in; all except Len and Ryotaro. Len claimed he had so much to work on, and Ryotaro... well, someone Hino always worries about. He's already out of prison, and no one knows what he's up to.

Since she could see, she's been smiling more and more. All her friends visit Kazuki in the hospital who looks a lot better than before. Even Mori Minami and Megumi Shouji. He'll be out in one more month, but he won't be allowed to do sports or even play his trumpet.

It was something Hino noticed one time while they were visiting him, eating cake and a lot of other food. She noticed he didn't chow down as usual, and just watched everyone else having fun. Even though he has to follow a specific diet for a while didn't mean that he wouldn't be himself anymore, right? He might be down about not playing the trumpet, or even hearing music.

Hino gulped.

_...even hearing music..._

Ryotaro couldn't possibly hear any music, too; none other than Velma's terrible singing. His old friend Sasaki visited him very often and all his old soccer friends.

Suddenly, she remembered her letter.

_Dear Ryotaro,_

_ I know this could be hard for you, but for what you did, I don't blame you._

_Hihara was probably pushing his limit. But then I knew you were getting angrier the more you stayed with me... and probably it was because of somebody. I'm sorry._

_I'll say this now, that I still love you. I didn't avoid you like how many people tried to tell me, and I still feel guilty, so please, let me hear your problems sometime, too, okay? We're still best friends, right?_

_I can almost hear you think that how it could possibly be my fault, since I said 'sorry' and I hear from Velma that you regret things now and it's as if you don't want to face the world anymore. Please don't blame yourself, don't blame it on anyone. _

_I don't know if you're upset that Tsukimori is here—if you didn't know that, well he is—don't be. I know you both are rivals, how amazing it is that from a trivial item it shifts to how you perform onstage. Please understand, it is time for us to part from what we were together. What we used to be._

_I still have one request. Play for me. Any song. I don't know if the incident was a trick of Fate or anything like that, who knows if it's a sign; but hearing you play is like a walk on the mountains of a Brand New Breeze._

_I miss you already. _

_Love,_

_Hino Kahoko_

That letter was never enough to voice out Hino's feeling, and everything she wanted to tell him.

On her way home from Violin School, she took a little side trip to Minami Instruments. She missed the old guy, and she needed a tuning fork and a few scores.

She pushed the door open and the bell tinkled as always. As the door slowly closed behind her, she smelled the room, feeling a surge of nostalgia. She hasn't been here for so long, and this place gives her chills and the feeling of Ryotaro present.

"Excuse me—" she starts, and peeks around the room.

Left to right, she looks. All she sees is the piano and all the other things. Nobody is around.

Her eyes drifted to a silver, shiny bell. The lights weren't on; only the sun lit the room that it gave off a look that it hasn't been used much.

She put her things down, which were her violin and her bag by the piano and rang the bell.

The door behind the counter slowly opened, revealing a tall and drowsy figure.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you wa—"

The tall figure stopped talking as he observed Hino in front of the counter.

"Hino?" he muttered to himself as he stepped into the light.

Hino's eyes grew wider as she saw him again, in the flesh, for four months. All she had mostly seen was him on TV and the Tsukimori family.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun!" she said, agape.

He ruffled his head vigorously. "Now why are you here?"

She pressed her lips. "Umm.. I just needed a tuning fork and a few scores so.."

She looked around the room and took what she needed. As she did so, Ryotaro watched her nervously and made his way from behind the counter to the piano.

"May I ask a question?" she said, as she looked through the scores.

He waited.

"Where's t—"

"I gave him a vacation. I told the old man that he should rest for a while and he ended up making me run it." He said, irritated.

She looked at him, with a smile. "I can see why you have a bell there." She giggled.

Seeing her smile made him smile. She stood, agape, again.

"I haven't seen your smile for ages!"

He didn't stop smiling. "I haven't seen your eyes, either."

Hino blushed, looked away stubbornly and searched for some more scores.

Ryotaro laughed. "Still the same as always eh, Kahoko?"

Silence filled the room. Neither of them called each other by name, who knows if Ryotaro meant that, or it just slipped. Hino paused shuffling for a while, then looked to him.

"Is your head okay?" he asked randomly.

She nodded. Her eyes drifted to the piano.

His fists tightened and he pressed his lips.

"Don't stop me from saying this. I'm s—"

"Please, don't—"

"—orry. For everything. I know I shouldn't have done that, and I don't think words alone could cover my apology. All my problems are related to my career and the press, if you wanted to know. I always get a nagging feeling before I sleep that I'm a murderer." He sighed.

She looked at him as if she was about to cry. She walked toward him and reached for his forearm, but he looked away.

"Don't feel that way." She said, as she softly squeezed his arm.

He sighed, and his head tilted lightly to the floor. He put his hand on hers and pushed it off of him.

He walked away from her, sitting on the piano stool.

Hino, near her things, watched him with the same sad eyes. Somehow, her wound wasn't bothering her.

He lifted the piano cover, and flexed his fingers. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, awaiting his sound.

The first note had been executed, followed by another and another.

Hino's heart had a rush of melancholy but flying feelings.

_Brand New Breeze, huh?_


	20. A Mistress

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Day by day, the routine is the same. Hino is always out of the house, hanging out with her friends, all with Hihara, making sure he isn't lonely. Kazuki doesn't talk much now. Nor does he eat much.

This worried Hino, so she came in earlier than the rest.

She greeted her sister as she entered the hospital, complimenting her brown hair tied into a bun.

She walked through the quiet hallways, nearing his room, she heard music.

Probably the CD she lent him the other day.

She peeked in the room, opening the door slowly.

The music wasn't a CD. It was Ryotaro playing a keyboard.

She closed the door softly and listened closely.

She heard Kazuki chuckle. A conversation passed, mainly about apologies.

"This is my way of saying 'I'm sorry'." she heard Ryotaro's voice.

"Thanks, friend." Hihara replied.

"Don't move too much, okay? I want you to heal faster and hear your trumpet. Someday I'll see you.. probably in an orchestra or wherever."

Footsteps, he was exiting the door.

Hino fumbled and sat on a chair, trying to act casual, looking in her bag.

Ryotaro exited, but didn't notice Hino. He just kept walking with the bag for the keyboard, seeming happier. It was right for him to go this early, considering the press that might follow him around. As he turned for the exit, Hino entered the room.

"Hihara-senpai?"

Hihara turned slowly, and smiled.

"Kaho-chan! You're early." He said, loudly. He probably forgot about keeping his voice unstrained.

She giggled and sat beside him on the bed. "Yeah, I figured to see you before the others. You're not your usual self lately, is it because of the limits you have to accept here in the hospital?" she asked, though she knew he was doing this for Ryotaro.

"Kinda, yeah." Suddenly, his face turned red, and he froze. He noticed that Hino's hand was on top of his, but she didn't notice because it was under the blanket.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Haha!"

She giggled along with him.

* * *

_I don't understand why, but today seems to be a special day._ Hino thought to herself, walking around the streets, dilly-dallying and wasting time.

"What are you doing, Kahoko?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yunoki-senpai? Why aren't you with Hihara-senpai? Everyone is there."

He took a step forward. "Well, it's boring without someone to tease."

Hino blushed at the slightest and turned away.

Yunoki caught her by the wrist.

"What's wrong, you don't want to be teased?" he said, their noses almost touching.

Sweat rolled down the side of her cheek, her expression of terror and something else.

She had to wait until he laughed.

_Seriously, what is it with my face that's so funny?_ She thought to herself and marched off someplace else.

She walked and entered the same park where she first heard Ousaki Shinobu play his violin for the children. She went to the rails and leaned. She looked at the breathtaking view of the ocean.

Tears escaped her, she didn't know why. At times like these, she wonders how ironic life is, thinking about old times.

She stood there for how long, thinking of what happened before. All her memories, and things that have happened even just a few months ago felt like it happened either just yesterday or ages ago.

* * *

The sun had started to set.

Has she been here that long?

She was still near the rail, sitting. She was standing the last time she remembered.

She realized she was leaning on someone's legs.

She looked up and rubbed her eyes.

His eyes were directed at the sun. Watching as the sun sets, his face as pale and emotionless as ever.

"Tsukimori-kun.."

He looked down at her.

"You're awake."

She nodded.

He swallowed.

"I was just passing by, and I saw you were leaning on the rail, you almost fell through." He said roughly.

Her eyes grew wide, and immediately she held his legs tight, looking down at how far she would have fallen.

He balanced himself. "Why don't you take care of yourself, Hino? Do you always need someone to help you out? You're not a child anymore." He scolded.

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I was just admiring the view." She said, standing up beside him, not leaning on the rail anymore."

They both looked at the glare of the ocean, the shining lines emitted by the sun.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

He looked up at the sky. "I wish I knew."

"Was it because you knew I was going to do something reckless?"

He sighed. "Please look out for yourself, other than just lounging on rails or any other dangerous places."

"It's gotten pretty dark, I'll bring you home." He added and started to walk away.

Hino pressed her lips. _He hasn't done this for me in almost a year.. I might have to get used to this again._

"Can we wait a bit longer?" she said, looking up at the sky. Tsukimori stopped and followed the direction to where she gazed upon.

He responded by sighing and ruffling his hair as he headed toward one of the benches.

The lamp posts were lit automatically and cars would pass by more frequently. No cars were parked near the park. The park looked rather deserted and creepy, considering that it was dark.

"Did you really mean what you said to me that night?" she asked after a while, staring at the ocean reflecting the moon and the stars, a few boats floating here and there.

A brief flashback played in Len's head, that night when he was a bit tipsy. He decided he shouldn't say that he drank alcohol, but then he didn't lie that night.

"Why, do you think I'd do something so stupid like lying?" he accused.

She giggled at the slightest. "It didn't seem like you were yourself that night."

They stayed silent, and as Hino was about to walk away from the rail, she felt a drop of water fall on her face. On her hand, her arm, and rain came pouring in.

"Oh no, it's raining!" she exclaimed.

"I have an umbrella. But it's pretty small, please don't get yourself wet."

They walked under the small umbrella. Hino felt very conscious because they had no choice but to be close together so as not to get drenched.

She found it hard to walk beside someone so close to her. She never walked like this, though she remembered Ryotaro and Mizue walking like this.

There was a slight breeze and Hino's hair flew a bit to her face, making her unable to see for a few seconds. As she fumbled to get it off her face, she slipped.

"Hey—!" Len started as he noticed her falling. He caught her arm just in time, and he knelt down, balancing himself on his toes, cradling Hino on his lap and his arm and at the same time, keeping them dry. His arm was around her neck to her wrist, his hand still firmly holding it. Her back leaned on his left leg, though her legs were getting soaked because of her position.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Her throat had closed, she did not expect this much closure between her and Tsukimori.

She merely nodded.

They continued their walk. Little did they know they were doing the exact same things in their mind; remembering everything when they were secretly together behind Ryotaro's back.

Every kiss, every hug; if they were still like this now, being this close wouldn't be much of a bother, but Hino would always blush. Never being treated like how she used to live her life without the violin, without Lili and without everything she had now, she wouldn't exactly be the person she was now. But she never ceased to wonder why she was chosen. If it was for the music in her heart, her unknown love for the violin, or simply to make her life better, she never really could tell.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle, but they still kept the same closure. Len felt a slight shiver from Kahoko. Considering that she was wearing a sleeveless dress with leggings, and flats.

As they passed by a nearby restaurant, he led her there and set the umbrella down. He lent her his coat. The same coat she borrowed. He got it back from Kahoko's mother.

She muttered about his coat, feeling its warmth.

"We should eat. It's getting a little late." He said, leading her inside, a normal Japanese restaurant.

Hino looked at the hanging clock, 7:30.

_Mother must be worried. _She thought. She didn't bring her cellphone with her, things in her bag were just plain girly stuff.

Len quickly grabbed her arm and led her to the front of the restroom.

"What—"

"We have to disguise ourselves." He said, noticing that some people have recognized the ex-girlfriend of Tsuchiura Ryotaro and the son of famous musicians, himself.

"I have some make-up in my bag..." she said, and he nodded. She immediately added make-up, and after she finished, she couldn't find Len anywhere.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she called softly.

She heard a suppressed chuckle. Behind her, a tall man with glasses looked at her.

"I didn't recognize you there!" she giggled. His hair was sided differently, styled with water. It looked sort of like a messy Mohawk.

As they went to take a seat, nobody bothered to look anymore.

* * *

"Azuma-kun."

Azuma looked back as he was about to go outside, to play his flute.

"Yes, Grandmother?"

Her wrinkles were more obvious, seeing that she was sort of angry and confused.

"Would you happen to remember this redhead that once came here, a participant in the interschool concours?"

Yunoki was surprised by hearing this. "Yes, grandmother. Hino Kahoko."

She looked at him firmly. "What instrument does she play?"

"Violin, grandmother."

"How are her studies?" she asked again.

"The last time I saw her score, it was a very low grade. She must be improving now."

"Hmph. She should be. She looks like the kind of person who can help with our ikebana (Flower Arrangements)."

"Grandmother?"

"I want her to be your wife."

Yunoki's eyes twitched wider, though he hid this from his grandmother.

"She does not take music as a hobby, grandmother." He said, thinking of how Kahoko could possibly help out with anything.

"No matter. She can help Miyabi with these tasks, and support your thick head into good businesses. A violin is a beautiful sound, and I look forward to hearing her playing, to calm myself down and others."

"But—"

"Don't add anything else! We need not argue on this subject, my decision has been made. Ayano is already a good candidate, so then Hino-san can be a mistress of yours." She interjected. Content with what she said, she left him dumbfounded.


	21. Side Story 1: Optional to read

Hello, sorry, sorry! I can't post the latest chapter yet, because I have some stuff to do, like transferring a paragraph somewhere, listing 49 words with their meanings and forms and other things, studying about DNA and RNA, and all that other crap. I'll present with you a Side Story of Kaz and Ina, I wrote this when I forced myself to get inspired. I couldn't use this for Unpredictable because it's sad, and the next chapter just might have a lot of drama. Who knows? Again, I'm sorry, I'll try my best to post two chapters next week. This is a really hectic month, I have a wedding to attend, and scary lab reports and Investigatory projects. Great, I'm burdening you with my trivial school problems, here I edited it to get it related to my story. Enjoy. ^_^ I appreciate the reviews. ^3^

* * *

**SIDE STORY 1: Kaz and Ina**

I set out for school like always.  
Another typical day.

I check my watch, still two hours before school starts.  
I look at the ocean view from the bridge I'm crossing.  
The leaves blocking some views.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice said, next to me.  
I looked at her, it was her. The girl, this girl, someone I planned to break up with.  
It's not that I didn't love her.  
I did. I truly did.  
"We can hang here for a bit. School doesn't start for two hours." she said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

A small breeze passed by,  
I watched her long, dark hair fly in the air. She stared at the sun's glare in the water.  
It was still pretty dark out. It was about quarter to six in the morning.

"Let's walk." I told her.  
"You might catch a cold."

We walked.  
Silence all around us, except for the casual dog-walking and cars passing. Not many people walked to school, but more people did this day. Is it because today was supposedly a special day?

"Hey, Kaz."  
she said, as the silence finally deafened her.  
I looked at her and waited.

"Have you heard the news lately? Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len have been spotted together!" she said excitedly.

"I'm not really interested.." I said regretfully, with a smile on my face.

Ina looked at me expecting something, then she asked me a question:  
"Do you love me?"

I was a bit surprised by this question.

"What?"  
I had no idea how to reply, though the answer was simple.  
"What, you still have to think if you love me or not?" she asked, not looking at me.

I shook my head.  
"Don't even start with that, Ina. I don't want any drama."  
I was starting to get annoyed. But when she annoys me, it isn't exactly a reason to break up with her. That's just plain selfish. I realized somehow that if you love someone, you accept everything she is, even her bad traits. And I'm like that with her, I guess.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

I sighed.  
"I love you."  
I didn't want to see her smile, because what I was about to do, was probably suicidal.  
"You are the best part of life."  
I added.

I pressed my lips.  
"But.."  
I stopped walking.  
"I can't go out with you anymore."

I heard her teeth clench.  
"Why?" she forced out.

I swallowed.  
"Your fiance is a lucky man."

I noticed her hands balled into a fist.  
"I don't like him, I want you."

I shook my head.  
"If you were to be with me, your family would suffer in poverty. I know my parents are famous and all, but it doesn't mean that I get a fair share of their money. I'm alone, paying my own tuition fees."  
She clutched my shirt, and looked into my eyes. I didn't look at her.  
"I'll die for you."

"You know I don't want that. If you stayed with me, I'd give my last bread for you. But then, I wouldn't survive, and who can help you?"

She gulped, and I can hear her gasps for air as I felt her tears fall and dampen my uniform.  
Her hands softened, and let go of my uniform. She put both her hands on her chest, right on her heart.  
I put my hand on one side of her face.  
"Don't cry."

She didn't look at me.

"I'm not good enough for you anyway. I never really do much for you, no matter how hard I try. I even ask money from my parents, but I'm shut out because of their security, thinking I'm a fake. He's so much better for you, than I. I'm not worth your time."

She looked into my eyes, unable to say anything. Her tears just poured and poured.  
"Goodbye and..."

"Happy Valentines Day, Ina."  
I gave her one last kiss.

**-END-**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, and sorry for the inconvenience. :( (It doesn't mean that it's February in my story, this was just a random and lame short story. XD

** Xoxo, guitaristah.**


	22. Secret Admirer

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

This can't be.

Hihara will be sure to be saddened by this.

Sigh.

My rhythm is always messed up with her.

I predict that a certain somebody will crash the wedding.

*chuckles*

But wait.

I... Grandmother said I have to choose between Ayano and Hino.

Well, the answer should be obvious..

....

Since when was I so weak?

Annoying and sweet Kahoko..

* * *

Kazuki has been able to walk around and talk and talk and talk. He might be out of the hospital earlier than planned. He's been seriously motivated to play his silver trumpet again. Ryotaro had been secretly playing for Kazuki every time, and Hino always listening secretly behind the door. It's a surprise she still hasn't been noticed by Ryotaro. Though she misses him dearly, there's another heart befuddled by love. Not knowing how to, and trying not to care. But caring has already been given away, given that he's the one who provides the food for the little kitten anonymously.

Kaji and Shimizu have been working part time together in a fair, both helping with the Haunted House. Hino, hearing this news, avoided both of them to the dismay of Kaji. Shimizu doesn't notice because he keeps falling asleep, practicing the cello music to play in the background, which already gets Hino goose bumps and chills down her spine.

Amou Nami has been looking for more articles to write, since she's already part of the Daily Japanese Newspaper; Nao and Mio on the other hand, keep teasing Hino, considering how much pain she's been through. They both still wonder about the Violin Romance. Mio cares for this deeply, wondering if it's Len or Ryotaro. Hino is trapped, because while Mio always talks about this subject, giving Nao a headache, Hino does the exact same thing. She can't be with Ryotaro again, because she already called it officially over. She's too shy around Len, and she and Kazuki are getting pretty close now.

Ryotaro stays in Minami Instruments, with no one suspecting a thing. Only three people know: Kazuki, Len and Hino; because they did go there together before, to watch old videos of Ryotaro playing pieces and a video of Len.

Today, the days of the blooming flowers, and the fruits on some trees; not autumn, but the days of spring. Hino spent most of her day with Kazuki. Nao and Mio were there, they played games, since Kazuki could stand, the girls also made him dance. One time they danced, Hino was seated on Kazuki's bed and he noticed her staring at him. It made him blush and he had to make an excuse to go to the bathroom.

Although they didn't dance every day, obviously. Otherwise Hihara might collapse. He isn't allowed to run which still depresses him. But then today was a different day. Since Yunoki entered the room, the atmosphere grew intense. Yunoki was able to keep Hino's gaze, and beckoned her to go outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as they made their way farther from the room, to prevent eavesdroppers.

"I have another thing to ask of you, Hino-san." He said with a kind smile on his face.

She looked around, wondering if there were people around, but there was nothing; only empty halls and large glass windows revealing the outside of the Hospital. She wondered why Yunoki smiled at her this way.

"It's not really... a _question_." He admitted, watching the tiny cars stuck in traffic.

"More like, _forced to_."

Hino tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. He lifted his hand and slid his fingers down her arm until he reached her hands. He felt her goose bumps and her face began to flush a deep red. She retracted her arm away.

This silenced her.

"My Grandmother wants us to get married." He said.

Her eyes widened. She wanted to protest, but somehow, nothing came out of her mouth. She closed it, and then giggled.

"Another favor?" she asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Hino-san."

She looked outside intensely.

"Not really us, but she wants me to choose between you and Ayano."

She was about to say something but Yunoki continued.

"It doesn't mean that if I choose one, she'll be my bride. If I choose you, Ayano will merely be a mistress."

This fazed her deeply. She was having such a good time, then such surprising news comes up. But then, that happens to everyone.

* * *

After their talk, she never bothered to come back to Hihara's room.

She left the building and went to a small music shop by the name of Minami Instruments, hoping to find comfort with her ex-boyfriend in hiding from the press. A way of disguising herself, she wore heavy eyeliner and a black hoodie. Velma, the Goth and the part-time police girl, was an inspiration to this. Her friends needed time to get used to this, because it was not who she was.

As she entered the small shop, still unlit, she immediately rubbed off her eyeliner and stripped off her hoodie. As she did that, she fell on her bottom, creating quite a racket, since her shoe flew in the air, precisely hitting the bell twice. Hino immediately covered her mouth, saying 'Whoops'.

Ryotaro went out with a bat in his hand, as if his legs weren't hard enough. As he looked around, he didn't notice anyone, because he was probably asleep, he didn't hear the bell ring when Hino got inside.

Hino peeked from behind the large case full of musical scores and other things instrument related.

Ryotaro nearly dropped the bat. "Hino, it's you." And set the bat down.

She smiled at him, mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

He merely shook his head. "You're as clumsy as always. At least you haven't been falling down stairs lately." He said, turning the lights on.

"What brings you here?" he asked, casually.

Hino fumbled to get her bag on the counter, right beside Ryotaro's arm. Her hand slowly brushed his elbow, but he didn't flinch, unlike before. As she set her bag down, her legs shook and she fell to the floor.

"K—Hino!" he said, catching her wrist. He kneeled down and fixed her hair so that he could see her face. She was sweating. He got her handkerchief, which was leaning out of her bag, and wiped her face gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just... nothing." She said.

Ryotaro's eyebrows creased. _What could possibly—_

"It's Len, isn't it?" he said, with a hint of anger.

Hino's eyes widened, and her mouth agape, as she looked at him as if saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"No! It's Yunoki-senpai!" she yelled, hearing slight echoes in the room. Anyone outside would have heard that.

"What, you're getting engaged again?" he joked.

"Yes, we are. And it's for real this time." She said bluntly.

Ryotaro looked pained for a bit, probably misunderstanding that she wanted this. Hino quickly read his expression, and interjects before he tried to say something.

"His grandmother is making him choose. Me or Ayano. If he chooses me, for example, I'll be his... _bride_, and she'll be his..._mistress_." She said, having a hard time saying the words 'bride' and 'mistress'.

Ryotaro stayed silent. Not knowing what to say, not knowing what the result would be if he even said something. Instead he says:

"Even though we're not students anymore, I'm glad you still come to me for help." He said, with a bright shine in his eye, and a soft smile. This distracts Hino, and looks him in the eye.

"You asked me to, remember?"

Although, remembering was not really a good thing right now, since the last time he mentioned to her about being open about her problems was before the 'accident'. To think that Amou was the one who reported it in, but she had no choice. Nobody else knew as well as her, what was going on. Secretly, she knew that she'd meet up with one of the boys, but never expected such a riot to happen.

"What do you think I should do?" Hino asked him, breaking his reverie of the past.

Tsuchiura cleared his throat. Surprisingly, he was sweating as well. Was it that hot in the shop? It was nearly night time, probably 4pm.

"Let's go outside first. We both need fresh air." He said, taking her by the hand, being so straightforward.—Hino remembered Tsuchiura doing this one time when Len was summoning her for practice. He held her hand, holding her back.—But he tried not to let anything get to him. Neither did they think of disguises, but not many people were out. It was a weekday, and many people were still working or have started working at this hour.

They went out of the shop and walked. They walked until they came to a place where you could watch the sunset showing its brilliance. The walk costed them almost 30 minutes, holding hands.

They watched the sun's glare on the water, and a slight breeze came upon them. Ryotaro's eyes glinted, remembering what Hino wrote in the letter:

_Listening to you play is like a Brand New Breeze._

He thought. _Is this the feeling? If so, I don't deserve it. It's much too wonderful a feeling for someone as sinful as I._ He looked down sadly.

The seagulls filled the air with their calls to other seagulls. A one or two other couples enjoyed the view, but didn't notice Hino and Tsuchiura.

Hino merely looked at him. Tsukimori. No wait, that's Tsuchiura.

She rubbed her eyes, and felt her forehead. She isn't sick, and that _is_ Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

Briefly, the image of Etou flashes in her mind.

She looks behind her, and there he is, passing by on the other side of the road, supposedly unnoticed, with a bored look on his face. This is a sight Hino never thought she'd see again. It almost made her smile, but knowing Ryotaro would not like to see him, she looked back at him, he was so into the scenery, even when she said she'll take her leave, he was unfazed, and contemplated on the scenery.

She looked back at Etou, he was a little bit farther than before, walking uninterested, and having no arms crossed behind his head is just like him. She snooped in a little closer, and came across a small rock. She was still on the opposite side of the road than he, and kicked the small rock in his direction.

Hearing the rock's pitter patter, he stopped, and turned impassively, with a raised eyebrow. When he noticed her, his impassive face slowly shifted into one of a surprised face.

She merely smiled at him.

And that smile meant a million things.

Happiness, Relieving emotions, Len...

Len?

She blinked. Etou was suddenly right in front of her.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I was.. " she stole a quick glance at Ryotaro who was—supposedly still engrossed in the scenery—not there anymore.

"just taking a stroll." She finished, before he noticed at what she looked at.

He looked at her with a straight face. "Well, good luck with that. I have work to do." And left her standing there.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, but she didn't. Because she had something else in mind.

She walked through a familiar street, and stood in front of a familiar house. There was no car parked in the big and rich-looking house and all the lights were off. The Tsukimori's are not home?

So much for trying. She can't just barge in, because she'll surely get arrested. It's getting late. Time to go home.

* * *

"Azuma-kun, have you informed Hino Kahoko about the preparations about the engagement?" asked Yunoki's grandmother, as Yunoki just got home from a busy day with the ikebana. She, for the first time, did not notice that he was late.

"Yes, grandmother, I did."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Have you chosen your bride?"

Yunoki braced himself for a scolding. "I highly doubt that Hino-san will—"

"Again with this useless rambling! She—as useless as you describe and as useless as this conversation is—will be part of the Yunoki family, to add more women and to support your brothers in the near future. What can you not understand about that? The wedding will be in two weeks. If you will not answer me properly, I will rob you of your freedom to choose a bride." She interjected.

Yunoki stayed silent.

"Well?" she asked him again.

* * *

"Ouch! Sui, stop scratching me!" Hino giggled.

The little kitten had a big stomach. Sometimes, Hino would carry a pack of her food and make her follow it and she would just laugh at how cute Sui is.

Hino watched as Sui rolled and stretched.

And watched how Sui stopped, and lifted her head up, as if there was something happening.

Hino was confused. She stood up and checked the window of the living room, checking out the front door. There was a delivery man, delivering more food for Sui, just in time before her food ran out.

Hino ran to the door and asked the delivery man who keeps sending her the food.

"Oh, are you Hino Kahoko?" he asked her.

She nodded. The delivery man was a brown-skinned man, slightly stout and his name tag said

'Don'.

He looked through his bag and got a long and thin rectangular shaped gift, with a pink ribbon tied to it. The design of the wrapping paper was cupcakes with blushing faces on them.

"The man who sends you the cat food asked me to give you this, if I ever came across you." He said with a gentle smile. As she took it, and opened the box, he left unnoticed.

The box contained a single rose. A beautiful red rose with no thorns at all.

She looked up, to ask once again, who her secret admirer is, but Don had already left.

She picked the rose from the box and smelled it, with an adoring smile on her face.

She looked inside the box and there was a black paper.

In silver script, it wrote:

_Ich bin hier für Sie, wann immer Sie schreien._

_Zusätzlich ist die Resonanz Ihres Seufzers herzerfreuend._

_Des Haares, Ihr Scharlachrot goldenen Augen schön schimmernd ständig._

_Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. Mehr als Sie wissen._

There scribbled at the bottom right, a small heart and beneath it, the initials : L.T.

* * *

Aahahgskgaksjfg EXAMS. :(


	23. Rejection

Since yesterday Hino received a rose from a Secret Admirer with the initials.. L.T.

In Japan, L is R so shouldn't it be R.T.; though it was made clear to us that only a certain someone uses L.T. I wonder who that could be.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Downstairs, in the quiet home of the Hino's; a mother is cooking and humming happily to herself, what a miracle it is to meet Hamai Misa herself, and her charming husband and son; and also what a miracle it was that Hino became the boyfriend of a famous soccer player. Though it wasn't like her to date tall, dark and handsome people who probably have abs, which made her laugh at the thought.

Hino's sister ate happily, finding a new nurse at work who seems to be a natural. Not to mention she's training him, a handsome fellow from England.

Upstairs however, in Hino Kahoko's bedroom, there was something quite different. Though insignificant it may be, there was an end table and a pretty vase on top with a single rose. How could it be special?

Kahoko thought that maybe Len wanted to go out. On a date, perhaps? She was fumbling about what to wear; it was pretty hot today, so she just might wear a summer dress and tied her hair in low pig-tails. As she looked for clothes, she couldn't help glancing back at the rose and grinning.

* * *

_She's totally forgotten about the wedding, hasn't she?_

Yunoki thought. The delivery man last night was actually one of his guards.

He massaged his temples.

"Oh, Kahoko, if grandmother finds out you're going out with Tsukimori Len... we'll just see what would happen."

Four bodyguards appeared before him, as he stood in his garden, holding his flute. The guards bowed reverently, and followed an order Yunoki bestowed on them.

Hino set out, brought her violin and a bag with make-up and a wig, just in case.

She was eating a lollipop, and wandered all the way to the park, to probably practice some more.

"Geez, why is it so crowded today?" she said as she saw the hustling and bustling of people at the park.

"Is there something special, here?" she asked herself, and turned away.

"_Come on, Ryotaro! Can't we get a few questions about your ex-girlfriend?!"_ shouted one of the men with a video camera at the park.

Many others asked the same question until Tsuchiura was pulled by a familiar curly-haired girl by the name of Amou Nami. She's been helping him hide ever since Hino was dragged into certain things.

Hino stopped nearby at a church. Having a nostalgic feeling, she entered and looked around.

"Wow." She said, and heard her echo.

Nobody was inside, but she remembered Shimizu Keiichi-kun. She missed that guy, and she had fun with him when he was her date to the last dance at school, even though he confessed that he wanted to be with Fuyuumi Shoko-chan, and later finding out that he could only talk about Hino.

Nothing else stirred in the church, so she left.

She wandered around even more, oblivious to the places where her close friends were currently in. Hihara Kazuki was still in the Hospital, getting ready to be released soon; passing by a wandering Kaji, looking for Hino, and all the rest. It is still unknown why Ryotaro was at the park, considering that he should be hiding from the press.

Aimlessly she wandered, trying not to go to Tsukimori-kun's house. She knew it was merely a rose, but not an invitation to date. She chewed on her lollipop.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun.. you could have at least took me out." She said to absolutely no one as she thought of going back.

"Well, you seemed to be busy walking around; I thought I'd watch what you would do." said an amused voice behind her. She twirled around, filled with surprise.

There he stood, leaning his back against a tree, with his arms in his pockets, and a teeny smile that could make any girl fall on her knees. For some reason, he wore formal clothes and a tie.

"T-Tsukimori-kun..." she said, her mouth agape.

He suppressed a chuckle and took a step closer, and put his finger under her chin.

"Your lollipop will drop to the floor if you don't close your mouth." He said, and walked away, somehow making her want to follow.

She raced to his side, and tried to walk casually. As she was about to speak, Len spoke first.

"What made you want to wear your hair that way?"

"What do you mean 'wear my hair'? I am not wearing a wig!" she stubbornly yelled.

"It's a way of saying why you tied your hair that way." He sighed and pinched his T-zone.

She watched him, and smiled. Even after all that time, he still seems like himself.

"Did you give me the rose?" she asked, after debating on whether to keep talking or so.

Len sighed and did not respond.

Hino bit her lip. _Why is it so hard to talk to him unlike before?_

"Where do you plan to go?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm following you."

His eyebrows creased together. "Let's go to your house."

"Why?"

"Wasn't I the one who let you adopt your kitten? Why am I not allowed to see it?"

Hino inflated her cheeks. "It's isn't an **it**! Her name's Sui."

"Sui."

* * *

As they approached Hino's home, for some reason, not too many people were around so nobody could catch Len and Hino walking together. They didn't really bother to disguise themselves.

Hino's mother noticed Hino's red hair, and came out with Sui in her arms, distressed.

"Kahoko! Where have you been?! Sui's been clawing at me since—"

She stopped yelling as she noticed the obocchan of the Tsukimori family.

"Aah~ Tsukimori-sama—! "

Hino bit her lip. "Mom, you might drop Sui." She said quietly.

"Here, here! Take the kitty, Tsukimori-sama." She grinned and ran back in.

Kahoko looked at Len, who seemed both dazed and amused by what just happened.

He looked at the kitten, who was purring and meowing to no end, wanting to go to Kahoko.

He brought it closer to his face, and smiled. He handed it to Hino.

Hino cradled Sui lovingly and drifted to sleep as it comfortably positioned itself in her arms. They walked toward an enclosed garden area with two benches surrounded by plants, flowers and trees. They sat down quietly, enjoying the small scenery.

"You seem to know what you're doing." He said.

She giggled. "Well, I do all the dirty work. You give me all the food."

He watched her as she looked at Sui, as if Sui was her daughter.

"Hino."

"Yes?"

A breeze passed by, and a few leaves flew in the air, only to fall back down. No cars passing, no dogs barking. Complete silence.

"Do you think... things have a reset button?" Len said, after a while.

"What do you mean?"

Len shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the bench, far from Hino.

"Do you believe... that you can.. do things over?" he asked, looking away.

She thought this over. Why would he want to do something over?

"_I don't want to do this!" She said and ran away absentmindedly with his jacket with Tsukimori reaching out to her, calling her back._

She had this brief flashback, and made her gasp which caused Sui to stir.

"M-maybe. But.. things won't change the past. No matter how hard you cry." She stated, because she knew this well enough.

He didn't look back, but she could tell there were a million things going through his head.

"Hino Kahoko-sama." A voice said behind the trees.

They both looked from where the voice came, and saw four men in black with shades and walkie-talkies.

Sui hissed at them.

"Who are you?" she asked them. Len stood up and asked for their business.

"Hino Kahoko-sama, please come with us. We need to make the necessary preparations."

"Preparations?" Len muttered.

Suddenly, Hino was brought back to reality.

_The marriage!_

"What are you talking about?" Len asked impassively.

"Hino Kahoko-sama and Yunoki Azuma-sama—"

"Don't say it!" Kahoko yelled. The man in black ignored her.

"—They will get married two weeks from now."

Len looked at them as if they were insane, then his gaze shifted to Hino, with a sad, disappointed look.

"Len, wait, I can explain!" she said without thinking as the men in black started to take her away.

_Did she just call me Len? _He thought.

_It doesn't matter anyway. She's getting married._

Sui jumped down from Hino's arms and scurried to Len. He picked Sui up, merely watching Hino being taken away.

As the car drove past, he muttered to himself:

"So this is what I get.. for trying."

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you guys are having a good Christmas week. Today is Christmas Eve in my place, and I've been taking long to write this because of so many preparations.

Sorry for the lame chapter. I hope the last part made it better. Merry Christmas, everyone!

Really sorry, I don't know if this chapter is any good, but it's short. xD

Love you, guys. Hope you keep reading.

Xoxo,

guitaristah

Review, you know you want to. ;)


	24. Engagement

_Author's Note: _

**09:25am**__Hello again. I am currently at the airport, fancy me getting a laptop for Christmas; did you guys get nice gifts? I didn't really feel the Christmas Spirit like when I was a kid, probably because I was a kid who got a nice CD-Rom from Santa Claus, no use using it now, though. XD My fat uncle is currently ranting about how bad the Shawarma is. Hahaa! Oh, and for those people who are non-users of , you can search 'Unpredictable guitaristah Fanfiction' on Google and see if my latest entry has been posted so you don't have to do any other stuff. Thanks for the support. ^_^

**5:45pm** Okay, just another addition, I'm finally in my grandma's house, which is full of grass and flowers. This is a great place to write. :D

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Kahoko sat quietly in the spare room, her hand under her chin, bored. She wondered what brought her here, besides the marriage. Alone, she contemplated on how her day could get worse.

_Seriously, this is the most annoying thing that's ever happened to me. Yunoki-senpai's guards brought me to his house without any details whatsoever. I have a feeling I'll see Ayano any time soon.. _

Yunoki on the other hand, wondered how he was going to tell Hino that he wanted to marry her, and not Ayano. Though he knew that if she was smart, she would have known that she would be chosen, considering the fact that he used her to stop him and Ayano's marriage, but he knew she was too stupid to think it over, probably wondering why she's here, remembering what he said about the marriage. It made him laugh to think so.

A breeze passed by outside, as Yunoki stood, unmoving since he ordered his guards to fetch her. He's been polishing his flute, non-stop. As it shined sparkly clean, someone else still stood unmoving as the darkness of the night slowly approached.

* * *

"Meow." Little Sui cried, a few minutes after her mother was taken away.

Tsukimori didn't know what he was supposed to do to comfort a kitten, so her merely stroked her small head, and pondered if he should still take Sui back to Hino's house or just bring her to be pampered in his house.

He wanted to have a pet, never having one before. Petting this kitten reminded him of his old teacher Kanazawa-sensei. He always had cats with him, feeding them and he seemed to have fun with them. He always thought it was a waste of time, but now he knew how nice it feels to stroke its fur.

He started to take his leave, going to his house.

"A real marriage this time? With Yunoki-senpai? It feels as if this marriage will go to waste." He muttered as he walked, holding the kitten in his arms.

* * *

Kahoko listened intently to the emptiness of the room. It deafened her, feeling a little claustrophobic.

Suddenly, a flute played a beautiful tune.

Almost sorrow and guilty happiness was expressed in this tune. She stood up, and listened, her eyes closing slowly as she followed the sound. Her concentration stopped sharply as she bumped into the closed door, falling on her bottom, producing a 'bump!' sound. The flute hesitated, and continued on.

She walked slowly, wondering if maybe Yunoki's grandmother was around, and made her way to the garden. As she stood before him, she pressed her lips, wondering how she could face him.

_Why is it so hard to approach him? Other people have absolutely no problem!_ She thought.

"How long did you plan to stand there?" he asked coldly.

"You knew?" she muttered, contemplating on why she shouldn't speak.

She had nothing else to do and walked forth. She couldn't stand being scolded just for merely standing. There she stood, a foot away from him.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked her, looking at the many flowers in the garden.

She looked at him and followed his gaze. "T-the engageme—"

"It's not an engagement. It's an official marriage." He said, as cold as before, still not looking at her.

_Why is he like this? He's not always so cold. He's almost like Tsukimori-kun.._

"_Len, I can explain! Wait!"_

She pouted. _He didn't even hold a hand out to help me.. Is he angry at me for not telling or something?_

Yunoki noticed her pout. It made him feel as if he made her feel bad, and that's one of the things he doesn't like doing.

"Why are you making a pouty face?" he asked, amused.

Hino was snapped back into reality. Tsukimori Len is someone she should not be thinking about right now.

"N-nothing. I'm just wondering how my friend is doing, since I was _forced_ to leave him there." She said stubbornly. As she was about to babble, Yunoki said the most distracting thing that Hino never gets used to.

"Kahoko."

She bit her lip as she watched him move closer and trap her at a nearby tree, both his arms covered open areas to move away, and his face was too close for comfort. If she moved, her lips just might brush a part of his face.

"You know that I wouldn't choose Ayano."

_That makes sense.. Since he _did_ ask me to help him stop their marriage.._

"So you know what that will make you."

_I feel very uncomfortable. What if my other friends saw this?_

"Yunoki-senpai—"

Yunoki covered her mouth. He inched closer as his lips would be touching hers if it weren't for his hand.

"My grandmother wants this to be official. So you have to make it look real if you don't want to cause any trouble." and retracted back to his original position, removing his hand. Hino was clearly blushing; he could make out some goose bumps on her arms in the dim light.

"Yu—"

He pressed closer, with his hand no longer an obstruction.

She hesitated. "A-Azuma.."

He quickly covered her mouth again, expecting her to add '-san'.

"You must call me that from now on. And since you've been having so much kissing experience, you wouldn't mind me if I did so, right?"

She gulped.

Yunoki burst out laughing; almost falling to the ground. He laughed more than he usually did. But suddenly he thought of his good friend Hihara. If he saw what would happen, would he do something stupid and go back to the hospital? And being discharged so soon..

"Geez, Yu—Azuma-senpai!" She yelled and quickly slapped her mouth shut. He looked at her, surprised and interested. She actually said his name.

_Oh no._ Hino thought and ran back to her supposed-to-be room.

She locked the door, and slid down.

_What am I supposed to do? I'm too much of a coward to face Tsukimori-kun.. And to think he got me a rose! Sui..Did he just let her go out of anger? No, that's not like him. I-I need to take a walk._

As she opened the door, there appeared someone who was the least person she wanted to see.

"Ah, Yu—A-Azuma's obaasama." She said nervously. Her grandmother looked at her coldly.

Expecting a scolding, instead, his grandmother bowed.

"Welcome, Hino Kahoko." She said, impassively. It sounded neither kind nor threatening.

She bowed reverently and pressed her lips, afraid of what might come next.

"Obaasama, you're home." Said Yunoki as he entered the living room.

"How long have you been outside? Your sleeves are dirty, go and change." She ordered.

"We have a guest?" yelled a female voice in one of the many rooms.

Yunoki left to do as he was ordered and Miyabi walked toward the living room, knowing her grandmother would be present.

"Hino-chan! You're here. Good evening. Where are you going?" she asked, understanding what Hino was trying to do. Obaasama's expression did not change.

"I'm going home for a bit. My mother must be worried." She said. And it wasn't even a lie, though obaasama just left without a word.

_I take that as a yes._

* * *

"Kahoko, where is she?!" her mother yelled out as Kahoko got home. It was almost eight in the evening.

"Who she?"

"Sui! Where is Sui?"

_Sui isn't here yet? What did Tsukimori-kun.._

"She's with Tsukimori-kun." she said confidently, unsure if he left her alone to wander in the streets or keep her.

"The Tsukimori Obocchan?"

She nodded. As she ignored her mother, fantasizing about how rich and handsome they all are, she went upstairs, pondering on what could happen if the marriage became public, knowing she still was recognized as the Newbie Japanese National Soccer Player's ex-girlfriend; it scared her to see how Ryotaro would react, seeing Tsukimori's uncaring reaction. She caused enough trouble when it was still a fake engagement, but this is a real marriage now. She has no choice.

"M-mom?" she yelled from upstairs.

"What is it, Kahoko?" her mother yelled back. Hino bit her lip; she had to tell her mother. Marriage was no joke, she knew that. But why does it feel like it won't happen?

* * *

_Why isn't Kahoko replying?_ Her mom wondered as she drifted closer to the stairs.

"Kahoko? What's wrong?" she yelled, making her way to the stairs. Kahoko walked down the steps, and as her mom was about to go up, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the food delivery for Sui." Her mom muttered and headed towards the door.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a breathtaking smile.

"Good Evening Ms. Hino, is Kahoko home?"

_K-Kahoko?! Who is he to call her by her name?_ Her mom yelled in her head.

"W-what—!"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, she hasn't told you yet? I'm Yunoki Azuma, Kahoko's fiancée."

Hino's mother froze for a brief moment and turned a called Kahoko who just got down.

* * *

After explaining to her the whole story, Kahoko sat uncomfortably close to Azuma on the couch. She blushed the whole time. From her mother's view, she could see Azuma with his legs crossed and Kahoko right beside him, her leg touching his. Azuma's arm was around Kahoko's waist, and it was no excuse not to blush, because Kahoko wasn't used to it.

Kahoko's mother made an effort to stay calm as everything was so abrupt. It was a miracle that she didn't faint. But the abruptness didn't make her mother think any less of Yunoki Azuma, except for the way he held her.

"When is the wedding?" she asked calmly.

"Two weeks from today." He answered. Both girls were surprised.

"So soon?" her mom asked. "And I thought Tsukimori Len and Kahoko would be.." she muttered silently.

Yunoki nodded."My grandmother insists on her staying a few days at my home. Would that be alright?"

Kahoko's mom had no idea how to answer. She thought that Len was handsome enough, but never has she seen Yunoki with such a beautiful face.

"W-well, I think I'll stay here first and pack." Kahoko said, biting her lip, looking at Azuma. From their distance, their faces were very close and for the first time, Kahoko didn't mind.

They said nothing for a while until the phone rang. Yunoki answered it.

"Yes, hello, Hino residence."

There was a pause. "Y-Yunoki, is that you?"

"Oh, Hihara. How are you? Are you doing fine?"

"W-why are you in Kaho-chan's house?"

He chuckled. "Hihara, I'll tell you about this later. Would you like to talk to Kahoko?"

No answer. Kazuki set the phone down on the couch and went to the closest room and screamed.

"W-why is he calling her by her name?! Has he wooed her already?! I don't think Kaho-chan would, because I know she still maybe cares for Ryotaro, but Kahoko wouldn't fall for him, would she? But then wait, it IS Yunoki Azuma we're talking about. AAGH, what's happening?!" he yelled. He didn't know that his voice was loud enough that Yunoki heard every word.

"H-hello? Are you still there?" he asked, after realizing that he hasn't put the phone down yet.

"Yes, Hihara." He said, amused.

"Um.. I guess I'll talk to you later. Tell Kaho-chan I said hi." He said, and hung up.

"Yunoki-senpai, what did he say?" Kahoko asked.

"Hi."

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

I have to get ready for a wedding. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. I'll try to finish it in this year, too. I'm too busy to check up on grammar and spelling, sorry. Took me three days to finish.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	25. The Daily News

**KAHOKO HINO, TSUCHIURA RYOTARO'S EX-GIRLFRIEND, TWO-TIMING?**

_Recently, there have been pictures spreading on the internet, showing Hino Kahoko with two different men. One, recognized to be Len Tsukimori, the son of the revered Hamai Misa, and the other identified to be popular Azuma Yunoki. _

_Pictures prove that Hino Kahoko may have moved on too fast after her recent break-up with hot-shot soccer player Tsuchiura Ryotaro, but it is understandable because of the also recent beating given to her and her friend. Tsuchiura Ryotaro claims to have broken up with her because of his schedule and his flights, but it seems more like Hino Kahoko broke up with him, because he's always in the shadows, and not paying much attention to his practices, said by his coach._

_There have been rumors spreading that Hino is two-timing these two fine men. One picture shows Yunoki Azuma entering Hino's home. There have also been rumors saying that Yunoki Azuma and Hino Kahoko are engaged, but have not been confirmed by the lady herself. Our team has already questioned Tsukimori Len's mother, Hamai Misa, of the alleged affair, and she had no comment, or knowledge that such was even happening. She neither seemed angered nor perturbed._

_Paparazzi and well-updated gossip lovers will keep an eye on this girl, and these two men._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Seeing this article, both on the newspaper and on the internet, Hino could only gape. Her mother didn't even want to look anymore, resting because of all the stress. Sui just wipes herself, circling around Hino's frozen legs as she sits frozen on the chair, in front of the computer with only a few more days left for the wedding.

* * *

_The story has become public. Oh, the more stress and frustration. Two-timing, is that really true?_

_. . . . . _

_I don't think I care anymore. To think I tried to get closer to her, thinking she could get my mind off things. Why did I fall in love with a girl surrounded by gossip and attention? The old Hino Kahoko, the Kahoko who opened a door for me, to experience music better, why is this happening?_

Len took a sip on his wine, holding his goblet, and watching the water slush around. He looked out the small balcony of his room, can't help but remember how subtle and heavy her music was.

* * *

_This can't be true._

_Alleged engagement. Why is that long blue-haired man included in this? This is probably another fake marriage.._

Ryotaro sipped on his tea. He would have preferred something stronger like beer to keep his nerves down, but the old man will kill him, and it would give the paparazzi a place to strike.

_The paparazzi/interviewers and maybe even Amou would quiz me on this. How do I feel about this? Should I start defending her? But then that might trigger a story. What the hell should I do?!_

*_clink*_

"Crap." He muttered. He seems to have hit the tea cup somewhere, and there was a small crack on the side.

* * *

All of Hino's friends have the same reaction; none of them sure of this, not being told by Kahoko or Yunoki himself. The recovering Kazuki was the only one who knew it was true, but he spoke no word of it, not wanting trouble for his friend of Hino. Kaji Aoi did nothing but sulk, her other close friends were worried of what was to come and Kahoko's current condition.

"Here I sit; my good friend, I was always afraid that you might make Hino fall in love with you instead of coaching me to catch up. And it came true. I can't do anything for her because she does everything for me." Hihara Kazuki said to himself, alone in his room.

He finished his words in his head.

_I can never make you blush, but you always make me do. I can't ever hurt you, but still, only you can hurt me deeply, and I can't even show it._

"Ouch!" his lungs ached, no his whole body ached. He's been neglecting his health, running every morning and playing the trumpet. Though he followed his diet, he couldn't help but do the things he liked to do best; but after hearing the news, he had no desire to do anything but sulk. Since because of this, it gave him a chance to rest. His wounds haven't fully healed, and his bruises were still major, with no help from his running.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't get out of my house for fear that people might come up to me and ask questions." Hino said to herself, looking out the window, watching people passing by her gate multiple times, waiting for a chance for an interview and maybe a peek.

She wasn't even answering her friends' phone calls. If it was Yunoki calling, she had no choice but to receive the call. But whenever Yunoki came to mind, there was something she started fearing whenever she would see his face. She started feeling warmth.

Yunoki had been doing his best to make it easier for her, considering the marriage and the uncomfortable proximity they had to follow when together. But it wasn't always he had to be so nice. He scolded her sometimes for having to be nice, and how troublesome she made the situation, saying that if she liked him already, everything would have been easier. But those words never struck her as it should have. He had a way of contorting her feelings and had easy control. She named it 'The power of a womanizer' so she knew that his feelings might have meant nothing but it still triggered some things in Kahoko's heart.

Though Yunoki's grandmother wasn't around, she gave them 'projects' to do. She demanded pictures of them together, looking happy, dates to create chemistry and things. Though she may not look the part, she could have been a matchmaker when she was young, but only she would be able to say if it was true. She knew nothing about Hino's love life and only thought for herself, thinking too good for the ikebana and other traditional Japanese rituals.

But for now, not adding Yunoki in the picture, we speak of Etou. Kiriya Etou is the only person on Kahoko's mind, the only person she wants to be with right now. His laid-back attitude calms her, and she tries to keep in touch with him, but he will not answer or reply to her messages.

* * *

"_You are banned to see that girl." Kira Akihiko had said._

"_Why? What trouble has she brought?" Etou answered back._

"_I don't know who she is, and she is the reason for all your delayed practices. You blow off every single one just being with her. Is she so special to you?"_

"_What does that have to do with you?"_

"_Do you want to be involved in her preposterous love life? Be serious with music!"_

_Etou chuckled._

"_Serious? With music? Hah, why won't you explain why you HATE music in the first place? Her violin playing is touching, and yet you act as if you aren't moved."_

"_I am not moved. She disgusts me."_

"_She's Kahoko! Your memory of faces fails you again y—"_

_Akihiko raised his hand signing him to stop speaking._

"_You aren't allowed to interact with her."_

_As Etou was about to yell, he interjected with a "That's final."_

Sigh. Etou shifted to the right on his window seat. Since when did he and Akihiko fight like that? They've been on OK terms for a long time. But he thought: _It's my life. What right has he to tell me to work hard when he stopped playing violin in the first place? I'm not someone to order._

He has so many things to tell Kahoko as well. The other day when Kahoko surprised him, he didn't want to leave her on bad terms. He merely lied when he said he had work to do. He was trying to get his mind off things since Akihiko would not fail to annoy him just by looks alone.

* * *

"I have to get out soon." Kahoko said to herself as Sui slept soundly on her bed. Sui was safely returned by a different delivery boy, not the same one who delivered Tsukimori's flowers. Hino was sad that Tsukimori did not deliver it personally.

It was almost night time, and there was no longer anybody passing by her gate.

She successfully got out; she wore a disguise just in case. She wore a Goth look inspired by somebody.

"Hahaha! Spotted you! I can still tell it's you, Hino Kahoko!" Amou boomed from behind.

Hino spun around and covered Amou's big mouth.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Nobody wants to kill you, they all want to know about your—"

"You can't get information out of me, even though you're my friend."

Amou froze for 2 seconds and pouted.

Oh no. She's going to cause a scene.

Hino rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Amou whispered happily.

"So is it—"

"All I'll say is that I'm not two-timing."

"Then tell me who you're dating right now."

She said nothing.

"Hurry up and tell me, please!"

She hesitated but kept walking.

Amou suddenly smiled at her smugly.

"I almost forgot! This is your Violin Romance, right? So it didn't work out with Ryotaro.. then that would mean that the one you choose is the one you're in love with!"

Hino's eyes widened.

Before Amou was able to press for an answer, more interviewers appeared, which stopped Hino from speaking completely.

* * *

_This is my 5__th__ glass. I'm going to get myself drunk._ Tsukimori thought to himself, still at the window, undisturbed. His thoughts were utterly deep. You couldn't tell if he was heart-broken, but he didn't seem to be. He looked calm, but if you look closely at his eyes, it seemed troubled.

It's hard enough to be rejected. How would he have known she fell for that popular womanizer? She also seemed to be getting closer to his old classmate, Kiriya Eto, when he had his violin lessons. He noticed, despite Kaji Aoi's advances to Kahoko, she never gave in to him. He seemed to be a bad pair for her, considering him to be so enthusiastic, but that's just his opinion.

The doorbell rang. _Oh, what now?_

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

One of his maids entered and bowed. "Someone is here to see you, sir."

Tsukimori descended the stairs, wondering who would visit him at this time of night.

He dropped his goblet.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro stood in the waiting room, grumbling.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

Happy New Year everybody. Hope this year is fortunate for you guys. For K-Pop lovers, it's sad. Know why? Super Junior is breaking up. TT_TT Han Geng left, and people are leaving, too. Well, that's as far as I know.

School is coming up again. Which means I won't be able to update as much. I'll be updating every week. If I don't, then school is troubling me or I'm too busy.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Xoxo, guitaristah


	26. Say I do

A~ I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I had a hard time doing this chapter because we had a math quizbee. _ I got all the questions wrong. Beautiful, right? I'm gonna start to focus on school for a bit, and sorry again, for making you guys wait. 3 U.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

"What are you doing here?" Len asked rudely, not welcoming his unexpected guest.

"I don't know why myself; but if there's one person who can stop the wedding, it's you." Ryotaro replied, not minding Len's arrogance.

Tsukimori raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't do such a thing. If you're speaking of a wedding crasher, you look like one yourself."

Tsuchiura fidgeted, his fist clenched. "I'm trying my best to be patient with you. Honestly, if you were the one I beat up instead of Hihara, I would not regret it as much."

Len looked away, annoyed.

"But then, I guess I still would.." Ryotaro added.

Tsukimori looked at him questioningly.

"Hino wouldn't talk to me anymore if I did it to you."

Len shook his head.

"What am I to her, special?"

"Aren't you? You dated her behind my back!"

"Then explain why she rejected me for Yunoki-senpai?" Tsukimori replied angrily without thinking.

Silence filled the room. The maids dared not eavesdrop because Tsukimori usually noticed, having both a sharp ear and a sharp eye. Neither of them sat on the inviting couches, they stood there as if they were hotly posing for a photo shoot; looking handsome without effort.

"You heard about that, too?"

"You could say that I was one of the first. She was looking for me, so I followed her until she asked where I was. She took me to a forest plaza and Yunoki's bodyguards took her away, and informing me of their current relationship." He said almost sadly. Because of his stoic behavior, he was able to hide his feelings quite well.

"Well, we finally have three things in common. One, we don't like each other; Two, we both like her; and Three, we both were dumped by her. And you think you're the only one having it hard."

Tsukimori got even more annoyed. "Don't even mention Hihara-senpai—"

"That's not it. Kaji may have it hard, too. But how do you think I feel?"

"I don't care about how you feel."

"Shut up! I came here to ask for your help—"

"Not interested." Len said curtly.

Ryotaro lost his patience and grabbed Tsukimori's shirt.

"Are you blind?! She loves you and you can easily throw her away like that?" he yelled at his face, he did not look at him.

"I don't need her. We're leaving for Germany anyway—"

Ryotaro punched him on the cheek.

"Snap out of it!"

Len's face hardened.

"You like her, you said it yourself. Listen up—"

Ryotaro explained to Tsukimori about something about Hino's wedding. Tsukimori had no choice but to listen; another punch would not do him good, most especially for his music.

* * *

Calming and beautiful music filled the house of the Yunoki's. A straight-forward sound of a violin and a subtle sound of a piano, played by none other than Hino and one of Yunoki's brothers, as requested by Yunoki's grandmother. She gave no comment about her performance, or her grandson's performance. Azuma's siblings and Azuma himself applauded for her whole-heartedly. Azuma smiled at her, and she at him.

Hino may have sometimes forgotten about Tsukimori, because whenever her to-be-grandmother wasn't around (yes, she has accepted that fact) Yunoki's siblings kept her busy and happy. Although Azuma constantly reminded her of Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, she still found some happiness in him, even when he teased her. Although sometimes he would go overboard, Hino would feel sad, and Yunoki would apologize in the end.

She's only been there two days and she was gladly accepted by the family. Ayano has heard the news, and is helping with the preparations. She likes Hino Kahoko, and considers her as her onee-chan. This night as Len and Ryotaro were conversing, Hino was in bed, pondering about Sui and her friends.

She could say that it felt as if she was always waiting for Tsukimori. That day he had finally had the urge to make a move; Yunoki's bad timing took her away from him. She hasn't heard from him, all except the comforting fact that Sui was alright. Her love for him started to falter. Azuma acted well around her for the image of a well-mannered young man, but the fact that he found Hino annoying didn't exactly change the situation. She started getting used to his habits, to her horror. Part of her mind screamed that marriage was a big thing, and part of it screamed it should happen. Then she was reminded that she was to kiss Yunoki in front of everyone invited. That made her nuts.

_I left him some clues, didn't I? I called him Len, not Tsukimori-kun.._

_But.. would it really matter to him anyway?_

_That day I looked for him—wanted him—he was there all along._

_But today, do I ask for him?_

_Azuma-s-senpai makes it hard to think, though he's still the same mean Yunoki I know, not the popular and kind one. I don't know if Miyabi-chan has a bad side or any of Az-zuma's older brothers… I can't even think his name without stuttering. I guess I only got used to saying it for the satisfaction of his obaasama. They've sent out the invitations, haven't they?_

_Tomorrow evening is the wedding. My hands are sweating._

_Wait—Going back to the topic, Len Tsukimori._

_If I said I still loved him now, will he have loved me all along?_

_And.. if I did say that, is it the truth?_

"I'm confused." She said aloud.

* * *

_This is my outfit for the wedding?_

A western dress that couldn't be described through words.

_If only Amou could see this, she'd be so jealous._

It was the afternoon of the Big Day. Hair stylists and make-up artists gathered around her, fixing her up. Satisfied that she slept early, the people teased her about dreaming about Azuma Yunoki. She could only nod because the only thing that showed up in her dream was a white cloud.

Yunoki hid the fact that he was nervous. He always seemed to 'go with the flow' but not this time.

_Tsuchiura Ryotaro, and Tsukimori Len. The guests of honor attending this wedding._

He added no other thoughts, fearing he might break down soon.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Len thought as he put on his tuxedo.

The invitation he received annoyed him. Luckily, the paparazzi knew nothing of the wedding. He wondered why the wedding was not traditional. Yunoki's family is very traditional, why are they having the modern Christian Style Wedding?

Ryotaro already had his tuxedo and played the piano roughly. It was so much louder than his subtle, but straightforward sound. You could tell he was disturbed.

_I might be late, I wonder how Yunoki planned this wedding?_

* * *

Yunoki asked for a Western Marriage, not wanting much to do with their Japanese traditions, being sick of his grandmother's nags.

Azuma has not yet seen Hino, though many talented stylists and make-up artists were hired, so she might as well look stunning. He wiped his hands on his tuxedo, his hands would not stop sweating. Why was he nervous?

He gulped.

_I have to be honest with myself.._

_I do not know exactly how I feel for Hino._

_Hmph, how cowardly._

The wedding will start in a matter of seconds.

The guests of honor have not yet arrived.

Hino and Yunoki's other friends, like Hihara and company have arrived.

They await to see Hino, and of course, to congratulate Yunoki, though they have accepted defeat, Yunoki considered not to let the wedding go on.

In a large church, there they held the wedding, not very popular, the church was, so no paparazzi would be present.

Balloons and veils covered the ceiling and dangling ribbons. Balloons and veils were also decorated on the walls. Flowers were everywhere, as requested by obaasama, but rudely enough, she did not attend, saying she had business abroad.

He stood beside Hihara, the best man, and Kaji Aoi. People walked down the aisle, first the sponsors and other VIPs, then the bridesmaids. There were three bridesmaids. One of them was Ayano, who was the one who stood out the most; the next was Miyabi, and another girl.

The atmosphere tensed.

Hino's father was never heard of, so most probably her mother would be giving her away.

Yunoki tightened his tie.

Two silhouettes walked from the door to the red carpet.

You could hear their footsteps. Everyone awaited to see the bride.

Finally, they stepped into the light. Hino's mother looked beautiful in her gown, the right colors that matched her skin tone. Though she was the first one you would notice, Kahoko walked with grace and a nervous smile hidden under her veil.

Hihara stood with his mouth wide open. Kaji was unable to do anything but watch. Yunoki had a face that said 'Impressive'. He probably thought that this was the only time that Kahoko actually looked pretty. But pretty was a big understatement. She was gorgeous. The piano played nicely and everyone smiled at Kahoko, lucky to have a man as handsome as Yunoki, besides Hihara and Kaji. Shimizu wasn't asleep for the first time, because he had not seen Kahoko at all, and his practices would not stop messing up. He watched her with a smile on his face. Fuyuumi smiled at her as well, she looked fine, but nothing compared to how Kahoko looked.

The priest started his lecture, about how a couple should always stay together, how their faith in each other and in God should never waver and ramble, ramble, ramble.

"Yunoki-senpai.." Hino whispered.

"You're calling me formally now?" he whispered back.

"Well, I still stutter when I think about it. I only did it because you asked me to, to be more convincing."

"I see. I have also noticed that both our special guests have not arrived."

Hino was silent.

"Why are you quiet?"

She did not respond.

Yunoki held her hand. "Shall stop this?"

"Do you mean… the wedding?"

"Oh! Before I forget—" The priest said after his long, and boring speech.

"For all of you present today, I propose a question, unnecessary as it is, but is there anyone who objects to this marriage between this lovely couple?" his voice echoed throughout the church. Nobody dared raise their hand. Kaji and Hihara resisted the urge to.

The doors slammed open.

"I do."

Everyone looked back, looking at the tall and handsome man that anyone would recognize.

"It's the newbie soccer player!" people whispered to each other.

"I know I'm not the only one who objects." He said loudly. The priest was flabbergasted.

Yunoki was surprised by this, but you would not know how Hino was feeling right now.

She was brought to tears, but restrained it because of her make-up.

"_Putting on make-up is like a battlefield. When you are shot, your whole body reacts to it, and it will be hard for you to continue. With make-up, when you tear up, your make-up will run and it will ruin everything." Said the make-up artist just before the wedding._

"_Be proud as a woman, Hino-san."_

Her hand tightened on Azuma's hold. Azuma stepped forward.

"I agree with you, Tsuchiura Ryotaro." He said confidently.

The entire crowd gasped. Even Hino was surprised.

"I do, too." Kaji said confidently with glee.

"Me too!" Hihara said happily, but then cringed. He yelled a little too excitedly.

Shimizu stood up, followed by Fuyuumi. Then Mio and Nao stood up, along with Miyabi.

"Yunoki Azuma-sama, why?" the Priest whispered.

"This isn't something me and Kahoko chose for ourselves. I don't think we're ready yet for this type of commitment." He replied simply.

The priest sadly nodded.

"Hino Kahoko, do you still wish to continue with the wedding?" he asked her. But she seemed as if she couldn't hear him. If she spoke, her tears would be liberated from her eyes, and her throat would close in.

"This wedding will not continue. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience." Yunoki said, bowing his head toward the audience, still holding Hino's hand.

"Why?" some people from the audience said at the same time. At that moment, Mio, Nao, Fuyuumi and Shimizu ran to Hino's side.

"This is not a wedding me and Kahoko wanted. That is all I can say. I'm sorry."

People started to stand up and leave, grumbling. Ryotaro stood in the middle, holding Kahoko's gaze. She missed Ryotaro, but there was a special guest she wanted to see herself, but he was not there.

Yunoki lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Hino Kahoko, forgive me for this. But this event is something we both never wanted in the first place, right?"he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He gently shook off Hino's hand and Hino reluctantly let go. She watched Yunoki as he led Ayano and Miyabi away. Ayano looked at her with tearful eyes and smiled at her, and bowed.

"Kaho-chan." Mio said. Both her best friends smiled at her, and embraced. Ryotaro still stood at the door, waiting. They all had to leave. Hihara and Kaji kissed Hino on the cheek, but Hino did not flinch like she would have, because she prepared herself to face Tsuchiura.

Hihara squeezed Ryotaro's arm before he left, and Kaji gave him a smile. Hino took a step forward.

He waited.

She took another step, and another, and broke into a sprint and crashed into him.

He put both thumbs beneath her eyes to keep her from crying.

"Don't cry, please. I want to see you smiling."

She gave him her best smile and embraced him.

"I know things will never be the same like before, with us.." he said quietly as he still held her.

"..so I'll support you from now on."

Hino swallowed and made sure no tears would come out.

"Thank you." She said, but her voice was weird.

He chuckled. "Go outside. I'm not supposed to be doing this with you." He said and exited at the church's backdoor.

She walked outside and looked around. The sun wasn't seen, but the cloud formation in the sky was beautiful. It was quiet and empty, not in a scary way, but in a peaceful way. There were about four pillars supporting the church, white with a golden design on top and on the bottom.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed a light blue glint from the corner of her eye, leaning in front of one pillar closest to her.

She turned around, her veil still covering her face. She was about to take a step back, and if she did, she would tumble down the stairs.

Her teeth clenched. She was not ready yet.

"Don't think about taking a step back." He said.

"Len.."

"Don't call me that." He said, his eyes closed, looking slightly annoyed.

She shut her mouth.

Silence passed by them followed by awkwardness.

"About last time—"

"You don't have to explain anything. Yunoki-senpai's guards already told me." Tsukimori interjected.

"No, I—"

"Although, I'm disappointed; you could have sent me a note saying you were already engaged to someone right when you met the delivery man."

"But—"

"Then I had to be shamed because trying something new would make life feel painful."

"…"

"Four things, Tsuchiura; so that's how it felt." He muttered to himself.

"T—"

"Why do you toy with people's emotions? So you're a two-timer?" he interjected yet again.

"O-of course not!"

"Then why is it when someone wants to get closer to you, you're either cheating or already with someone else? Are you afraid of falling in love or you're just doing it for your personal gain?"

Hino clenched her fists and walked toward Tsukimori.

"Do you think I had enough time to think about this? Have you ever thought: Did anyone give time for Hino Kahoko to think? No. Everything with me in it is always 'forced to'. Tsuchiura asked me suddenly, if I wanted to date him. What was I supposed to say? So I said, 'Let's try it'. Instead, he became serious about it, and I started to get closer with you. Let's say I fell for you, but the time I did, you left me.

"I faced my fear with Ryotaro and broke up with him, waiting for you. While you were away, someone who was similar to you came to me, and I was so comfortable around him. Then you come back without warning, and for some reason, we were brought together again. Now, separated because of Yunoki's grandmother and you're here. Do you think I planned all of this?" she asked him.

Tsukimori took that all in for a while.

"Similar to me? Who could that be?" he asked.

"Yeah, Etou-kun."

Len ruffled his hair and left without a word.

Hino was irritated. But she was not angry at him. Instead of yelling 'Curse you!' or something from dramas, she sat on the stairs and sulked.

_Etou-kun, where are you?_

_Why does it feel like you're running away from me? You don't answer my texts or my emails. You don't answer your phone either. I wish I could talk to you._

As this girl starts to break down, she doesn't even realize that Kiriya Etou was up in a tree, watching her sadly.


	27. Her truth

**ATTENTION**: To clarify this, to Hino Kahoko, Kiriya Etou is NOT a love interest. He is only a friend who always helps her when he's down. You might be confused because he has a crush on her. Please don't misunderstand, because it's also like that in reality. If you have someone of the opposite gender who is your best friend, don't think too much otherwise you might think he likes you as more than a friend when in fact, he does not.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

T'was the same day, the day when the marriage of Azuma Yunoki and Kahoko Hino was terminated, assisted by Ryotaro Tsuchiura at first, then later all her friends.

Hino still sat there sadly. Her heart was confused like how you have to choose between the things you cherish the most. Etou watched her, his concern for her disappeared and it shifted into frustration. He jumped down the tree, looking at Hino threateningly. She smiled and as she was about to speak, he interjected. Not by speaking, but literally slapping her in the face.

Hino gasped and rubbed her cheek and gave him a look of morose perplexity.

"What, thinking of someone right now?" he yelled at her.

She tried to speak, but her surprise from his sudden physical attack kept her silent.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're damned stupid?" he practically screamed.

"Every time you're in trouble, you think that people can solve your unease which results into misunderstandings like affection. When have you ever thought about other people's problems rather than using them for your personal needs?"

She could only gape.

Her silence enflamed him. It was smart of him to hold his tongue otherwise he could shatter all of Hino's pride and self-esteem. Human emotions are strong and focus only on one emotion at a time. He tried to think of his words carefully, but his anger did not allow him to do so.

He sat down on the stairs, far from her, to calm himself down. After a minute he lay on the floor to stare at the cloudy sky and before he knew it, it started to drizzle.

The makeup Hino wore was already ruined and would get even worse under this rain so she wiped it off with her handkerchief. She removed her heels and, on bare feet, walked toward where Etou rested. She sat across him, watching him breathe slowly, unevenly. They both did not care as their clothes got soaked as the rain became stronger. The bun on Hino's hair slowly unfurled and let her hair fall below her shoulders. Her hair already reached the floor and could pass for the Little Mermaid.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I—"

"I don't want to hear your explanations." He interrupted with his eyes closed. His hair, too, was dripping. But his hair concealed his forehead and one eye.

"Fight for what you want." He said simply, using his hands as pillows, waiting for Hino to leave.

She looked at him, having no expression or feeling at all in her mind; nothing expressed. She felt empty. If she runs to Len, it would be something she has to force herself to do, knowing that he's very pissed off with her behavior, she might as well play her violin. And that's something she hasn't done happily. Sure, she played the violin in the house of Yunoki Azuma, but she never really did want to play for him.

As she pondered about this, it seems she never actually liked Yunoki in the first place.

* * *

_I will not apologize to her._

Len thought.

_God, tell me, why did I fall in love with a girl like her?_

He thought to himself, watching the rain pour down.

_**-END-**_

* * *

Oh dear, the shortest chapter I've written so far.

My brain won't allow me to write any longer because I need to watch the story to write it. (I mean: I see the story happen in my head and I write down what I see.)

Sorry for the inconvenience. I have a feeling you guys won't review because it's so short. XD

Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep it above 1,000 words next time. :D

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_ Len composes a song, not for Hino but the feelings that mix when Hino confuses him with her feelings. It starts out slow, then it gradually builds up to immense depth and speed, as the end nears, a heartbreaking sound could be heard. This was performed in a recent performance in one of the places in Japan, which many people adored. This gave a high rise to Tsukimori Len's popularity and success in the music industry. Some singers with the genre of country or some undiscovered musicians made lyrics to his songs and many covered it as well. Len has gotten busy and has returned to his old cold, hardworking self. Will Hino realize what she really feels in her heart before Len completely forgets about her?

Xoxo,

guitaristah


	28. Mistakes

A#. Correct.

... ...

Tsk.

... ...

Practice harder, Len.

.... ...

F#m. Perfect.

Len practiced diligently on his violin as people yearned for his music. His skill was excellent. All techniques were flawless.  
But that wasn't the only best part of his performances. His pieces have immense depth and your heart will sing everytime you hear his songs. But one thing many of the fans have noticed is that none of his songs were happy tunes. They were all touching and full of sorrow. All except one. One that has captured people's hearts worldwide.  
'She's Mine.'

This song was always the least practiced. It was actually a performance done with his old schoolmates. Included there was a Cello, a piano and a second violin. Shimizu, Fuyuumi and Shinobu. Fuyuumi's soft touch on the piano was a great accent to his music, thanks to Len's directions. Len didn't even try to give directions to Shimizu because he always fell asleep, and whenever he'd ask them to play, he would just play.  
It would seem that Keiichi is giving an effort to memorizing every single note on the piece. One reason of the beauty of his sound was that the song really reminded him of Hino Kahoko. Len didn't make a second violin piece for Shinobu. Shinobu has good ears and knows the violin really well. He was able to echo the piece delicately and beautifully.

Day by day, he used the feelings that built up inside of him in the past. Releasing them through music, he still beared the pain but was able to keep himself more content and calm.

* * *

I slapped her. It's done. Over. Can't change it.  
Why do I feel like I did something wrong? Did I get too angry? ....

But I do know that I hesitated before I assaulted her.

Her smile.

If I had come into her life earlier, would things have been different? I could replace Tsukimori Len. We have the same skills. I can do the same genre of songs. Why not me?  
Ugh, says the guy that really slapped her.

Why can't I get over it?  
Do something to save yourself of this regret. Get a grip, Kiriya!

My grip used to be my violin. Ever since she came into my life, the strings are breaking.  
Aah, I'm losing it.

Maybe they were really meant for each other.  
If I let her go, will I find someone just like her?  
I can't butt into her life anymore. Not after that.  
What drove me to go as far as to tell her to get Tsukimori Len?  
Isn't it that tall, green-guy's job?  
Akira was right. I need to focus.

...

* * *

_Seeing the news, I don't think their confrontation went well since Len just keeps improving everyday. Damn, I should have spied on them.  
I wonder how Hino's doing right now?_

*ting*

Ryotaro's eyes widened. He had never made a sound like that on the piano. He pressed it again.

_..._

No sound.

_Impossible. I already had this maintenanced last week.  
Am I that bothered?  
Hold on, Why the hell am I helping them in the first place?  
Hmph. I need to train for soccer._

* * *

Hino lay on her bed. Sui was with her mother eating cat food bought with her own money.  
Thoughts scattered everywhere.  
_What do I want from life? _She thinks.  
_The violin gave me everything I needed. Why won't it help me now?  
That's right. I'm relying on it again.  
I have to learn how to do things myself.  
But.. how can I when I don't know what to do?_

Her violin was just across her on the bed. She reached for it carefully and caressed its golden string.  
For some reason, a series of flashbacks entered her head.  
_Kiss._

_Me and Tsukimori-kun's confrontations have always been awkward, and just recently, it's been the worst.  
He's not providing for Sui anymore._  
She glanced at the vase in her room, containing only one rose.  
_It drooped down. It was dying._

She imagined something that happened so long ago.

_"Shouldn't you be complaining to the man-in-charge and not me?" he said arrogantly to the two students cornering him.  
"And besides," he added. "I don't think you guys would have been chosen to participate in the concours anyway."  
"Why, you!" said one, and grabbed his uniform's collar. One of the pins flew off, and Len did not show any fright.  
Splash.  
Both boys looked perplexed, then looked at the source of the interruption.  
Hino stood awkwardly, obviously holding a vase that was dripping wet.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the student that held Len against the wall.  
"Uh, I'm against violence?"_

Hino looked at the hand that received those cuts, and tried to remember how Len's cold hand felt, and failed.  
It's been much too long. They haven't had any physical contact at all.  
"Why is it only now that I think about him this way? I used to think about Ryotaro or Etou every time Len's face appeared in my mind." she thought aloud.

The little fairy returned to her thoughts. She wondered how Lili was doing.

She picked up her violin and stood up.

_Posture. Form. Check yourself in the mirror.  
_Len's instructions ringed in her head.

If she were to think of Lili, she should at least not neglect practicing her violin. She's been too caught up in her own drama that she's ruined many things in not only her life, but other people's lives too. Not their lives entirely, but from the reckless trouble she has caused, people are more problematic. Except one.

**-END-**

* * *

Hey ho! Two updates. Well, they're both really suck-y chapters if you ask me. I just have so many things to do in school. I'm learning two languages, then there's Math/Trigo/Geom, and Genetics. Genetics is so fun. XD

I'll try my best to update ASAP. 3 u guys. MARZ, kailangan na kita dito. XD Miss u. :D

Xoxo,

guitaristah


	29. The Forbidden Park

"_Etou? What's wrong? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"_

"_Sorry, Hino. Sorry. That's all I wanted to say."_

"_What?"_

"_I feel so bad for... doing what I did to you and saying things. I really don't know what happened back there, why I got angry."_

"_..."_

"_Will you please forgive me?"_

"_Haha, of course. Because of you, I've been able to open my eyes. So.. thank you. Please don't feel bad. Thank you for worrying about me and helping me always."_

Last night, Etou called her. He planned to tell her so many things, but he forgot everything he wanted to say and just made everything up. He was shaking as he spoke to her.

But thanks to that, Hino was able to sleep well, knowing that Etou didn't hate her, but actually wanted the best for her. If she didn't know better, she thinks that he might actually like her.

Kiriya Etou aside, Len has been successful in composing. His songs were in various dramas and plays and always made the viewer cry.

Hino wasn't able to avoid hearing it because it was everywhere; sometimes in cake shops and clothing stores. Her friends would just act as if they didn't know whose song it was, and would later try to get her mind off things. She told them everything that happened because she couldn't hold it in. If she held it in, she would probably be emo in a corner and let Sui scratch her and make her bleed, but Hino was not someone who gives up. Her violin and Etou's frequent and mysterious calls at night keep her going. She never knew what he wanted from her because he hangs up after saying random things.

Ryotaro texted her a few times also, asking if she was okay. She ended up telling him everything also. After she said everything, he wanted to kick that proud violinist in the behind and send him to the moon. Although her telling him her feelings made him feel better since she hasn't talked to him much ever since their break-up. He's glad that he could at least still be friends with her.

* * *

Hino's phone rang again. She made an annoyed face. This might end up being a habit if he does this a lot. She reached for her phone, not minding to look at what she's reaching for. She finally had it in her hand and put it close to her ear.

"Etou, really, I'm going to be like Shimizu-kun if you always call me in the middle of the night." She said, yawning.

"This is going to be the last time I'll ever call you. Maybe because you'll loathe me for it." He replied to her seriously. Hino became more awake after hearing what he just said.

"I wouldn't ever do that. What is it this time?" she asked.

"I—I.. It's so hard to say."

"Come on, you can do it."

"Just meet me at the park tomorrow." He said and hung up.

Hino was tempted to throw her cellphone because Etou's words would echo in her head, wondering what he was going to say and will keep her from sleeping.

And that was exactly what happened. Countless times, she thought he might confess but denied the thought. She was staying faithful to Len now. Or at least trying to. Because seeing him now, it's highly unlikely that he'd give her a chance.

Hino slept at 1:30am thinking and thinking.

When she woke up, which was at 10am, like usual, she spilled Sui's food in the kitty's bowl, and took three toasts and put one in her mouth, got her violin and ran out before her mother could say a word. Her mother worried about her because she didn't want her precious daughter to cry. She's seen it so many times, even though Kahoko hasn't noticed.

_I don't even know which park. Jeez, Etou._ Hino thought, annoyed.

The street was quiet and only a few people were walking about with their dogs and or kites. As she thought, she passed by a tree with a note on it. A paper with thumb tacks that said:

"Oi, Hino. You're getting warmer."

"What?" she muttered to herself.

There was no park here, only houses. Silence. Scary silence. She ran further.

Another tree with thumb tacks. Of course, she removed it from the tree, otherwise it would be weird for another person to see it, most especially one with the same name.

"Hurry up, would ya? Just a few thousand miles."

"WHAT?" she nearly yelled. Then she read a small part near the bottom of the paper.

"Gotcha."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She couldn't wait to be with him, and know what he wanted. She ran and saw a park, empty and unfamiliar.

She walked in absentmindedly looking around. Calling his name every now and then. There were trees everywhere. The only thing that guided her were the tiles that reminded her so much of everything that's happened in the past, which was not too long ago. Probably almost a year, which already felt like 9 years. There were no forks in the tiled road. It led west, and only west. If you went forward, you would get lost in the maze of the trees. The flowers bloomed everywhere. It was a very very clean place. But there was some papers crumpled on the ground, which Kahoko nicely picked up and read. But they all had scribbles on it. She wondered if Etou was playing with her or if people were so weird.

Minutes passed and Kahoko soon got tired. It was an endless mysterious maze. She leaned against a tree, away from the tiled road since it annoyed her and made her reminisce memories of the past.

She closed her eyes and drifted into a soft slumber.

_Hino walked barefoot on the grass, approaching a single tree on a cliff. She wore a pretty dress, and the sun made her hair shine. She suddenly slipped on something, and it sent her falling off the cliff._

Before she knew it, she opened her eyes suddenly, breathing hard. She felt unusually hot and sweaty. She leaned to the side and—wait. She was leaning on the tree the last time.

It was Etou sleeping beside her. She pressed her lips together, and giggled softly. And shifted her weight so she could rest her head on his shoulder. But even the slightest of rustles woke him up.

"Sorry for waking you." She said, biting her lip.

He didn't respond, nor did he look at her. He simply stared at the floor looking troubled. He knew that Akira would kill him for sneaking out.

"What were you supposed to tell me?" she asked him.

But he didn't respond again. She hit him lightly on the arm with her elbow.

"What—"

"Hino take a hint. I like you, alright?"

Hino gaped for two seconds.

"I appreciate your feelings but—"

"I'm not finished."

Silence, and she waited.

"You won't go out with me because you like Len, right? Well, it doesn't matter. If God is real, then he probably doesn't think I'm good enough for you. And I agree. I don't..." he trailed off.

She touched his face. "Etou..."

"What are you doing here?"

They both looked back at the figure standing before them.

"You shouldn't be here, Kiriya-kun. Hino-san." Len said coldly.

"Len-shi. What brings you here?" Etou asked without expression.

Len took the addressing of '-shi' as an insult.

"Tsukim—" Hino started to say, but she lost her voice as Len gave her a piercing glare.

"Leave. This place is not open to people today." He said.

"Aren't you a person? Yeah, yeah, I get it. You booked a park blah, blah, blah." Etou said, annoyed.

Len kept silent, no matter how annoyed he was, he had to show respect. Suddenly, Etou slipped his hand in Hino's hand. Hino blushed, but kept silent. Etou noticed a twitch of Len's eyebrow.

"Well, then. Let's leave, Kaho-chan~" he said, imitating Kazuki Hihara.

As they left, they were halted by a sudden tug. Len grabbed Hino's hand and did not let them move.

"Don't go with that drunkard, Hino." He warned her, whispering.

Hino was appalled by this. Etou was not a drunkard, or did they have a gimmick together before?

Etou burst out laughing. "I'm not a drunkard, Len-shi. Hahaha! That was only because of Akira."

Hino bit her lip and asked Tsukimori to let her go gently.

He let them go just like that and quietly went his way.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Hino?" Etou asked excitedly.

"Etou, you're not acting like yourself."

"I know. It's that trumpet guy's fault. "

Hino laughed and repeated after him: "Kaho-chan~"

They laughed together as they exited the 'Forbidden Park'.

After awhile as Etou walked Hino home, she asked him:

"Why did Tsukimori-kun grab me suddenly? And why was he fighting with you? He only fights with Ryotaro."

_Tsukimori has too much pride that he won't admit that the only reason he fights is because he's jealous that he isn't yours. _Etou thought.

"Jealous." He said playfully. Even though he did know what Len wanted, he couldn't just tell that to Hino because she had to figure things out for herself. And as much as he wanted her to realize that he loved her more than anything in the world, he knew it wouldn't be right.

"Hino, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Did you feel weird when I held your hand awhile back?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eye, not close to her face but with his head pulled back as if to scrutinize her entire face.

He had no reaction as Hino's cheeks burned and as she bit her lip cutely.

"What girl wouldn't have?" she asked nervously, making it sound more like a statement.

"Why did you do it, Etou-kun?" she added, not looking at his face.

"Oh, just experimenting."

Hino looked at him this time, her thoughts about him holding her hand and acting like a lover faded away as puzzlement filled her mind. "Experimenting? What are you talking about?"

She cringed as she felt his hands slide around her waist just to hold her close.

He went close to whisper in her ear, making his lips brush her ears as he spoke:

"You'll have to follow my lead." Then broke away from her.

"The better you act, the more Len will come to you!" he yelled as he ran to the opposite direction from her house.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back, seeing that there was no one on the street and that it was getting dark--she seemed to have explored the streets and the park for a few hours, and added to that, her nap beside Etou--, she had to start moving if she didn't want to be kidnapped.

"Kahoko~" he said, pausing while looking at her, anticipating her reaction.

It looked as if a visible smoke, most likely to be Hino's soul, went out of her body and sucked the life out of her.

Etou fell on the floor laughing his butt off.

At last, Hino understood and walked toward him, only a few steps away.

"Geez, you're acting just like Yunoki-senpai!" she yelled at him both angrily and playfully. He smiled. Hino didn't know that that smile would make every girl's heart stop. But she only considered him as her friend, a close friend; closer than Ryotaro's friendship with her.

"Come on, let me make you mine. Just once!—Even if it's just pretend." He said seriously.

Hino made a weird frown, supposedly cute. "You're asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend to make Tsukimori-kun jealous?"

"Why not? He should get jealous, considering the fact that you had an affair with him, and even slept in his house." He said straightforwardly.

Hino shushed him sharply. "Quiet! Don't say that!"

"Oh Kahooooko~, I'll divulge as much as I want." He started walking around her in circles.

Kahoko could only laugh. Etou seemed way too happy to be himself and it didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer.

"Fine! BUT, only if your plan works." She showed her tongue.

"Oh, it will. But you'll have to call me by my name now. You are my girlfriend after all!" he laughed.

"Seriously, Etou-kun. You have lost it!" she laughed with him.

* * *

_Why is Hino with Kiriya Etou?_ Len thought as he played his violin.

_Are they together?_

As he played, he remembered Etou's hand that slipped in hers.

Suddenly, Len gasped.

He made a mistake in his playing.

_Why is this bothering me?_

_I turned her down already. Make that twice._

The memory of Hino and himself in that music room, he only needed to know, needed to confirm that Hino's attitude towards music was what he expected, not caring about her supposedly fake—which was totally impossible—playing with the violin. That day was when he turned her down, when he told her he could not accept her.

Him saying that didn't mean that things were easier. He couldn't stop being reminded about her because she would just enter his head without him noticing it.

Len sighed.

He looked up at the sky.

He said a single stanza, four lines.

But those words were not heard for it was muffled by the sound of a dangerous thunder. Nor will it ever be said... Only until...


	30. Sing to me the song of your heart

_Should I take this one, or this one?_ Hino thought as she contemplated on which ramen to buy.

_If I took both, I might go over the budget._

Hino made the problem even bigger as she stayed where she was, unable to choose which.

"A~ Kaho-chan!!" a familiar voice yelled loudly as he caught sight of the girl with red hair.

Hino's outfit was much different unlike her usual clothing. She looked like a mom, to be honest. She wore a headband with some sort of stretchy material—which was color orange—on her head, and her hair was tied in a neat bun with her bangs sided to the right. She wore a white dress with something that looked like an orange apron. Her flats were orange too. She had a white bag that hung from her shoulder, small enough to be squashed by her arm, a technique she learned from her mother so that nobody could sneakily steal her belongings.

"Hihara-senpai! Long time no see!" Hino smiled, not minding the fact that so many people looked at the two. She put the products back on the shelf and embraced the tall Kazuki.

Kazuki wore a smile on his face, seeing Kahoko so unexpectedly.

"So, Kaho-chan, are you shopping alone?"

"Uh—Yeah, actually. Do you want to tag along?" she asked, not waiting for an answer and completely forgetting about the ramen she wanted.

Hihara pushed the cart for Hino while she held the tray of groceries of Kazuki. They talked thoroughly on how life had been treating them lately. Of course, Hino didn't say anything about her concerns with Tsukimori Len, but Kazuki's life is going quite well.

"I can run again." He said proudly.

"That's great! How about playing the Trumpet?" she asked.

She could only watch him as his face turned from content to misery.

"I-I'm sorry. Do you still have the scar?"

He raised his shirt slowly, revealing a long, and deep-looking scar. Though the scar looked more like a wound. This was the result of Ryotaro's kicks.

Just by looking at it, Hino wanted to cover her eyes. She wondered why there was no bandage.

"Wait, if you have a scar that big, how can you run?"

"Well.. I.."

"Hihara-senpai! Don't make things harder for yourself. Please just rest!" She scolded.

"I can't! You have no idea how hard it is to be unable to do all the things you love. I can't even eat like I always do." He said gloomily.

They made their way to the cashier, waiting second in line.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hino asked.

Hihara blushed fiercely when she asked that. Right before he called her attention, he prepared himself by saying a few lines to spark up conversation. As he did that, his hands started sweating a lot and when he faced her, his legs almost buckled beneath him.

"You can.. play your violin for me." He said quietly.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll do my best!"

After paying for their groceries, Hino had much to carry. Hihara offered to help her, but seeing that he already had his hands full, she didn't want to trouble him further.

"No, I'm fine. I can handle it!" she said excitedly. Why she said it excitedly, Hihara did not know why. The only reason she said it that way was to boost her confidence so that she wouldn't clumsily trip.

After a few steps, she lost her balance and dropped fragile groceries.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and closed her eyes anticipating the messy and loud breaking of glass, but it didn't come.

When she opened her eyes, the plastic was held right in front of her face. When she took it, she saw Etou's annoyed face.

"Why don't you take your own advice, Hino? Don't make things harder for _you_." He said coldly.

Hihara couldn't say anything because the expression Etou wore on his face was creepy. Instead of walking Hino home, he just excused himself and left.

"What are you doing?" Etou asked with a little more emotion this time.

"Groceries." She replied innocently. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said, and took almost everything Kahoko carried until she carried the plastic containing the toiletries she bought.

"Hey—! Let me carry another one!"

"This is light." He said, even though the other plastics hung from his arms already.

Hino tried to snatch one from him, but he didn't let her which caused her to chase him which looked exactly like a public display of affection.

"Etou~!" she yelled, annoyed.

Etou looked at her as if he was the one annoyed, though inside, he wanted to laugh like hell. He held up the plastic that she was trying to snatch and stuck out his tongue.

She pressed her lips and scrunched her nose cutely and charged.

That made Etou laugh out loud.

She tried to reach for it, but she also paid attention to her flats that might get destroyed because of this game. She heard Etou laugh differently, much higher than before. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

So they continued playing the game until they were tired. They passed by many houses, with people angrily looking for who was making all the noise, but as soon as they saw the couple playfully laughing, they just smiled at them and shook their head, going back to their own business.

When they were tired, they both sat on the floor, they panted heavily until they started playing another game which was: Pant louder.

"Hah, hah!" Hino panted, and laughing.

"HAH!"

"HAHAH." Hino just started laughing.

Seriously, people just left them alone as if thinking they were idiots, but they didn't care because they were both having fun.

Well, except one person.

"Please, would you keep your mouths shut? It's annoying." Said a voice from behind a gate leading to a large house. A house Hino would recognize. Immediately, she fell silent.

"T-Tsukmori-kun—"

Len paused mid-step for a half-second. He didn't know it was _them_. He had a flustered face when he realized that it was _her_ and this… this…

Before Len could think of a word, Kiriya stood up pulling on Hino's hand with an annoyed look on his face.

Before they left, Etou thought of something that would certainly distract Len.

Len's eyes drifted to Hino's waist as he saw an arm slithering there, pulling her closer and dragging her away from his sight. Absentmindedly, Len stepped forward, watching Hino get pulled away.

Hino was uncomfortable. No, very uncomfortable and embarrassed. She didn't like it when people would.. _slither_ their hands on wherever part of her body. It felt wrong. Just.. so wrong. Though she knew that Etou was doing this to make him jealous, but Len didn't seem to budge.

When they were out of sight, she broke free of Etou's hold and she felt so annoyed that she felt she would burst, but restrained herself.

"This isn't working, Etou-kun." she said confidently.

"How do you know?" he countered.

"It just isn't!" She muttered.

"What?"

Hino didn't reply. She didn't know if Etou was just doing this for fun or if he really wanted to help her.

"Give me all my stuff." She ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"We've stalled enough. Mom will be enraged, bringing all of the stuff so late." She said bluntly, stunning Etou as he has never seen Hino like this before. She managed to get all her groceries and went her way without another look back.

* * *

"I'm home." She yelled as he returned to the house.

Sui ran to the door, wiping her fur against Hino's legs. Immediately, Hino's anger dissipated and kissed the cat's head. Never for a second had she forgotten that it was this cat that kept her bond and Tsukimori's, even though Tsukimori had stopped sending the cat food.

The rose he gave wilted, and was thrown away as ordered by her mother.

She ran upstairs quickly, after putting all the groceries on the table and greeting her mom with a kiss on the cheek, she jumped on her bed and lay on her stomach.

She checked her phone. No new texts.. No missed calls..

Then she checked her computer. No new emails.. Nothing.

Sui entered Hino's room through the small space the door left. Sui went on top of Hino's pillow and slept.

"Sui, do you think daddy still cares for me?" she asked the sleeping cat. 'Daddy' referred to Len.

The cat did not respond.

Hino blew a few strands of her hair straying on her face.

"I know, he doesn't."

* * *

_Honestly, Hino seems happy. I don't have to spoil anything. I guess we never were supposed to be. Kiriya is like me. We have the same skill, we're both alike in some ways. Ways I dislike. And honestly, I think I would prefer Tsuchiura with Hino._

Night fall passed by slowly. The moon wasn't out and the sky was full of clouds. Len had nothing to look up at tonight.

_The sky isn't clear at all._ He thought to himself.

_Did I seriously make her think that I didn't like her anymore? I wrote a song for her. It always lingered in my head._

An idea sparked up.

He grabbed his phone.

"Guten Tag, bitte.."

* * *

After much practicing, it's finished.

"Tis a beautiful piece, Len." Said the German foreigner.

"Danke schön. Thank you." He said, as they finished recording.

The German foreigner was invited by Len to sing a new song for his new piece. They practiced this for almost an entire month. Shimizu and Fuyuumi were also invited. Both were good use to him and good company as well.

It was released the day after.

_It starts with a subtle and soft piano, much like Len's playing, then suddenly a low sound of the cello, prolonged, then gradually higher. A flutter of the clarinet. This was repeated until a violin entered. The harmony was brilliant, the different pitches were perfect. It continued until it faded slowly, allowing the entrance of the voice:_

_Wer gedacht hätte, dass das ist, wie die Stücke passen_

_Sie und ich sollten nicht sogar versuchen, Sinn davon zu haben_

_Ich vergaß, wie wir jemals das weit kamen_

_Ich glaube, dass wir Gründe hatten, aber ich weiß nicht, was sie sind_

_So machen Sie es auf meinem Herzen oh verantwortlich._

_Tat Sie wissen, ich bin noch in Sie verliebt._

_Aber ich glaube, dass Sie weitergegangen sind._

_Liebling,_

_**Ich bin hier für Sie, wann immer Sie schrei.**_

_**Die Klangfülle Ihres Seufzers ist mein Wiegenlied**_

_**Ihr Scharlachrot Haares, Ihr goldenen Augen schön schimmernd ständig.**_

_**Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich. Immer und für immer.**_

And the song went on.

It was immediately in the Top 10 Charts in different countries and different continents. The German singer received many praises, but she shifted the praises quickly over to Tsukimori Len for having written and composed the song all by himself with, of course, a little bit of help.

Of course all of Tsukimori Len's fans in Japan have gotten around to translating it, and this was how it went:

_Who'd have thought, that this how the pieces fit?_

_You and I shouldn't even try making sense of it._

_I forgot how we ever came this far._

_I believe we had reasons but we don't know what they are._

_So blame it on my heart, oh._

_Do you know I'm still in love with you?_

_But I believe that you've moved on._

_Darling,_

_I'm always there whenever you cry._

_The resonance of your sigh is my lullaby_

_Your Scarlet hair, and the never ending glimmer of your eyes._

_I love you, I love you, always and forever._

**-END-**

* * *

Hooray! I finished it! Tsukimori revised the song lyrics, of course. Since the one he originally made was just a draft. To the Filipinos reading out there, the first verse came from a song sang by MYMP. 'Love Moves'. This might be something against the Fanfiction rules, but I thought that it fit perfectly with how Len felt. If there are German readers out there, please criticize me for the grammar.

I hope you enjoyed this. I was really excited to write this, and German is so fun! XD

Xoxo,

guitaristah


	31. False Alarm

*scrub* scrub*

Hino Kahoko sighed. Why, why did it have to happen now?

*scrub* scrub*

"Kahoko, what on earth are you doing?" asked her mother.

Hino almost slipped and hit her head on the floor. She got up with her hands shaky, as if trying to think of a way to cover up what had happened.

"M-mom! Hey, what's going on?" she asked, casually.

"That's my line. What are you hiding behind you?" she asked and looked around her 19-year-old daughter.

As she moved, her daughter moved as well, hiding whatever lay behind her. She moved again and again until Kahoko misread a step.

There was a broken glass with honey spilled all over the floor.

"Kahoko! Why'd you—How'd you—Hurry, before it dries!" she yelled, frantically looking for a wet rag. Kahoko immediately scrubbed even more.

After what seemed like hours, they got the sticky honey out. Hino's mother questioned her on how it happened and Hino implied that Sui knocked it over. She didn't know what to believe because Sui had no honey on her, and Kahoko had it over her shirt and her hair. She looked like she gelled it up, but it was actually honey.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay, dear. Come on, let's get that honey off your hair."

* * *

Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Like what he does every 5 seconds. Today, his cousins from Germany visited him to congratulate him on his new composition, having a famous German singer sing for his masterpiece.

"Len, seriously, what is bothering you?" asked one of his visiting cousins closest to him.

"Nothing."

"Well you've been tossing and turning since I've gotten here. What's on your mind?"

"None of your business." He said coldly, without making eye contact.

"Hey, I'm family, right? C'mon. Dude to dude. Right, yo~?"

"Stop that, Leon." Len said, annoyed.

Leon waited.

Again, Len shifted uncomfortably.

"It's about a girl, no?" he asked him, with a German accent to his English.

Len looked at him incredulously. He watched Leon fall back and laugh.

"Woo! You _always _make that face when someone's guessing right. Haha~!" he said, dancing like an idiot.

As Len ignored him, he quieted down and looked at him seriously.

"What about her?"

Len licked his lips. It felt as if his mouth had gone completely dry. The temperature was air-conditioned, not too hot, and not too cold. He was in one of his living rooms in his house. All the others were pigging out.

"The song I wrote was for her." He admitted quietly. Thinking of her didn't make acting cool any easier. He looked like he wanted to cry. This cousin of his, Leon, wasn't close like what Tsuchiura and Hino used to be. They were just friends. The closest friend Len has ever had before Hino came along. Can you imagine the pain of being constantly rejected when you think things are going well? Sometimes, Len didn't know what to do anymore, thinking morbidly but not to the extent that he'd commit suicide, no. He knew he wasn't special in anyone's lives. Not one. His family was already an automatic answer that he was special. But he was only thought to _be_ special because of his High Class parents. He thought Hino could change things for him. Change the way he was treated. Change his whole life's perspective; but no.

Instead, she would take a chance on people he absolutely despised. Then later she would come back. These were the things going through his mind if it were not about music.

"I just want to know if she's heard it."

* * *

"Ich Liebe Dich, Ich Liebe Dich—what's after that?" Hino sang. It was only one line she remembered from the song Len made. Of course, it wasn't even a _real_ song. She laughed to herself.

She grew accustomed to knowing he wouldn't wait for her. Never in a million years. She didn't regret anything. She believed in the quote 'Don't regret what you did, but regret what you didn't.'

She was herself again. She stopped moping. She cheerfully did her chores around the house, trying to find a way to get another part-time job to pay for College. She refused Ryotaro's offers, seriously afraid of accepting it for some reason, she and Etou have not been interacting to Hino's dismay.

"Hino Kahoko."

She stopped walking. Did she hear something? She looked around her.

Nothing.

She continued walking, a little more cautious now, returning to her room.

"Don't run away from me again!" something panted.

Hino whirled around. Her door was closed. Only Sui was in the room.

"Hino Kahoko, up here!" said the familiar voice.

"Lili! Why are you here?" Hino exclaimed, smiling.

"I'm just wondering what you're up to." He said, crossing his legs on her bed. When he looked behind him, there was a big cat, breathing heavily. He suddenly flew up, and looked very nervous. He didn't know if this animal could see him.

"It's alright, Lili. That's Sui. Tsukimori-kun gave her to me."

Lili glared at the cat for a few seconds.

"Why aren't you playing the violin anymore?" Lili asked as he flew away, far away, from Sui.

Kahoko's voice toned down a bit, sounding more melancholy than she intended it to be.

"I'm busy. College and everything." She smiled.

"Well, what about now?" Lili asked.

Kahoko shook her head.

"My shift will start in 15 minutes. I'll stay afterward." She said, although she sounded as if she was saying it so that he would leave her alone.

"You're neglecting your practice. You love the violin." Lili said quietly.

Kahoko looked irritated.

"It's because—! Things are just hard! Etou's not talking to me, and now I'm wondering if I was too hard on him. Ryotaro is still suspended from the Soccer Cup and is somewhere I can't find. Shimizu and Fuyuumi are practicing in orchestras or assisting Tsukimori-kun, Mio and Nao aren't always there, Amou's overseas, Yunoki-senpai and Hihara—"

"Whoa! _Breathe!_ Okay, okay." Lili exclaimed.

Kahoko was breathing heavily. She ranted everything in six breaths, and didn't wait 'til the tears came pouring out. Lili waited for her to calm down. Sui watched Kahoko and walked around. She could sense another presence in the room. Lili was getting nervous.

"This is how much you've held back?" Lili asked, not expecting an answer.

"Hino Kahoko, music is one of the great things that help you _express_ your feelings. You said so yourself: You wished that every feeling could be expressed through music. Yet, you stop playing for what reason?"

* * *

"So, where's this girl from?" Leon asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"Is she in Japan? Abroad?"

Silence. Leon annoyed Len.

"Where? Here? Okinawa? Wildberg, Berlin, Bonn, Munich?" He started mentioning almost every place in world.

"She's.. She's from.."

Leon leaned in closer.

Len slouched, sighing. "Germany."

Leon smiled a devious smile.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping here." Hino said as a customer left the shop. For some reason, so much more people came in to the shop. Hino was playing so much classical music in the background. That was, until her boss came out and handed her a CD.

A CD filled with songs by Len Tsukimori.

Hino stared at it in amazement.

"Play the Japanese version of his song 'She'." She said kindly and returned to her office.

_She.. I've never heard it before. Is this new?_

_It starts with a subtle and soft piano, much like Len's playing, then suddenly a low sound of the cello, prolonged then gradually higher. A flutter of the clarinet. This was repeated until a violin entered. The harmony was brilliant, the different pitches were perfect. It continued until it faded slowly, allowing the entrance of the voice:_

_Who'd have thought, that this how the pieces fit?_

_You and I shouldn't even try making sense of it._

_I forgot how we ever came this far._

_I believe we had reasons but we don't know what they are._

_So blame it on my heart, oh._

_Did you know, I'm still in love with you?_

_But I believe that you've moved on._

_Darling,_

_I'm always there whenever you cry._

_The resonance of your sigh is my lullaby_

_Your Scarlet hair, and the never ending glimmer of your eyes._

_I love you, I love you, always and forever._

"Th-this is.."

* * *

"Tsukimori-sama, Tsukimori-sama! Over here! A quick interview about your new song!" someone called out as he walked down the sidewalk.

Len hid his annoyed face with his hand.

They caught up with him and there was no way out. Cameras were all around him with dozens of reporters.

Tsukimori pressed his lips together and waited for the flood of questions.

"We heard news about the girl you like!"

Len's eyes slightly grew wider.

"The same girl you wrote a song for. 'She'. Yeah, could you tell us about that?"

Len whispered to the interviewer. "Are we live?"

He shook his head.

"How did you know about this?"

"A guy told us about it. I think his name was Loin.. Loin? Lion? I don't remember, but would you tell us something about her?"

"Are you dating her?" yelled one of the other interviewers.

Len hesitated before answering. Firstly because of his anger toward Leon. It was right for them to call him Loin.

"She's a German girl, right? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What's her hair color? Do you love her?"

Len had to register the questions before answering.

"Yeah… I do love her."

And that's all he let them hear. He pushed them away and entered a cab.

* * *

"It's that song!" Hino mumbled. A _real_ song. He wrote it, and made it an _official_ song! She couldn't contain her happiness. She couldn't stop smiling. She returned to her house and ran to the living room.

She passed by her mother, she was surprised at Kahoko because she's never been that happy before.

She watched her sit in the couch, bite her lip and hug a pillow. She made an excited face and concealed it behind the pillow. After a few seconds, she was giggling. When she knew she was acting weird, she switched on the TV.

"_Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to O! News. Coming up is…"_

Kahoko watched, not listening to a single word the host said. She heard it, but it didn't register in her mind. Until he said:

"_First up, Tsukimori Len-sama, son of famous Hamai Misa-sama, and now rising to stardom! Hahaha!"_

The camera shifted to a different angle of his face.

"'_She'. The song beautifully sang by Natalia, and was composed by Tsukimori Len-sama. If you haven't heard this song, you're probably deaf, hate music or living under a rock. Okay!"_

Footage of Len showed on the screen. Hino smiled, her cheeks flushing.

"_The song 'She' depicted so much emotion. What kind of love life does Tsukimori Len-sama have, I wonder. Well, our good friends caught him a few days ago and asked him some questions about him."_

A picture of a gentleman, probably 25 years old was being interviewed. On the bottom right corner, his name was 'Leon', Tsukimori's cousin.

"Sir, do you know anything about the dedications of Mr. Tsukimori from the song 'She'?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. 'She' is a weird name, I'll put in. He dedicated it to his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?! Really! From where?"

"She's from Germany. She's most probably blonde and beautiful." Leon said. It seemed more like 'blonde and beautiful' is what he wished in a girl. He knew nothing about what Len was attracted to.

Hino was confused._ He wrote that song for me, right? He played it for me, and translated it right in front of me, too.._

Next, the screen showed Len's annoyed face. Hino giggled at that.

Len looked slightly confused.

"She's a German girl, right? Is she your girlfriend?"

"What's her hair color? Do you love her?"

Len's eyes looked distant. His eyes seemed to smile.

"Yeah… I do love her."

_That's the footage we have. Rumor has it, he's dating Natalia, the German singe. There's even proof—_

Hino switched it off.

"And I found out on the day before my birthday." She mumbled.


	32. The Best Day

Today is Kahoko's birthday.

Her twentieth birthday.

This should be a happy day for her, a day full of surprises.

But all of that was ruined just the day before.

"Kahoko! Get up! Today is a special day~!" her mother called.

Kahoko heard footsteps and the twisting of her doorknob. Then she felt her mom pulling on her foot.

"Happy Birthday, Kahoko!" she and her sister yelled.

They waited for her to smile and hug them, but it didn't come.

She didn't make any movement. Not even a breath.

"I think she's tired. Come, let's prepare her a breakfast-in-bed for her."

It was fortunate that they had left. If they pulled the sheets that covered her face, they would wonder why the pillow was wet, why her eyes were so red. She didn't sleep. She only drifted in and out of it because every time she'd close her eyes, she was reminded of the man who said he loved her.

_I'm so stupid. Do I have that much pride, or was it just because I was fooled by someone who I thought would never hurt me? It was wrong of me to choose this way. If I hadn't stopped being with Etou, would he have came to me?_

For seconds, she stared off into space. When she caught herself doing so, she made herself think that she wasn't going to be depressed on the day of her birthday. Though, thought of him still came in.

_I won't think about love. Love isn't a warm feeling. I can only feel maternal love and friendship. There is no such thing as commitment.. With Tsukimori-kun, anyway. Although I was able to feel some kind of love with Ryotaro. Why should this be any different?_

"Good morning, mom!"

"Wait! You're supposed to be in bed!"

* * *

Hihara was humming a happy tune, with such an excited look on his face. He seemed to want to dance as he walked. Yunoki laughed.

"What's up, Hihara?"

"Oh, Yunoki, you don't know? Today's Kaho-chan's birthday!"

"Are you planning a party?" he asked, with a smile forming.

Hihara stopped walking and considered that. "Y-yeah! Good idea! Let's call up everyone." He said, and ran off somewhere.

Yunoki had an impassive look on his face. "She'll need a happy party." He turned away and dialed on his phone.

_Tsukimori might just kill her._

-------------------

"Shimizu-kun, are we supposed to meet up with Tsukimori-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked.

Shimizu just shook his head. "I don't want to meet him." He said, out of his character.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuumi asked with obvious concern. "Did he do something?"

"Today is Kaho-sempai's birthday. I want to see her."

Shoko grinned and agreed. "We should try to call Nao and Mio up. I want to know where to celebrate."

-------------------

"We should surprise her tonight." Mio said, smiling.

"I agree—"

Nao's cellphone rang. Unknown person.

"Yes, moshi, moshi. Who is this?" Nao asked, ready to hang up if this person just fished for girlfriends through cellphone.

"Nao-chan? It's me, Hihara!"

_Nao-chan?! Since when did he—_

"Ne, are you celebrating Kaho-chan's birthday today?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"Great! Can we plan—"

Mio's phone rang. She apologized to Nao because her ring tone is awfully loud.

"Shimizu-kun, hello!"

"Mio-senpai? Are you planning to celebrate Kaho-senpai's birthday today?"

"Eh? Yeah, actually. Hihara-senpai called Nao asking the same thing!"

* * *

_I don't know what to do anymore. Tsukimori Len.. I really thought I was the only one he loved, since he persisted so many times, yet I disappointed him. How am I going to patch things up?_

_But then he loves his girlfriend._ Hino almost rolled her eyes.

She and her family—excluding her elder brother—went out grocery shopping. They planned a small family gathering to cut out on expenses.

Kahoko asked her mom if she could just walk instead of riding the car. She used an excuse saying 'I just saw my friend.'

She walked along the sidewalk, not far from the grocery store.

She carried only a soda and a plastic with candies.

She kept walking until she stopped under a tree to rest a bit.

Sipping from her soda, someone approached her. Someone she never expected to see.

"Hino-san?"

"Wha—Tsukimori-kun!" she nearly yelled.

Luckily, not many people were out today.

Len looked out, wondering if anyone was around. And slowly sat beside her, just a foot away from the tree.

They said nothing for how many seconds.

To Len, it was all so awkward.

To Hino, it was the worst moment for him to come, she kept pressing her lips together and bit her lip just to keep from breaking down. He forgot her birthday.

When the silence deafened him, he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually. As if unsure on what to say.

_Is he trying to apologize for using the song he wrote for me for his secret girlfriend?_

"Shopping." She said, nothing more, nothing less. She made it hard for Len to make conversation. She didn't look at him at all. She told herself not to cry, but if she softened up, she just might create a dramatic scene like in TV shows.

----

_Why is it so hard to talk to her now?_

Len contemplated on whether he should stand up and leave or if he should stay and talk some more. As he did so, Kahoko got up and excused herself.

_Am I missing something?_

"Hino-san, it's getting late. I think I should walk you home."

_This always works, I know it._

"Kaho-chaaa~n!" boomed a familiar voice.

You couldn't imagine how dismayed Len felt when he saw Kahoko giggle at Hihara and greet him happily. It was not something she did to him earlier.

He pressed his lips together, his hair falling over his eyes. His hair grew. Not considerably, but just enough to make his bangs cover his eyes, reaching the middle of his nose.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He stood there awkwardly. As they embraced, he knew it should have been of no importance, but it gave him a pang in the chest.

"Oi, Tsukimori, hi!" Hihara waved amicably. Len didn't look at him. He stared at Hino, whose back faced him.

Tsukimori nodded his head to him in response and started to go his way until he stopped dead when he heard Hihara's loud voice.

"You're 20 years old already, right? Haha! Happy Birthday Kaho-chan!"

"Thank you so much, Hihara-senpai!"

"Ne, Kaho-chan. I told you so many times already! Call me Kazuki-senpai!"

Len grunted and slapped his forehead. Should he still tell her?

Too late for that.

* * *

"Hey, were supposed to go to my house, Hihara-senpai." Hino said as they went to the opposite direction to her house.

"No, I just need to show you something. It'll be quick, I promise."

They passed house by house in silence. And soon, they went inside someone's house. Maybe Hihara's, she didn't know.

"Come on in, Kaho-chan."

Kahoko hesitated, being suspicious. The house was dark, she couldn't see anything in there, and nothing stirred. She had a bad feeling about this.

She took two steps, and on the third step, the lights turned one, revealing a big creative banner saying 'Happy Birthday Hino Kahoko!'. Below that was a big cake and other food and drinks. Everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday!' There was Yunoki Azuma and Miyabi, Haruki Hihara, Manami Mori, Nao Kobayashi, Mio Takato, Shimizu Keiichi, Fuyuumi Shoko, Kaji Aoi, even Ryotaro and Sasaki and of course, her mother, sister and elder brother. All who were absent were Kiriya Etou, Amou Nami and Tsukimori Len.

They were in Hihara's house, apparently, his mom heard a lot about Hino from Kazuki and she wanted to meet her personally. She was a little hesitant on inviting Tsuchiura-kun, but when she met him, she was at loss with words. Kaji hung around her as always, and Hino didn't mind. She hugged Mio and Nao. She didn't care who planned this. She was having a blast. She was reunited with her brother once again, and he got to meet her ex-boyfriend (Ryotaro) and ex-fiancée (Azuma). She greeted Shimizu-kun hello with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. After that, Shimizu's been really shy, but it didn't trouble anyone, mainly the girls because they all agreed he was so cute. She greeted Fuyuumi, her long-distance best friend. She again, embraced Hihara for helping her surprise herself. Of course, Hihara wouldn't dare to try and get Hino's attention like how Yunoki would put it, because he'd really much rather not risk another beating from Ryotaro. Sasaki smirked at Ryotaro the entire time. Apparently, Tsuchiura still liked her in some way, in some way he's not sure of. She embraced Mori, her old accompanist and she did the same with Miyabi.

All was going well for her.

Except for the lingering thoughts of Tsukimori. That time she saw him was very bad timing that she really wanted to treat it as if it never happened.

As everyone started eating the cake right after she blew the candles, everything paid for by Azuma, she went to the window-balcony that was only a few feet from the ground. She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. Her tears nearly came out, but it retracted when Kaji greeted her.

"Hino-san? I wish you a happy, happy birthday again."

She smiled at him, not noticing his slight blush. "Thank you so much, Kaji-kun. Also, thank you for remembering my birthday."

Kaji held her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Who would forget the day a beautiful girl came into this world?"

Kahoko blushed fiercely, and not in the way she usually did whenever Kaji made her flush. Although saying that had its flaws,—Tsukimori Len forgot.—it's something she doesn't have to acknowledge anymore, so she hugged him for his kind words. It Kaji's turn to blush and be unable to move. Right until Ryotaro moved him away and made him sit on the couch, wanting to speak with her.

"Kaho."

Hino smiled. "Ryotaro."

She reached up, Ryotaro grew again and giggled. She hugged him tightly, feeling him lower down so she wouldn't have to stretch.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm… okay."

She looked at him closely. "What's wrong?"

He avoided her. "It's nothing really. I just… want to get something off my chest."

She waited.

"Mizue met up with me."

Her face, from concern switched to shock. He laughed at her face.

"It's so hard to tell you this seriously!" he laughed. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

Ryotaro saw the small scar on her temple and immediately stopped laughing.

"Are you guys dating again?" she asked him.

"No. I don't plan to." He said coldly, making the face Hino has never ever seen, nor seen him make in front of her unless Mizue was there.

"I'm just.. I want to stay with you. Always. Maybe not the same way we used to be, but.."

Hino silenced him by touching his arm. "You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have." And embraced him. For some reason, Hino kept hugging people today, and that's only something she does when she's happy.

Happy.

Why is it when that word comes up in her mind, Tsukimori Len cuts down everything?

Ryotaro went back to the party, being called by Sasaki and Yunoki.

She leaned on the cemented bars, and looked up. She heard something beneath the balcony, so she looked down and saw someone climbing up. Nervousness settled in her. _Is this a thief?_

She backed away a bit.

As the person came into view, she still couldn't quite tell who he was for he wore a beanie. He wore something that looked like a tuxedo. But one thing looked very familiar. An earring that only Etou would wear.

He removed his beanie and turned around with flowers in his hands.

Kiriya Etou.

Hino's tears came.

"Wow, so many people keep talking to you tonight." He laughed softly. He embraced her, but she didn't let go because her tears poured.

"Hey, not now. Do that later. Etou's here." He said and gave her the flowers.

"Happy Birthday, Hino-chan."

She grinned. _Hino-chan. It's unlike him to say something like that._

"Etou-kun, I'm sorry—"

"Shut up. I don't want this to happen on such a special day. Everything's cool."

She smiled again.

"Can we start pretending again? Only in front of Tsukimori-kun."

"What, why bring that cheating bastard here? I know what he's done to you."

Just a look at her face meant that she was serious and he agreed.

_This might just be one of the best days ever._


	33. The Winner Takes It All

It's almost been three months.

Len and Kahoko haven't talked since.

Well, not 'talk' really.

Tsukimori sees Kahoko all the time. Considering the fact that she's always in his head, and whenever he gets sidetracked and forgets about her momentarily. She's there, walking.

He still feels the guilt he felt months ago. It was her birthday after all.

He tries to at least approach her and apologize, but most of the time, he's too shy.

Everytime he _does_ gather up his courage to do so, Etou, Ryotaro or other people would show up. Whenever Etou shows up, he resists the urge to throw a pebble or a medium sized rock at his head.

But it's not just him. Hino cries almost every night. She sees him watching her some times, and Etou's always there to act out their fake love.

* * *

"I really don't get why you want to keep doing this, Hino. He has a girlfriend, right?"

Etou asked calmly.

Hino merely sighed. She didn't know how to answer that. She really just missed him. Right now, Hino was hugging Etou's arm. Not that it meant anything. Etou already knew how Hino felt for him, which was not as strong as how she felt for Len. Hino hasn't been smiling since then. Her eyes never smiled, either. They seemed to be getting darker by day.

Kiriya Etou is now one of her best friends. She has about 5: Nao, Mio, Fuyuumi, Shimizu and him. Ryotaro was only a close friend, but they never returned to this kind of proximity. Ryotaro respected her and because he's been so quiet, he's back on the Asian Cup. Instead of being ignored by his teammates, they actually admire him. Most of them didn't know how to talk to girls.

Many people mistake Hino and Etou to be lovers. It hasn't bothered them because they really didn't know how to pretend to be lovers in the first place. But secrets are always revealed. Either after you die, or while you're alive.

"I'll stay here for a bit." Hino said, looking at a park where Kaji first saw her, watching the sunset and tightening her grip on her violin case.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and they hugged each other farewell.

She set her violin case down and walked to the bars preventing her from falling. She instantly remembered the day when Len found her here, saved her from falling while she was asleep.

Hino pursed her lips. Her lips quivered and the lump in her throat remained, threatening her to cry.

Quickly, she opened her violin case and took her violin and bow. As if expressing her emotions needed to be expressed through music and not through tears, she played. It wasn't a song by any composer. Not Tchaikovsky, Pachelbel, Chopin, Uematsu, or any of the other famous composers out there. It was her own.

It felt like she was using the magic violin again, only it played what many things remained in her heart. She couldn't keep it all in, otherwise she would have gone crazy.

-----------------

Her song was three minutes long.

She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. She felt.. lighter.

She could breathe easily now, her heart didn't feel constricted, her head didn't hurt as much as before…

She fell on her hind, amazed by the feeling. That was probably the first time she ever felt free of her feelings.

Suddenly, beside her, a hand offered to help her up.

He said nothing for he was at loss for words.

Hino looked up at him and stood up on her own, not bothering to take his hand.

She carefully returned her violin back to its case. Her bow fell and it was too dim for her to find it.

He bent down and tried looking for it right before she did, and at some point, their hands met.

Hino bit her gum. She didn't have to know who this person was.

"Here." He said, his light blue hair shining ever so lightly in the lamp post's light.

Hino's hands were shaky and avoided to brush his skin at all costs, but he stopped her before she left by holding her by the end of her long sleeve.

"Hino, please wait."

Hino sucked in some air and exhaled slowly.

"Look at me." He said.

Hino nearly shook. She could feel his fingers touching a small part of her palm.

"Look at me." He said, with more intent.

Slowly she turned her head around.

Hino still avoided his eyes, but almost did upon impulse

He sighed. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Hino's mouth fell slightly. _He's apologizing for the song?_

"I should have bought you a present for your birthday months ago, and well, I really don't have something to give right now."

"O-oh. Y-yeah, that. It—It's ok, I don't really care about that."

Len bit his lip. _What, why does she seem so down?_

"I'll be going—"

"Why are you like this? Why do you avoid me?" he cut in.

Hino forcefully made him let go of her arm and spun around.

"Why do _you_ act like _this_? You act as if you care, and you're so nice to me! Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hino clenched her teeth.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend, huh? Me and Etou are doing just fine." She lied.

Len seemed to be surprised when she mentioned 'girlfriend' and Etou.

"I don't think you understand what—"

"Me? What _I _don't understand? Why are you acting like you don't know anything?!"

Hino was angry. He could see it. But her eyes weren't angry, they were hurt.

Len was silent. He sort of looked like a bad boy with his slightly longer hair.

"You said yourself that song you wrote was for your girlfriend. In GERMANY."

"My.. song? 'She'? What?"

Suddenly, his interview came back to him.

"You saw that interview?"

She said nothing. It was pretty obvious already.

"It's not true! Do you remember when you were in my hou—"

"_I don't want to talk _

_About things we've gone through._

_Though it's hurting me, now its history._

_I've played all my cards. And that's what you've done, too._

_Nothing more to say, no more ace to play."_

Hino cut him off. Tears started streaming down her face. She was shaking visibly and Len wanted to do something for it to stop, but she persisted.

_"The Winner takes it All.._

_The loser standing small _

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny._

_I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there._

_I figured it made sense, building me a fence._

_Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there._

_But I was a fool. Playing by the rules."_

_It sounds like the time when she had the affair with me. 'Playing by the rules'.. going back to him, right? And the 'winner' means my girlfriend?_ Len thought.

Everything was wrong, and he knew it.

_"The gods may throw the dice,_

_Their minds as cold as ice._

_But someone way down here loses someone dear._

_The Winner Takes it all,_

_The loser has to fall._

_It's simple and its plain why should I complain?"_

Hino's voice was breaking already. Tsukimori stepped forward, trying to hug her just to make her stop. Seeing her push herself like this made him feel bad. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hair tickle his ear. He wanted to smile from the contentment of touching her again.

"Hino, stop it. Sshh." He said, holding her.

But she pushed him away, but Len didn't let go. It started raining. Hino's hands were on his chest in the attempt of pushing him away.

_"Tell me does she kiss like I used to kiss you?"_

Tsukimori's eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly.

_"Does it feel the same when she calls your name?"_

He had trouble keeping calm now. She heard tiny sniffles coming from him. Len never cried in front of her. He leaned toward her, his forehead and nose touching hers.

_"Somewhere deep inside,_

_You must know I miss you."_

And again, she pushed him away, hugging herself, about a two feet away from him, though it seemed as if she still wanted to be held. She saw, and was very sure, that the water that streamed down his cheek was not rain.

_"But what can I say…_

_Rules must be obeyed._

_The judges will decide, the likes of me abide._

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low."_

Len moved closer, covering his eyes from the rain and wiping his eyes. She moved back every time he took each step. She ran away, going up the steps out of the park.

_"The game is on again._

_A lover or a friend._

_A big thing or a small,_

_The winner takes it all."_

And she stood at the top of the stairs. Watching him watch her run away from him.

"Len!" someone called from behind him.

A pretty blonde in a short dress and very high heels, a German girl.

He looked back at the blonde, his red eyes invisible from the rain.

_"I don't want to talk, if it makes you feel sad._

_And I understand. You've come to shake my hand."_

"Len, come over here! Get out of the rain!" she yelled. Hino didn't understand a word she said, but she knew who that was by the way she called him. 'Len'.

When he looked back to where Hino was, she was no longer there. He took steps forward.

"Kahoko!" he yelled. He peeked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kahoko!"

The blonde German girl just held his arm and her butler carried an umbrella for the both of them and later entering a limo.

He hesitated before entering. He looked around one last time, wiped his eyes and entered the car.

Hino watched him sadly from behind a tree.

_"I apologize if it makes you feel sad._

_Seeing me so tense, no self-confidence._

_But you see the Winner takes it…_

_All..."_

* * *

Yaaay! It's finished! Please review, I'd really want to know what you think of this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's corny. I dunno, I'd just like to know. ;) Thanks. ^_^

Song by ABBA. :)


	34. The Angel

_A slightly scary tune. But a nice song either way._ Hino thought.

Etou was playing for her, something he learned a few days ago. It's amazing that he could play it with such ease and no tension. Hino wondered how Len plays. She hasn't heard his live playing in so many days, weeks, count the minutes.

Kahoko never walked around the park; she refused to let herself be seen by Tsukimori or spot him hiding behind the leaves.

Currently, they were in the store where Hino works at. The place where she first met—sort of—Kiriya Etou. Sometimes, Hino's boss would get a little suspicious since she and Etou always go in there alone. Occasionally Ryotaro would join them, but Ryotaro doesn't like Etou that much. Another thing he and Len have in common.

"Come on, let's go." Etou said. His violin packed, and the door was already open. He beckoned her to follow using his head and left the store.

_We're walking __**outside**__. We're near the park._ Hino thought.

She looked around warily. No sign of him.. yet.

"Don't worry about it. Tsukimori is in Okinawa for interviews and concerts with his family." He said as he noticed her searching, feeling an aura of anxiety.

"Oh.."

Etou cocked his head. Before he was given the chance to ask something, Amou literally crashed into them.

"Kaho-chaaaaan~! Hello, Kaho-chan's seemingly boyfriend, how are you?" She asked excitedly, and pinched Kahoko's cheeks.

"Amou-shaan, fwhy are you like tis?" Hino spoke with difficulty.

"Why call me Amou-san?! We've talked a lot, right?"

_Talked a lot? More like, extracted information from me a lot..._

"Move." Etou said in his normal tone of voice, and cold behavior.

Amou ignored him, but got out of his way. "Geez.."

"So Kaho-chan! Do you have anything to tell me about where Tsuchiura Ryotaro was last night?"

Kahoko looked at her as if saying 'What are you talking about?' in an annoyed way.

"Why should I know? It's not like we're stuck together."

Amou's happy mood slightly went down a notch.

"Come on, Kaho. I'm just kidding. Play along with it next time. Don't act so emo." She said, expecting a fit in 3, 2, 1..

"AMOU-SAN, I AM NOT EMO!" Kahoko practically exploded.

Amou just waved her hands in the air and went 'Sure, sure.'

Etou laughed. "You're so cute, Kahoko."

Hino froze.

"Since when do you call me Kahoko?" she asked, but not in an accusing way, more like in a startled and flattered way.

Etou looked away quickly, and put his arms behind his head as if relaxing despite that his muscles looked pretty tight and stiff and that it seemed like he was hiding something. He scratched his head and chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong with it? I always say that!" he insisted stubbornly. Stubbornness, something he may have picked up from Hino.

Hino smiled with a funny look on her face. Her words were hushed and smug:

"You're blushing, aren't you?" she giggled evilly.

"Wh-what the hell gave you that idea?!" he yelled at some tree.

Hino laughed, knowing he'd be too proud to admit that he really is blushing, and that he didn't want to face her and ended up talking to a plant. Not that... talking to plants is a bad thing.. but..

Kahoko laughed really hard. Hard enough that she was crouched on the ground and that she was hugging her stomach.

_She's.. smiling. Not just that, but.. laughing. Having fun.._

Etou looked at her, smiling. The sun's setting rays hitting their faces and soon dimming with each renewed moment.

* * *

_Len's interview is tonight. Should I be planning to watch it? I feel like a fan girl just by thinking about it._

Hino pressed her lips, for some reason, she did this quite a lot—thinking about Len almost every day. Densely pondering about why he yelled out her name that day..

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She understood that only now. That there was still a possibility. A possibility that he misses her, maybe... still loves her.

She glanced at the clock. It's... 4pm. Three more hours.

So she wouldn't waste her time sitting on a chair and twiddling her thumbs, she practiced her violin. She's been very proud of her skills. She's improved. Etou's been the substitute teacher since Len never gave food for Sui anymore..

* * *

She tried playing the piece Etou played for her earlier.

*screech* screech*

_T—Terrible. Because of that, I feel like I didn't get any better. Haha.._ she scratched her head.

She glanced back at the clock. Two minutes passed. Amazing.

Practice...Practice...Practice...

Practi—oh, oops, wrong...Practice...Practice...

In the end, Hino lost track of time and missed the show.

These are the honest things in life that happen to us and infuriate us.

* * *

One time, Hino and Kazuki on the phone, and this conversation was brought up more than once by Hino with all her other friends.

"I'm curious.."

"What is it, Kaho-chan?"

"Don't you think I'm pretty much a Drama Queen or something? It's like, I cry all the time. Amou's been calling me emo. Do you think I am? I hardly listen to your problems these days, and I feel like.. I'm always so self-centered or something. I told Ryotaro about this once during our High School Years, but it didn't really help.." she giggled softly.

"To be honest with you, I don't judge you based on that because Life comes at you at different angles. Even in angles that may not exist! Haha, I hope that one made sense. Well, basically, we never know what to expect. There is no such thing as a perfect day because there's always something to be troubled about. Maybe just one or more."

Hino was silent, as if registering everything Hihara had just said.

"Wow. I never knew Hihara-senpai was so poetic and deep." She said, teasingly.

"E-Eh?! W-well.. I'm..!"

And that was another night where Hino had fun. Hihara was right in so many ways. There's also never a day where it's all hell or downhill. There's always a small thing or a big thing to lift your spirits up. This talk made Hino feel better and became fascinated with Life. Although, knowing everything about Life would make it... boring. You always feel the excitement about exploring things you don't know, and when you know it, it's all plain.

* * *

Len pursed his lips.

"Hey Len! How are you? You seem to be really deep in your thoughts, _liebling_." A blonde girl—the same one Kahoko saw—giggled.

"Why do you call me that, Sarah?" Len asked his cousin.

"Call you what? _Liebling?_"

Len massaged his temple. Sarah is really slow.

"Why not? Besides, I call a lot of people _liebling. _It's my thing, okay?"

_Liebling means Darling in German. I guess it's the same with other people I know who say 'Honey' quite a lot._ Len thought.

"So... When will you spill it?" she asked.

"Spill what?"

Sarah poured some tea in her cup. It was her first time to drink tea and she was really excited.

"Oh, you know. That girl you ran after."

Len cocked his head slowly. Not in confusion, but in awe. His eyes weren't narrowed, they were wide.

"What? You look freaky, _liebling._ Stop it." She said, almost spilling tea on the nicely polished Kitchen Counter. Len was seated in his favourite seat in the living room. Leon, his annoying cousin who told the information of Len's German girlfriend to the press, was busy rolling on money. And not literally, just something typical and easy to picture him doing.

"It's none of your business." He said, his old coldness remaining in him. Although this coldness always faded away whenever Hino was near him. He felt... weird. Good weird. A weird you can't explain.

The thought of weirdness immediately vanished from his train of thought. Tsukimori wasn't really one of those mushy people. Mushy made him want to puke.

Sarah sipped the hot tea in her teacup. She made a face of pure disgust.

"This is bland!"

* * *

"When's the repeat?!" Hino frantically searched online.

_Okinawa Tsukimori Len Interview Video_

The description of the person who posted the video disturbed Hino.

:_This is the latest interview of my boyfriend Leeeen-kuun! Tee-hee. 3 3 He's in Okinawa. No bad words please. ^_^_

Hino watched the cut video. It had about 6 cuts. And it took forever to load.

Seeing his face made Hino smile a lot, and now and then because of the crappy loading, the video would pause and his face would look cutely funny. But nothing he said was remotely interesting. It was all serious business. The only question that got her interested was the question about what type of girls he liked. He didn't reply to that, though.

She shut off her computer and climbed on her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Her old glow in the dark stick things were still stuck on the ceiling. It helped her think sometimes.

Hino pouted. _What am I supposed to do now?_

A night of complete, utter, atrocious boredom.

* * *

"Yo, Len!" Leon called out as he spotted him going to his room.

Len didn't move his head. Did he not hear him?

"Len, Len, Len!"

He waited, knowing that if he avoided him some more, he would just get even more pestered.

"..." Len barely moved his head to look at him.

"Whaat? Why is your glare scarier than before?" he said, jumping on the couch.

Len didn't bother to answer. Leon didn't mind. He was usually like this anyway.

Before Leon was about to pester him some more, Len's phone rang.

Tsukimori sort of had a late reaction to it. He just stared at his phone for a few seconds and then picked it up in a startled manner.

"What?" he asked coldly and making his way to find fresh air and where he could talk freely.

The caller hesitated.

"Tsukimori Len-shi."

His eyes narrowed.

"Why are you calling me, Kiriya Etou?"

* * *

People chattered and chattered. Nothing could stop it unless someone who wanted attention would yell 'I have a bomb!' or something like that. Everyone was dressed formally, one of Etou's relatives' party. He walked around aimlessly, pondering on why he even let Etou talk him into going to this party.

There were many famous celebrities. They were on the rooftop of some fancy hotel. There were four buffet tables with a medium-sized dance floor in the middle.

"_I put a magazine on the edge of on one of the corners of the venue. Just find it."_

He didn't rush to whatever he said. He took some time to think, since most of his schedules were all concerts and interviews. He ate some food and refused to mingle. Many ladies offered him to dance but he barely paid attention to them.

He walked without direction again, loitering around the party. He somehow ended up at a corner where there was a magazine being read by some person. Everywhere he looked, you could see the tops or the middle of buildings. Looking down, you could see all the lights. He leaned on that place. He liked the view. A few planes passed by, and he started getting bored.

"What are you doing here?" a female asked beside him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied without looking at her. He rested his chin on the small hole made by his enclosed fist, staring down.

"How long have you been here?"

He nearly rolled his eyes. "Who cares."

The girl was silent and stared off into space like he. She wore a pretty dress and gloves, both white. But her whitish blonde hair concealed her pale, smooth-looking face. Not that he cared.

They both sat there, doing nothing while other people partied or danced.

"Why do you think you're here?" she asked.

"Fate? It doesn't matter. I'm done for."

The pretty woman, who seemed to be in her twenties, looked at him.

"Done for? Why is that?"

Len buried his face, smelling the clean, stony fence. Not really fence, but like a small wall to keep you from falling. "I lost everything."

She giggled. Her laugh was high-toned, but nice to hear. "Len Tsukimori. The young master violinist that is famous worldwide, rich, handsome, has a nice family, has billions of fans, lost everything? That's a little hard to believe."

Len looked at her, annoyed. He paused a bit, looking at the face of pure beauty. She had the lightest of blue-green eyes, shiny, pink lips and every other pretty feature. He only saw her face now, but her sweet look didn't have any effect on him. If he were to picture beauty, only Kahoko would show up.

"I—I.. lost her. I was blind. I thought something that hurt her was the fact that I forgot her birthday, but it was because of a lie." He explained. It was unusual of him to express his feelings to someone he didn't know, but this woman had a strange aura of relaxation and refreshment.

"Supposedly, the German girlfriend you spoke of?" she asked.

Len pressed his lips, and nodded. He went back to looking down at the pretty lights.

"I don't understand.." he mumbled.

"I think this makes you realize that lying, just to get someone off your back, might just make things even worse. Making people think false of the real situation."

He bit his lip. "What do you think I should do? It's too late."

The angel-like girl giggled. "It's not too late. It never is."

"But-"

But as Len wanted to question the girl some more, she vanished. He asked the security nearby if they saw a girl wearing all white, and light blonde hair. But they shook their heads. They reported to him that there was no guest like that who entered the premises.

_Was she a ghost...? An angel..?_

That was one thing he was unsure of, but one thing he WAS sure of, was that there was an angel staring at him, with a terrified look on her face.

"Kahoko..?"


	35. Confessions

Kahoko and Len seem pretty awkward together. Just a few words here and there, and then silence, despite the loud chatter of the people around them. Len couldn't do it; was it his pride that kept him from telling the truth, or was it for another reason? They were still there at the same corner. Etou was watching them from behind, hiding by the entrance doors. He was just a few feet away.

_I don't think things will go well if I just leave them alone there._ Etou thought. He invited Tsukimori prepared, of course. He knew what kind of person he was because they grew up together in Violin School along with Ousaki Shinobu and Kaji Aoi.

_Tsukimori is weak with girls he likes. He doesn't tease them like normal guys. He's just really quiet and shy._

That's how Tsukimori was, but Etou didn't know about Hino. He was never sure around her.

"Kiriya Etou, there is a visitor." Said a security guard.

He nodded. "Is it the Sadako look-a-like?"

The guard nodded. "I'll bring her in."

_Sadako, or in the American version, Samara, from the scary movie 'The Ring'. The girl who came out of the well, the one with no fingernails, and the girl concealing her face with her long black hair. Hopefully, I can scare Kahoko._

Etou stared at them. Tsukimori looked uncomfortable. A few more seconds and he would leave. It was just like him to do so.

A hand went on Etou's shoulder. She's here.

He turned around to greet her, but he nearly got a heart attack when he saw what was behind the long hair.

He laughed afterward. "Nice make-up!" and directed her to her job.

* * *

Tsukimori turned around and looked at the lights once more. He could feel Kahoko's gaze from behind.

He didn't like this feeling.

He turned around, about to leave when he noticed something crawling by the entrance door.

He stared at the moving figure. He figured it was some weird drunk girl crawling on the floor since she was wearing a white dress. Kahoko noticed him gazing behind her and slowly down to her legs. As she looked down, she wondered if Tsukimori became a pervert, but when a hand grabbed her leg, she screamed so loud, everyone looked at her and then the Sadako figure. Little children started screaming and crying for help, tweens or kids on their way to the teenager stage started hiding behind their parents or the worst possible place, under the table. The adults didn't know what to do so they stood there, wondering what the heck they're supposed to do, and wondering if they were getting punk'd.

Kahoko screamed and ran forward, crashing into Len. He caught her and, by impulse, carried her bridal style. Kahoko buried her face in his neck, refusing to look back. The Sadako figure grinned at Tsukimori, and a frightful grin it was because it looked like she had no eyes. It took him a minute to realize it was good make-up. The crawling girl started scaring little children for fun. Etou and some security guard were laughing.

Kahoko held him tight; it seemed she was so scared that tears sprang from her eyes.

Tsukimori tried putting her down, but she couldn't stand up, or let go. She was shaking a bit so he decided to bring her downstairs. Maybe he can leave after that since he knew he couldn't make things up for her.

But then he remembered what the girl from earlier said.

_"It's not too late. It never is."_

He took the elevator. He couldn't possibly carry her while using the stairs. He whispered to her from time to time in the elevator. The building was large. 40 floors. It took long for them to go to the Lobby.

"Are you okay now?" he whispered.

She replied with a whimper.

…

"You're shaking."

No reply.

….

"Are you tired?"

She tightened her hug.

….

"This elevator music is really annoying."

A giggle. And another. She rested her head on his shoulder. She sniffled and wiggled her nose.

*ting*

_Finally.._

Tsukimori was still carrying her. It brought him attention of course. Thank goodness Kahoko wasn't wearing a white dress.

He sat on a couch and relaxed. His muscles hurt. Not for a minute did he let himself lose balance.

He expected Kahoko to retain her position, sitting while facing him, but she sat properly, and moved a foot away from him.

Len pursed his lips.

"Can you… listen to what I have to say?" he asked her quietly.

She waited.

"I.." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, ruffled his hair a bit, and licked his lips. It was a very difficult 'speech'.

"You..

I mean…

It's not.."

She let out a laugh. "What? I don't understand." She said, her mood lifted.

He gave up. He couldn't say it.

"Just say it, what's so hard?" she asked softly.

He didn't respond, nor looked at her.

Kahoko pouted. "If it's about what happened between us—"

"It's not true."

She paused, surprised he interjected, and confused.

As she was about to ask, her phone rang.

"Oh, sorry.." she said and read the text.

_Kahoko, please go home now. Please buy some cat food while you're at it. Etou-chan will take you home, okay? ^^_

- _Mama_

Just at that moment, Etou came out of the elevator. "Shall we?"

She stared at him, then at Tsukimori. She bowed her head apologetically with a smile, and took Etou's arm.

"Ah, Len-shi, there's a radio person who wants to interview you. Talk to them now." He said strangely.

He watched them leave. He heard the ting of the elevator, and out came a radio crew inviting him to enter the elevator.

-----------------

"Etou, why was Tsukimori-kun at the party? I don't think he knows your relatives.." she said, watching the blurred lights outside Etou's nice Lamborghini.

"My cousin is an actor, of course he'd invite his famous friends. He wanted to meet Tsukimori, but because of the Sadako incident, Tsukimori disappeared." He said, acting impassive and oblivious to the fact that he ruined it for his cousin.

"Oh, is that so? Ahehehe…" she giggled guiltily.

Silence filled the car, a hint of awkwardness, but anyone would be quiet inside a car.

Etou fiddled with the controls of the car. It would be 'fiddling' in Hino's perspective because she knew nothing about cars except for the doors, windows, wheels and the 'carries-the-heavy-load-thing'.

Hino was startled when most of the controls seemed to light up. He opened the radio and tried to find the numbers for a station. In her mind she wondered about Tsukimori-kun: is he going to talk or something?

But once music played on the radio, it wasn't classical, it was dance music, something electronica. She watched Etou dance by himself behind the wheel. She laughed hysterically.

"I love this song! Woo!" he yelled, totally not being himself.

"Etou, are you drunk? This isn't like you! I never knew you listened to Pop-Electronica." she said, teasing.

"What are you talking about? I don't live under a rock." he said, and continued his dance.

Hino paused again before asking because it seemed that Etou got annoyed. "Aren't you afraid you'll crash or get hit?" she asked.

"Hino, seriously. It's traffic, we've been stuck for almost 10 minutes. Let's have at least some fun, okay? You're way too serious! Loosen up!" he said, pinching her left cheek and pulling on it..

She grinned at him, and at that moment, a little girl holding flowers knocked on her window.

Kahoko rolled down her window while hearing Etou's whispered 'Leave her alone's'.

She smiled at the little kid holding out flowers.

"Hiya! Did you need something?" she asked. The little girl wore no slippers, and only had a dress that looked like a rag. She held up pretty flowers that looked freshly picked.

The little girl merely smiled. It was either she didn't know how to talk or she was mute. Kahoko gave her 30 yen and the little girl accepted it with much enthusiasm. Quickly, Etou rolled up her window.

"Kahoko, seriously. Don't do that again." Etou said, annoyed.

"Why not? She needs it!"

Etou looked out the window. "Oh boy. Here comes a load of them coming. Get ready with your money Kahoko."

Kahoko just stared, her mouth opening wider by the second. She noticed the red light switch to green.

"Green light! Step on it!" she yelled, pushing Etou's knee to make him step on the gas.

Etou burst out laughing.

The radio stopped playing music and a man's voice started narrating something about milk and cheese.

"Is this a cow station?" Etou asked, rolling his eyes.

"Change it." She said, irritated and pouting.

He pinched her cheeks.

_Hello everyone, it's me, Chu! Thank you for listening to Ai Radio! Hope you've been enjoying our music and we welcome you a surprise!_

Etou and Hino waited. Etou's hand was still in mid-pinch and Kahoko seemed to not notice.

_ Have you ever heard pretty music? Like you're in a pretty, pretty forest where nature surrounds you? Or maybe, powerful and highly sentimental music? Well, we have a famous composer-violinist with us here. Tsukimori Len, won't you greet your fans, **please?**_

_Tsukimori Len: … Good Evening._

_Radio VJ Chu: Come on, loosen up Tsukimori-sama. So, how does it feel to be famous at a really early age?_

_Tsukimori Len: ..Fulfilling._

_Radio VJ Chu: As any other person might feel because you probably worked hard for this, right? You started playing violin very young, you are the son of Hamai Misa and her husband, who is a violinist as well. Besides Classical Music, do you listen to other genres?_

_Tsukimori Len: (annoyed) Well, of course. I don't sleep under a rock._

Kahoko snickered and slapped Etou's hand away.

_Radio VJ Chu: Do you watch sports? Do you know our newbie in Basketball and Soccer? Maybe Kendo or others?_

_Tsukimori Len: (impassive) I'm familiar with the Soccer Newbie, but I don't have time to watch anything._

_Radio VJ Chu: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. And I might annoy you a little bit more if I go into more personal details of your life. Do you have anything to say to your fans?_

_Tsukimori Len: Thank you for supporting me and my mother, please continue to do so._

_Radio VJ Chu: Uh-huh.. and about your love-life.._

"Kahoko, we're at your house already." Etou said.

"Really? Oh! Erm.. Can I just finish this?" she asked. He nodded and silence filled the car except for the radio.

_Tsukimori Len: I actually have no girlfriend._

_Radio VJ Chu: But you said it—_

_Tsukimori Len: My cousin gave the wrong information to the press._

_Radio VJ Chu: But you still—_

Len paused on the radio. Etou figured he already wanted to leave. Kahoko is slowly taking in the information.

Len is sighing quite a lot, but the radio crew went offline a bit to prevent the listeners from hearing it.

* * *

"Are you okay, Tsukimori-sama? We can continue this later.." VJ Chu suggested as they were off air for a few seconds.

"No, there is something I have to make known." He said uncomfortably.

"And we're back!" whispered one crew member, stating that they were on air again.

"Okay, so Tsukimori-sama, say what you have to say." Said VJ Chu, intently listening and taking down notes.

Len gulped and licked his lips.

"I did mean what I said. That I loved her." He said.

"Who is the 'her' we're talking about?" VJ Chu asked.

Len gulped again.

"H-Hino Kahoko."

VJ Chu was quiet for a few seconds and almost yelled.

"Wasn't she Tsuchiura Ryotaro's ex-girlfriend?!"

Len nodded guiltily.

* * *

Mini Newspaper section!

**TSUKIMORI LEN IN LOVE**

Hino Kahoko, the ex-girlfriend of Tsuchiura Ryotaro, who was involved in a brutal fight along with her friend Hihara Kazuki, has been confirmed by Tsukimori Len, a new and famous violinist, son of Hamai Misa, that he was in love with Hino Kahoko. Now everyone wants to know the ENTIRE story of her love life. Information being gathered as you read!


	36. Conference

Somewhere in Japan, the media: reporters, journalists and others from around the world were seated in front of a small stage with a buffet-like table and three chairs. Behind it all was a small tent where Ryotaro and Hino were currently getting ready.

Ryotaro and Hino were in front of a mirror, with people telling them to look good. Ryotaro had to wear something semi-formal considering that he had three other interviewers after this in another country. Hino had to wear a white, glittery, sleeveless balloon-ish dress with a metallic blue-green ribbon around the waist. Ryotaro was trying to tie it properly from the back.

"Do you think you can do this?" Ryotaro whispered.

"I don't know!" Hino muttered through clenched teeth.

He ruffled his hair. "Ugh, he got you into this.. why should you be the one to answer to most of it?" he muttered while tying the ribbon tighter.

Hino was tying her hair, which was one of the obstructions in Ryotaro's vision. Her hair would sting his eye and mostly tickle his face. He wasn't really having a hard time with the ribbon. He just missed this kind of proximity with her. But he didn't think of her the same way before. He treated her like his sister, but Etou's relationship with her was entirely different. He was convinced they were dating until Hino told him about it 5 minutes ago.

The person who was supposed to cue them to go sit in front of the people with questions came in the tent.

"Is Tsukimori Len-sama here yet?" he asked, annoyed.

"No." Hino and Ryotaro said at the same time.

He marched out, muttering to himself.

_Where is he?! Finally nervous because he'll be sitting beside Hino the whole time? Hmph._ Ryotaro thought.

"Guys, let's get started. He's already seated." He called out.

Hino and Ryotaro exchanged bewildered looks and went out.

As Hino was going up the stairs, she nearly slipped. She was not very fond of high heels. As the light shone on them, her hands started sweating. There were so many people, and many flashes of cameras. She couldn't smile, but Ryotaro treated it like it happened everyday and waved with a smile.

Len sat unmoving in his chair with his eyes closed. Even though his face was unreadable, he must have been nervous, thought Hino. Something that worried Kahoko was that their arms might brush each other later on. She quietly whispered to Ryotaro if she could switch places with him but he gently refused and encouraged her to sit beside him.

She sat, lightly shaking in her seat. She held on to the end of Ryotaro's sleeve for encouragement.

She remembered fainting after Len confessed on the radio.

"Okay, so are you three ready for the questioning?" the MC asked.

The three nodded and Len finally opened his eyes. Sweat streamed down the side of his face despite the fact that it was air-conditioned and that it was snowing outside.

"Tsukimori-sama, when you said you were in love with Hino Kahoko, were you secretly dating her? There have been no reports of you dating anyon—"

"Yes and No." he simply replied.

People tried to get more information from him but he could somehow easily twist their words and eventually asked Hino instead, causing Tsukimori to be even more annoyed.

"U-uh.. Well, I.. I don't know?"

There was confused silence among the audience of reporters and journalists. Ryotaro was clearly annoyed since he made a face and ruffled his hair quite.. slowly. Probably trying to not gather attention.

Ryotaro's agent whispered from behind the background for the three. "This isn't working! If you refuse to answer properly you'll—"

"I get it!" he whispered back. He faced the audience with a smile and explained:

"Actually, we were all in the same school in Seiso Academy. That's how we knew each other." He said, in a very charismatic way.

The reporters brightened up and scribbled on their notepads, typed on their laptops and recorded and whatever. Len acted normally. He was always like this during interviews, without knowing that his fans called him a 'hot and sexy man' because of his serious looks.. Ryotaro was a lot better to watch and a lot cuter, according to many girl fans.

Dwelling on the press conference fully would make this story quite longer and a lot more difficult and boring. Basically, they started to speak of the violin romance and part of Hino's life has been revealed to the world. Hino was able to loosen up as Ryotaro helped her by making answers more conversational.

Tsukimori was very quiet. At times the people asking would forget he was even there, but Tsukimori had quite a lot of journalist fans, especially when a bunch of girls attended and stayed at the back, where the security allowed them to stay. Their screams of 'Ryotaro-sama! Be mine!' and 'Tsukimori Len, marry me!' could be heard very clearly, as if they were a few feet away.

Ryotaro chuckled at their screams. He stood and waved, with even more screams that followed. Tsukimori watched the fans as they held up illustration boards with lots of fan messages. All he did was:

"Hello." and gave a small smirk.

That caused even louder shrieks. Suddenly they started singing his song very loudly. He stifled a small smile.

He thanked them, and later on, the conference continued.

Some fans even cheered for Hino, causing her to blush and to thank them as well.

But of course, not everything was boring from the press conference.

"Excuse me for asking this.." a female reporter who closely resembled Amou—though Hino was not sure—asked when everyone was in a better mood.

"Tsukimori Len-sama, you _did_ say that you were in love with Hino Kahoko-san, right?" she asked.

"Obviously." He said, nonchalantly. Hino giggled a bit, _It's just like him_.

"Well, she's beside you now, what do you want to say to her?"

Shockingly, he pursed his lips, looked to the right sharply and hid his eyes with his longer hair.

The fans squealed—holding their very nice video cameras, using it to see clearly—because this was the first time Len acted this way. Even to Hino, although he couldn't help it, this was the first time they asked him about Hino.

_This isn't like him at all!_ Hino thought, surprised.

But as they all thought that he would say something sweet, he said "I have no obligation to answer." Looking much more like himself, and apparently, wasn't blushing like he should have been.

* * *

The press conference didn't take long, thanks to a lot of lacking answers, but the day was saved thanks to Ryotaro.

They started at 5pm. It was now near 6:30 in the evening and only four or five people were left. Producers and janitors were cleaning up, two reporters finishing their work. The fans left, thinking the two boys left already when they ended it at 6. Ryotaro had to leave early, and Hino and Tsukimori were alone. Tsukimori's driver expected the conference to end at 7 and was busy driving for his parents. He couldn't call him and make him bail on his parents, of course. So he had to find a cab or hitch a ride.

"N-nice job today.. Tsukimori-kun.." Hino said quietly, as they got their bags and were getting ready to go.

As he was reaching for his bag on the couch, he hesitantly looked at her to nod. She bit her lip.

Together, they went outside, walking. He walked knowing that his house was miles away. Hino was going to ride with Kaji and Etou, who were later going to pick up Hihara and Hino's friends. He would have to wait 'til 7.

"Tsukimori-kun, did you really mean it? On the radio?" she asked.

"Do you think I'd lie about it? If it was a joke, drama would rise up concerning Ryotaro,"

"But—"

"I know.."

It was ironic, indeed. He confessed it to the entire world just because he couldn't keep his cool whenever he was around her or in other words, his way of showing he was stronger, and not a weak person who always runs away. They arrived at the bench where they were to wait. Hino wiped some snow off a small part of the bench and took a seat while Tsukimori kept his distance, and did not sit on the bench.

"We can still—"

"Don't say it."

Hino was taken aback. "W-what?"

"You really like toying with love, huh?"

"I—"

"How many more people do you plan to two-time? You're dating Etou without the press knowing! Now you're telling we can be together again?!"

"It's not.. !"

Tsukimori held up his hand, motioning her to be quiet.

"How much more do you plan to hurt me?"

"….."

"I admit I have hurt you, and most likely I am doing it right now." He said, since Hino started tearing up. She stared at the ground, clutching the skirt of her dress.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly.

That hindered Len from saying anything for a few seconds, and he continued.

"I don't have to repeat what I said before. But.. please, just do me a favor, do all your other lovers a favor and find yourself before you find anyone else." He said quietly and started walking. It started to snow and he didn't have a good jacket.

Kaji's car arrived as it was about to get even more chilly from the snow. Etou was not present.

"Hey, Hino-san! Etou's grounded. But I picked up Hihara already. Let's go! Mio, Nao and the others."

* * *

"I'm not good at relationship stuff.." Tsukimori thought to himself as he walked, calling his driver. He was shaking from the cold. He nearly lost his voice and he was getting a cold.

"Ugh, I can't afford to get sick. I have a concert with my mother tomorrow." He said to himself, clearly sounding like he had a cold.

He ended up getting picked up at 7:20.

"Tsukimori-sama! What happened to you?!" his driver exclaimed as he got there.

He had no voice. Nor did he move.

He was sitting on the bench, freezing. He was hugging himself, and shaking.


	37. Kiss

"Tsukimori-sama, please do not hesitate to call me even if I'm with your parents. I don't mind if it troubles me, just think about your health!" said Tsukimori's driver for the tenth time.  
Len was in his bed, wrapped in three layers of blankets, pretending to be asleep so that he would be left alone. It wasn't really his fault he ended up sitting too long and forgetting about moving around. Okay, so maybe it was, but he just had a lot on his mind.  
"Oh, and not just that, you ruined your new suit from Germany! How can you just lie there and act comfy? It was expensive!" added the driver.  
His clothes were in the laundry now, and he really didn't care.  
Tsukimori's thoughts from last night were still in his head.  
He wondered if he was too hard on her, his upcoming concert with his Father and Mother, another interview—  
"Tsukimori-sama, I brought up some soup. Please drink some." Said the maid who entered.  
As she set the tray down on a side table, she whispered to the driver to stop nagging and to bring Hamai Misa somewhere.  
And the door closes quietly.

Finally. Peace and quiet.

* * *

_How am I supposed to find myself? I love the violin, that's one thing.._  
_I like cute stuff, and cakes.._  
_I hate scary places and when people scare me.._

"Sui, come over here." She patted the side of the bed, right next to where she lay on her stomach, listening to other Schubert compositions, hoping Sui would come nearer.  
Sui ignored her and licked her left paw.  
Hino took the cat food bag and shook it. Sui ran right up, eyes wide, and following it wherever she waved it. She laughed at how cute Sui looked.

She had fun last night. Other than the fact that Kaji was with her, Nao, Mio, Fuyuumi, Hihara and Shimizu, ate in cake shops and sang Karaoke. She still wondered why Etou was absent. Kazuki wondered why Yunoki was unable to come when he offered him to tag along, but of course, his grandmother would have—  
Wait. The marriage was stopped. The wedding was not traditional. He might be in big trouble with his grandmother.  
He might be sent off to study somewhere else again, or might go against his grandmother's wishes as he did before when he was sent to England.  
Kahoko giggled. It was somewhat like him..

Etou was the only one in her mind right now. She tried not to think of Tsukimori because she really didn't know how to 'find herself' so she figured she would resolve all her minor problems and worries. To start off, she called Etou.  
Sui was fast asleep on her bed, right in front of her, with one paw on the cat food bag.

It's ringing…

"Hello?"  
"Etou—"  
"Wait, don't—Call me some other time!"  
"W-why?"  
It sounded like the phone was snatched from him.  
"Is this Hino Kahoko?" asked a man.  
"Y-yes. May I ask who's speaking?"  
"Akihiko Kira."  
Hino was silent.  
"I forbid you to see Etou."  
"Why is that?! I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"  
"As a matter of fact, you are. Etou has been training to be a professional violinist and he has been skipping on all the opportunities because of you. Leave him alone."  
He hung up.

Hino was shocked to have heard that. She didn't know she was a hindrance to Etou and yet he never said a word. Etou is a confident person, most especially with his skills on the violin.  
_So why didn't he say anything?_

Hino lay on the bed facing the ceiling. Her cellphone slipped from her hands and landed on the bed, startling Sui, and later falling asleep again.  
_I guess I really am supposed to find myself since things I'm trying to do end quickly. But how in the world do I do that?_

_I haven't been in other relationships, other than a fake one with Etou. I only wanted Len to get jealous like Etou said.._

_"Whether you hate it or love it, such sentiments are worthless."_  
She giggled. "He sure doesn't think that way now.. Or.. does he?"  
_Wow, now that I think about it.._

We haven't kissed. Ever since.

_Wait, what am I thinking?!_  
She buried her face in her pillow,

"I miss him."  
_So much._

* * *

"I don't have to train. I can just show them what I'm capable of." Etou said.  
"Don't be too confident." Kira said and left.

Akihiko Kira and Etou fought just a little while ago. About a phone call.

"Geez, just because he gave up doesn't mean he should be too strict in this thing." Etou muttered, really annoyed. He set his violin down.

"I wonder how she's doing.."

"Kiriya!" Kira called from the door, not hearing any violin practice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! Geez." He yelled. As he heard the door close, he sat on the couch and called someone on the phone.

_"Why are you calling me, Kiriya Etou?"_  
"Why not?"

"…"

* * *

"Kahoko, could you please go and buy some cat food? The money's on the table." Her mother called.

She went downstairs and collected the money. She changed a little bit and patted Sui on the head. She told her mom that she was leaving and was on her way to the nearest pet store.

I t was only 1 in the afternoon. She figured to come back quickly because they were having a nice dinner and she wanted to help her mother prepare the food. She completely forgot about her issue with Tsukimori and started smiling. She wondered if her sister would be able to be early for dinner.

She entered the pet store with ease, but had a little bit trouble breathing inside.  
Dog food, cat food, and all the other smells mixed together. Uuugh.

"Wouldn't you have trouble carrying that big sack, miss?" the cashier asked,  
"N-no, it's alright!" she giggled nervously. Her legs were already shaking from the weight of the sack. She figured if she bought a much bigger sack, they wouldn't have to come back so often.  
"Here, here. Take this basket. Just bring it back sometime this week, okay?"  
"Oh, thank you so much!"

As Hino walked out of the store on her way home, she stopped by halfway to rest. Even if she did have a basket, it still felt heavy. She placed it on the bench and sat beside it.  
_I think Sui still has some food. I was holding it awhile ago.. it was a pretty small bag of food, though._

She exhaled noisily, watching the white smoke appear in front of her. No one was out anyway. There were cars passing by every now and then, the leaves were falling and it was still cold.  
She checked her watch and it was quarter to two. She was panting slightly. Ever since Lili—  
Since…  
_Why am I reminded so much of the past?_

"Did you need some help?"  
Kahoko looked up, and there was a Tsukimori Len staring back at her.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him, bewildered.  
He looked at the Pet store she came from as he noticed a big sack of cat food.  
He was silent, as if thinking very hard about something.  
"I would like to know myself." He said a little later.

Hino stood up and picked up her basket, feeling like she could drop because she felt more shaky as Tsukimori was around. She noticed that Tsukimori wanted to help but was retraining himself for some reason.  
"Uhm.. Tsukimori-kun, could you please help me?" she asked shyly.  
He looked at her with an impassive look on his face and sighed quietly as if saying 'How troublesome.'  
She felt really bad, and felt like she was at fault for many things because Tsukimori didn't seem to be in a good mood.  
"Why is Tsukimori-kun so grumpy?" she said, trying to take a chance.  
Tsukimori seemed quite surprised.

_"Why are you calling me, Kiriya Etou?"_  
_"Why not?" Etou said, sounding like he was smiling._  
_Len didn't say anything. He was practicing his violin and stayed away from his bedroom. He felt like he was wasting precious time just lying on his bed wrapped with blankets._  
_"Actually, I called because I'm bored." He said, teasingly._  
_"If you're so bored, why don't you go out with your girlfriend?" Len said, quite angrily._  
_"What's that tone? Is someone jealous?"_  
_He said nothing._  
_"Well, she certainly is a sight to see." Etou said._  
_"What are you talking about?"_  
_"Her legs are nice, not too thin, not too fat. Her waist—"_  
_"Why the hell are saying this to me?! Kahoko would never—"_  
_Tsukimori stopped talking because Etou started laughing. He was only being tested._  
_"Go after her." He said after his laughter faded away._  
_He was quiet._  
_"You know, the only reason we _pretended_ to date was to make you jealous."_

"Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asked him again, returning him back to reality.  
"It.. It's nothing." He noticed Hino wasn't wearing enough clothes to feel warm in the cold. He set the basket down and took off his coat.  
"No, no, it's okay, Tsukimori-kun!" she said, but he ignored her.  
"Aren't you going to get cold?" she asked him.  
"No. I'm wearing three sweaters."

They walked in silence. They passed a different route from where Kahoko passed, meaning they chose a longer route to get to her house. There was a festival promoting students to join a school.  
It was a lot noisier, of course. And as they passed the entrance, Kahoko peeked inside.  
"Do you want to go in?" he asked her.  
"Hi there! Welcome to Minami Umi High, please enjoy~!" said two of the students, enthusiastically. They didn't seem to recognize Len since he usually wore such smart looking or formal clothes and were invited in. Hino smiled at him.  
There were a lot of people. They had to enter since they had no choice unless they wanted to disappoint the two students.  
Hino dragged Len to a food stall where they sold bite-sized cakes.  
"Hi! Are you a couple?" asked the cashier.  
They glanced at each other, and before they were able to give an answer, he gave them two free bite-sized cakes.  
"Feed it to her, mister." He said excitedly.  
He looked at him like he didn't know what to do.  
He looked back at Kahoko and raised the cake to her mouth. She looked at him, embarrassed and very red, but ate it anyway. The people near them giggled and whispered.  
"Ooh~ what's that?" Hino said as she spotted a tent with musical signs all over it.  
"Can we check it out?" she asked him.  
He was surprised, seeing such a happy face.

As they entered the tent, there was someone with a microphone saying:  
"Hello everybody! My name is Takashi Igara, and we're holding a small contest here. You can see that there are instruments of different kinds. Please choose your instrument and find a partner."  
"Let's go.." Hino said, meaning to leave, cautious about this sort of thing.  
"You don't want to join? Come to think of it, have you even been practicing?" he said accusingly, he seemed to be in the mood for scolding her.  
"W-well, ye—"  
"Let's do this. This will help you improve."  
There weren't many people interested. There were only three pairs of participants and a very small audience.

"Ah , look, a couple~! Are you here to register?"  
"Yes."  
"Hey, you look quite a lot like Tsukimori Len.."  
He said nothing.  
"Wait, you ARE him, right?"  
He said nothing.  
"Oh, please, please, please help us attract more people!"  
He said nothing.  
"Ah~ Look everyone. Tsukimori Len-sama is participating!"  
Suddenly, the area became silent. Two seconds later.. they all crowded the tent. There were a few people who didn't and continued looking around.

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun, are you sure about this?" she asked nervously, still wearing Tsukimori's coat.  
"I'm not doing it for them or myself."  
_Did that mean he was doing this just to help me improve?_

There were more participants but only for the purpose of getting Len's autograph.  
He decided to keep quiet about them joining. He wanted to tell them to be serious and branded them lowly.  
Tsukimori and Hino were unable to practice for a while; their only problem was to choose a song. They both felt hesitant on choosing 'Ave Maria'. Since Hino knew that Tsukimori was of course, in a much, much higher level, she wondered if she could play the much harder pieces she's took up.  
"Let's just play something easy." He said.  
"No, it's okay. We can play something a little bit harder." She smiled.  
Tsukimori raised his eyebrow.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Excuse me! Sorry if I'm bothering you, but we need to introduce all of our participants and teach you how to do the rehearsed introduction."

* * *

"Okay, you'll be introduced by our MC, and when he calls your name. You will hold hands with your partner, raise both your arms and bow in unison, got it?"

_Hold hands…_  
Kahoko started getting all stiff. Len looked really composed, but she could notice he was worried about something.

"Welcome everyone, to our mini Musical Duet Contest! We shall introduce our 11-paired participants:  
Tekuma and Rima! Piano, and Cello!"  
A small applause. People seemed to be anticipating one pair only.  
"Misa and Rhiannon! Both piano!"  
A slightly louder applause for the foreigner.

"Hold my hand. Our turn is almost next." Len whispered to Hino.  
She was really hesitant. She looked down, blushing, and slid her into Tsukimori's, their fingers entangled.  
"Hino and Tsukimori! Both Violin!"  
After their bow, their hands parted quickly.  
They were supposed to perform first, but they figured since they knew Tsukimori excelled in the Violin and will give them a beautiful performance, they argued to make him last. They weren't much of obsessed fans since they didn't really know who Hino was.

"Hino, what song do you want to play?" he asked for the third time.  
"Uhm.. Canon?"  
He raised his eyebrow. "Have you perfected it?"  
She was silent.  
"We have no choice, let's just play.."  
He restrained himself from saying Ave Maria.  
"Gavotte?" she asked.  
"Too easy."  
_Oh, it's so hard to keep up with such advanced people.._  
They had no other choice .  
"Ave Maria, it is then. We're after the next, right? Let's go." She said, trying to sound sure, but she nearly laughed out of nervousness.  
He followed seconds after she left the preparation room.  
They could hear the applauses of people. Hino was a little disappointed because she was unable to hear the others' performances.  
"Last, but not least, Tsukimori and Hino!"  
A loud applause, with even screaming girls.  
Len massaged his temple. He hated it when girls screamed.

As they were about to go on stage, Hino felt very nervous. It's been awhile since she's played the violin in front of people. She walked to the center with Tsukimori close behind her.  
"You start." He whispered in her ear.  
"Excuse me, what song?" asked the MC.

* * *

"Ave Maria by Franz Schubert! Please enjoy everyone."

Hino walked to the middle of the stage and took her position. She wondered where Len was but didn't risk looking around the stage.  
She gulped as the lights suddenly dimmed.  
She drew the bow.

The sudden silence around her got her nervous. Her violin was alone. Suddenly, she felt alone.  
She couldn't quite describe her feelings very well, but it was heavy and depressing. That's what the people could experience through her playing. Her tears threatened to stream down and her hands felt shaky. That was bad. It was going to affect her playing.  
_I can't.._ she thought in her head.  
As the second part neared, a lovely sound entered the second voice of the violin.  
This surprised Hino. People started clapping for the entrance.  
Suddenly, the lonely violin was joined by another. Another violin which couldn't be described through words, but it certainly overpowered the loneliness.

Len stepped forward, standing beside her and looking at her from the corner of his eye, smiling that smile of his.  
The two violins in perfect harmony, brought the most people to tears. Other performers made the audience cry, but even the MC was crying right now.

After their performance, I'm pretty sure that you all know who won.

They called in the third placers and gave them medals with their school logo on it, the second placers won a small plastic trophy with '2nd Place in Minami Umi High Festival - Music Contest' engraved on the plaque.  
And when they called the First Placers, Len and Kahoko were led to the middle of the stage and were given a bigger trophy. There were more people in the audience and even people using their cellphones to video or close-up to see their faces.  
Kahoko was smiling and very thankful. There were more obsessed Tsukimori fans, so they knew who she was.  
As they bowed, people started chanting: "Kiss! Kiss!"  
Hino turned red. Len watched the people chanting, surprised. They glanced at each other, but Hino looked away after half a second. Len smiled at that and kissed her cheek. The audience screamed and went "Ooooh~!"

* * *

It was already 6 in the evening. Numerous people congratulated them. Hino was still red, and trying her best to keep from smiling from what previously happened.  
When they finally got out of the School grounds, he walked her home.

Neither of them could say a word. Both their minds were thinking the same things; that kiss.

Hino's noticed since she first saw Len that he kept restraining himself to do things, she decided that this was probably her chance to ask.  
"Tsukimori-kun, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly.  
He waited for her and looked at her as they walked on the silent side-walk, few people would come jogging and walking their dogs. A nice BMW passed by them, and a Porchse.  
"Why were so you looking at the pet store, thinking hard?"  
His eyes widened at the slightest.  
She waited.  
"I always wondered why you never asked for any more of Sui's food."  
"Wh-what? But you could've sent it every week like you used to.."  
"But you buy food every month. Wouldn't I be wasting money to buy a sack of its food every week when there's still enough to last weeks?"  
"Sui is not an it. And how did you know I buy every month?"  
Silence.  
Len ruffled his hair. Busted.  
To hide his shame, he held Hino's hand. And it worked.  
She started blushing and completely forgot about the previous topic.  
"Why are you..?" she asked, almost like a whisper.  
"If you don't like it, let go." He said straightforwardly.  
Hino was biting her lip. She held tighter on his cold hand.  
"You're cold.." she said quietly and removed his coat with her right hand and handed it to his left. Hands not parting.

They arrived at the Hino residence. Her mom was peeking out the window and when she spotted Hino, she ran outside to greet her at the gate.  
"Kahoko! What took so lo—Tsukimori-sama! What a surprise!" she said, suddenly excited.  
Their hands parted quickly. Fortunately, she didn't notice it.  
Tsukimori bowed, "I'm very sorry for keeping her."  
"No, no! Please raise your head. It isn't a problem." She giggled nervously.  
Kahoko glanced at Tsukimori and headed for the front door. Their gazes locked as she moved away, until Hino looked away and waited for her mother to bid him goodbye.  
But she noticed their 'conversation with the eyes'.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked him nicely.  
"M-mom!" Kahoko exclaimed.  
"Why not, Kahoko? Would you like to join us?"  
Len looked at Kahoko. "It's late.."  
"Are you sure?" Hino mother persisted.  
He seemed to be in a tight spot.  
"If Kahoko is alright with it.."  
Her mom beamed from him saying her given name and looked at her, and tried her best with puppy dog eyes.  
Kahoko pressed her lips together, sent Tsukimori an embarrassed look, nodded and ran inside.


	38. Together

I never really understood it at first.  
My feelings and my personality was always the same with other girls.  
But why is it only when I'm around Hino, I lose my composure and sometimes forget what to say? Why is it that when I played Ave Maria with her once more, I lost myself and played, not even thinking? I would never do something so stupid and reckless.

My heart tells me to do many things, and I have the will to choose to do it or not.  
Every close contact I've had with her always made me so anxious, but happy all the same.  
The night I had no choice but to dine with her family, I was surprised that they treated me like their own. They didn't want me to call them formally at all.  
The food they ate wasn't quite what I was used to, but somehow, I was.. I felt.. happy.

The weirdest part was..

_"I really.. wanted to be part of it."_

* * *

"Kahoko! Wake up!"  
Kahoko groaned and hid under her pillow.  
"Kahoko!" her sister shook her.  
"What?" she asked quite rudely.  
"Come on! I want to talk to you about something!" she said, bouncing on her bed.  
"Can't we do it later?"  
She stopped bouncing. "I wanted to talk to you about why Tsukimori-sama is downstairs looking for you!"  
Kahoko sat up almost immediately and screamed "WHAT?"  
Her sister fell on her knees, laughing.  
"You must really like him, Kahoko."  
Kahoko looked at her, very annoyed and hopped on her bed, waiting for her sister to stop laughing.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
Her sister lied down beside her and hugged her.  
"You like him, right?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" her tone higher and her face turning red.  
"I've seen this, Kahoko. It happens a lot in the Hospital."  
Kahoko faced the other way, her back facing her sister.  
Her sister stood up and headed for the door.  
"You better tell him first, otherwise you'd lose everything." She said, and left

_I still am amazed at the performance yesterday. I.. was so happy when Tsukimori-kun and I played it together again. I tried listening to other versions of Ave Maria, but somehow.. I only wanted to hear Tsukimori-kun's way of playing it._

_I wonder what onee-chan meant about telling Tsukimori-kun something.._

_

* * *

_

"Etou, oi!"  
"Kaji, what are you doing here?" Etou asked, putting the book back on the shelf and continued searching.  
"I don't know, I just saw you and wondered if you've seen Hino-san somewhere."  
"No, I'm not going to see her for a.. a long time."  
"What? Why not?! Did she—"  
"Calm down!"  
"Ohh, this is so sad. I miss Hino-san. I want to hold her hand."  
"Shut up. Stop talking nonsense."  
"I've seen your face when you're with her sometimes! You also want to do it, right?"  
Unexpectedly, Etou sighed contently.  
"I'm letting her go."  
"Letting her.. go? Did you ever date bef—"  
"I can't call her mine."  
"So you're saying I can have her?"  
He suppressed an annoyed grunt.  
"She.. always belonged to someone else. Even when she's never realized it."

Etou looked down and exited the book store. Kaji followed after him and looked up at the sky.  
"I guess.. me and Hihara-senpai won't have to keep trying anymore."

"Is it all over?"

* * *

"Kei-chan, Kei-chan! Good morning!!" Tomomi, Keiichi's elder sister called out.  
He blinked a few times, his eyes droopy.  
"Come on, get up Kei-chan~ I need to measure you again!"  
"Measure.. for what?" he asked sleepily.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten! You're performing with that handsome Tsukimori Len, right~?"  
"You seem to have grown two inches.. no three. Come on, let's go! I already got Fuyuumi-chan's outfit ready!" she said, pulling on his hand.  
"Oh, Kei-chan, will you invite that Kaho-senpai?"  
He was silent.  
"Oh. Don't worry! I'll do it for you!" and ran off, completely forgetting about Shimizu's measurements.  
"Tomomi-ne, wai—"

* * *

Hihara knew nothing of Hino and Tsukimori's current status being 'M.U.' (Mutual Understanding) and was cheerful as always until Kaji broke the news to him.  
He called Yunoki to tell him about it, and was disappointed by the fact that Yunoki knew all along. Azuma wasn't really allowed to do much of anything other than support his brothers as early as now. His grandmother strictly disciplined him, and one of his visiting brothers could do nothing but watch. Before, his brothers never minded each other, all receiving similar treatment from the grandmother. Nobody knows about his parents.

"Wouldn't you say that Tsukimori Len was sly now?" Kaji asked over the phone.  
"..Not.. really." He said.  
"What?"  
"There was something that happened between them one time.. It was during one of the errands Ousaki-senpai asked us to help him with."  
"Shinobu Ousaki?"  
"Yeah. Kaho-chan was going to get the violins left in the building. I followed after her, but when I entered the room, the atmosphere was extremely heavy, and it felt like I intruded.."  
"Was Tsukimori in the room?"  
"..Y-yeah. And when they both saw me, Hino ran off, crying."  
They were both silent for a while.

"Does that mean that Hino confessed to him or something?"  
"That's what I thought. But everything seemed to fade away when she started dating Tsuchiura."  
"So it came back since he confessed it on the radio, the memory?"  
"It'll always be there. I can't do anything about it, it won't go away no matter what I do. I've heard of the violin romance from girls gossiping in the school before."  
"Violin Romance.."  
"Tsukimori and Kaho-chan were the only ones with violins in the concours."  
"If I continued my violin, I wonder if the story would be completely different?" Kaji asked.  
"Shut up, Kaji!" Kazuki yelled out.

* * *

"Ah, there you are~! Who must this be?" Tomomi, Keiichi's older sister asked as she found Kahoko and a tall man walking with her.  
"Ah, Shimizu Tomomi-san, this is Ry—Tsuchiura Ryotaro."  
She noticed she called him by his first name.  
"Boyfriend?" she asked, feeling a little sad for her little brother.  
They glanced at each other and Hino gestured with her hands that they were not.  
"I see.." she said quietly, but still having a smile on her face.  
"Are you both going to Tsukimori Len's upcoming concert?" she added.  
They exchanged another look. Tomomi got annoyed and hugged each of them, taking quick measurements.  
"It's a special concert where Kei-chan and Fuyuumi-san are going to play with Tsukimori Len. Special because he will be introducing some other violinists and there will be a dance as the concert is ongoing. Please come, invitations will be given out by Hamai Misa-sama. I will be making your clothes. No need for pay, GOODBYE~!" she yelled and ran off, still smiling.

Hino and Ryotaro merely stared after her and had a brain adjustment because she spoke too fast.

* * *

As Hino got home, the mailbox had mail in it.  
Those were the invitations all right. There were three for herself, her mother and her elder sister.  
Sent by Hamai Misa.

As she entered the house, Sui was running everywhere and sliding on the slippery floor, and running back.  
And as she followed the cat quickly in the living room, she saw a smiling guy with light blue hair, crouched on the floor, petting her.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered.  
He was surprised at her entrance and picked a folded piece of paper and put it on Sui's collar and told her to run back to his mother.  
Sui did just that and brushed Hino's feet and rolled over. Hino giggled and knelt down, picked up the note and read:

_"Hino Kahoko,_

_ I'm sorry.. for. .hurting you always. _  
_I don't want to tell it to you personally, but my mother forced me to.._  
_But.._

_ Please be my date in the concert._

_ Len"_

Hino bit her lip, and out of happiness, teared up.  
Len misunderstood it though, and immediately frowned. He was about to stand up when Hino fell on her knees and embraced him tightly.  
The scent of her hair was intoxicating. Even though it smelled a little bit like the sun, he hugged her back and felt her hair tickle his cheeks, though he didn't quite know if this meant 'yes' until he heard her murmuring "yes, yes, yes, yes" over and over again.


	39. So it begins

Len was never a boy of much expression. Everyday he would handle his problems on his own, in his head while staying composed. He never panicked. He was a neat person, organizing everything in his mind, and his belongings as well. It was rare when people ever found out what that boy had been thinking, and he would show he was shocked. Though he was nearly stoic, he still had feelings. Be it happiness, sorrow, excitement, nervousness, and even love. But would he ever say he had fallen in love? Kahoko thought. Just because you kiss someone you like, doesn't you mean you're in love with the person. Numerous people mistake admiration for love, unable to tell the difference. Kahoko knew she wasn't really in love in the first place, saying all those flashy 'I do love you's and such. But she only realized now what real love is. You can already tell, and it wasn't because you had a lot in common, it wasn't because he made you laugh, it was because you accepted him and liked everything about him.

Life was never focused on love only. But you needed it to continue. She may have needed a lot of love, most probably why she accepted a date where she wasn't even sure of her feelings. It was shallow, if love grew because of flowery words like: You're the reason for my happiness. It made the heart feel good, but did those words come out of someone you really, really liked? It was only now that Kahoko started to think calmly, since she had been panicking the whole time. It seemed that she never really had time to herself, other than selfishly thinking of what she thought about other people and how they felt about her. It was now that she really thought of someone she was really falling in love with. She wanted to see him, hear him speak, play his violin, she wanted to hold him. But did he feel the same way? She couldn't help but imagine them together, walking along the beach, hand-in-hand, their feet brushing the sand and hitting the water, blushing as they both looked down at their intertwined hands, then looking away.

"Kahoko, when will you finish showering? I'm already dressed up and your sister is just finishing her make-up. We're going to be late!" her mother yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming mom." she said, and wiped her wet body, draped herself in the towel and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Kahoko was always so expressive. Even in her music. She was always true to herself, playing what she felt, and never acting like anybody else. She didn't care about what other people judged her by, she was simply herself. Len thought that that was the best thing that stood out in her. She wasn't afraid to be herself, and that was enough to change the people around her. Because of her, he was able to improve his music. To really feel it, and to express what he wanted to. He never really had the guts to show people how he felt. He didn't like to be pitied. What was the point? But he ended up being pitied by her, because of his cynical thoughts about what people thought of him. He never really knew that someone actually cared about his performance. He was always expected to be perfect, all because of his parents. Which was most probably the reason why he lived up to it and became a strict perfectionist, not only with himself but with the people he agreed to teach. But the only person he could ever remember teaching was Hino. What was he to her, really? He liked her. And on this voyage, he fell in love with her. But not until the end. It was hard--extremely--to keep up with her panicky attitude when she was having an affair with him. She never even realized she was having an affair. She was a very innocent girl and hated to trouble people. She loved to help, sometimes forgetting it wasn't her business, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he loved her, and wanted to keep up with her panicky attitude, wanted to see her honest smile. She was the girl that stood out in the entire school. For him, anyway. Though she was dense whenever it came to people liking her, it only showed _how_ she chose the people she liked. If she realized it or not, he was glad he did.

"Len, shall we pick her up now?" his father asked him. His mother waited patiently with a smile on her face. Len nodded. And stared at the small paper bag his father held. He gave him a questioning look and watched as his father slowly smiled.

* * *

The concert was different, since they added a dance as the performers played. It made the performers a lot happier knowing that people would listen and move to the music they played, other than nervously wonder if the people were really listening with their eyes closed. Shimizu seemed to want to dance with Hino. He asked her to dance first of all, oblivious to the fact that Len was her date. She didn't mind at all, since Tsukimori was the last to perform.

Kaho-senpai, Shimizu thought. He was so happy to have danced with her first. The first time she actually invited him, he knew that she didn't really dance and was in hopes of dancing with all her friends. He was extremely shy when they were supposed to dance together. But now, he wanted to dance with her so that he could thank her for finding the music in his heart. If he never would have met her, he would be struggling to find what was missing from his music, and would never be able to create his own.

Performer after performer, her old friends all danced with her. All thanking her silently as they smiled with their eyes. It was a surprise to see Yunoki there, dancing with her. Without her, he would have lived as a slave under his grandmother. He would have never had courage to go against her wishes, and now, he had the chance to change his life. Ryotaro enjoyed dancing with her, he didn't dance seriously because he kept laughing. She was his inspiration. He lived in the past, reliving that moment of grief in his old performance when he was a kid. He would have become a hermit if it weren't for her. Hihara was a little uncaring of the people he didn't care about. He just made people happy wherever he went with his cheerfulness and his friendliness. When he met her, he'd been realizing things he hadn't. Realizing that once in a while, he should be serious. He treated the concours like a fun festival, but after meeting her, he wanted to win. Not everything was fun and games. He was never so serious with Track and Field, and soon realizing that he should work harder and become more serious with his Trumpet, but his feelings for her were still as strong as ever. Even Kaji was able to dance with her. She met up with her friends and exchanged hugs, and talked and talked.

Len's performance was nearing. There was one more performer left. She sighed sadly. One of her closest friends, Kiriya Etou, did not show up.

As the next performer started his performance, nobody danced. Everyone watched, awestruck. His performance was incredibly high-leveled, almost up to par with Tsukimori. The applause was loud. Very loud. It was then that Kahoko noticed that it was Kiriya Etou playing. She immediately ran near the stage, her mouth still open. Etou smiled at her and jumped down the stage, other than taking the stairs, like what all the other performers did. Still holding his violin and bow, he looked at Kahoko, his face unreadable. Abruptly, he hugged her tightly.

"Etou.." she said, surprised.

"I'm not supposed to be seeing you." he whispered sadly.

"Is it because of--"

"Kira, yeah. I'm sorry."

"We'll see each other soon." she said positively, and patted him on the back, as he held her even closer.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be angry that that would have happened. Was he jealous? They were just hugging as close friends. He thought that he was bothered because he was fooled of their false relationship. No matter. She was his date. And later, would be the surprise. He decided to close the distance between them soon enough. He expected that she would dance with her other friends, and wasn't perturbed at all. Maybe a little bit when Tsuchiura did, but they were long over. Only at that time did it dawn on him that he was lucky to have a unique girl. Someone honest and true to herself. The type of girl that was the most difficult to find in the sea of fish that only wanted to be what everyone else acknowledged and expected to be.

It was his turn next.

* * *

Everything went according to plan with the concert. What was to happen now that the dance had officially begun? There were tables and chairs all dressed with fine table cloths and covers. Flowery centerpieces and all the formal settings that followed. Everyone started dancing and other girls managed to invite most Kahoko's friends to dance. Etou had already gone home for fear that Kira might do something else to get him serious. He didn't understand why it meant so much to him. He wanted the same thing, but wished for freedom. Kahoko waited alone, sitting with Shimizu, Ryotaro, Fuyuumi, Nao and Yunoki. She sat farthest from the table. She waited patiently for Len, now and then her friends would try to make conversation since she seemed so quiet. They wondered whether she felt sad or if she wanted to dance. It was certainly shocking when Tsukimori Len's parents approached her. Everyone watched them and eavesdropped, and at the same time making it seem like nothing was happening.

"Hino-san." Hamai Misa smiled. Hino stood up almost immediately and bowed. She watched them move aside for the person entering between them, and that person was Len. Before he approached her however, his father whispered something in his ear and Len nodded.

"Kahoko." he said. He watched as the blood flooded her cheeks and the way she seemed to want to panic. He restrained himself from smiling at that, and so he extended his hand.

"Thank you, and congratulations." he said in English. Kahoko didn't understand a word he said, until someone behind her explained what he had said. She smiled and nearly bowed, but instead, she took his hand and was about to shake it when Len, very hesitantly, pulled her toward him although he was unable to control where she would have fallen, not that it mattered, but what did matter was that their distance really was closed. That was sealed, with a kiss. As embarrassed as Tsukimori was, doing this while people watched, his father told him to, and he had no choice since that paper bag was in his hand right now. Slowly his eyes closed and Kahoko followed suit. His hand went up to her face, holding it and slowly caressing her cheek. But it was time to stop and he pulled back. He moved a small inch away from her face, leaning a little bit, their foreheads touching and noses as well, he stood up straight and watched her eyes open and start to water. She wanted to speak, to most probably say his name, but she couldn't. Her throat had tightened and instead, she watched as a small smile formed on his lips. He looked back at his parents who were smiling back at him, his mother wiping her eyes carefully so as not to remove her make-up. He stalled for a moment, taking in the entire moment. The blue, white and purple lights circling everywhere and running on people's faces every once in a while, the music that fit the moment perfectly, a pop ballad that slowed as he stalled, the balloons that decorated the place, the chained art papers, the people absorbed in their own world as they danced with the people they loved, whether she/he was a wife/husband or a lover; he turned around, looking at the beautiful red head, wearing a pretty dress, he was oblivious that Kahoko's family also watched in the shadows, he opened his paper bag, and took whatever it was inside and hid it in his hand. He took her right hand and stroked it once, looked into her eyes and kneeled down on one knee and opened his hand that held whatever it was, and revealed it was a small box. With a diamond ring inside it.

And so it begins.

Their real journey of love.

* * *

Yes, this is the end of the story Unpredictable. I would like to thank everyone who supported me from the start. I know I've lost a number of readers, either that or they just stopped reviewing. I'm sorry about the suckiness of my story and the ugly structure of the paragraphs. Microsoft Word isn't one of the best supported file types here in Fan fiction. I had so much fun writing this, and thank you all for spending your time to read this. This won't be the end of my La Corda D'oro fics, I'm thinking of making a new one with the summary like:

_"This story isn't about love, nor is it a love story. It's a story about life and how love conquered it all."_

I don't know how I'm going to write it, but I'll figure it out soon. Thanks again for reading. :)

Xoxo, guitaristah

P.S. Are there any grammatical errors? I didn't check it. D8 Hope I made you enjoy this adventure. :)


End file.
